They Called Upon A Midnight Buzzed
by Taiki Matsuki
Summary: Some spiked punch at Ruki's Christmas party complicates Takato's life when he lets a secret slip to Juri and she does not take it well at all. Now the Tamers have to deal with the aftermath. Posted with Original Author's permission 12-24: Bonus chapters!
1. Call I: The Matsudas

**EDITOR'S NOTE: **I feel that I should warn that this fic contains a few somewhat mature themes and stronger language than Ori's usual work. Nothing to warrant an M-rating but I felt I should warn the reader. And do not worry, despite the warning this fic does not contain any "Blasphemous Rumors-like" content, just harsher language and some implied themes (mostly about Ryou).

-Taiki Matsuki

* * *

They Called Upon A Midnight Buzzed  
Call I: The Matsudas

* * *

Takato left for his friends' party hours ago, he said he'd call if he was going to be late and it's almost ten o'clock. I'm not too worried, though. He's in high school now, he's with all of his friends. He probably lost track of time.

Takehiro and I are spending Christmas Eve watching some of our favorite movies, just the two of us in the living room in the dark. Except for the lights of our Christmas tree...We haven't done this in so long. I'm sort of glad Takato got out of the house for Ruki's party, not that I don't want to spend Christmas with my son. It's just nice to have some time to ourselves, especially at Christmas.

"...Think we should give Takato a call?" Takehiro looks to me, pausing the movie. "It's getting really late. And it_ is_ Christmas Eve."

"He'll probably be annoyed that we're checking up on him," I say.

"Yeah, well, let him be annoyed. He promised he'd call," Takehiro says.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to worry like that," I smile. "Just a quick call, okay?" I reach for my cell phone and get Takato from my contacts.

_This is Takato's cell phone. I can't take your call, sorry. Please leave a message at the beep._ It went straight to his voice mail.

"...Takato, it's Mom. Just wanted to check in. Did you sit on your phone and turn it off again? Call when you get this, have fun at the party." I say. "Merry Christmas." I hang up.

"His phone's off?"

I nod. That does worry me a little. "I'm sure it went off by accident." Takato's infamous for sitting on his phone while it's in his pocket and either turning it off and on or, I think the term is, 'butt-dialing' someone. It's probably that.

"...We'll try again in twenty minutes or so," Takehiro says, wearily turning back to the television.

Just as Takehiro plays the movie again, my phone goes off. "See? He's calling right now." I look to my phone, Takehiro pauses the movie. ...Wait...The caller ID isn't displaying Takato's name and I don't recognize this number. I answer. "...Hello?"

"Mrs. Matsuda?" ...Juri? She...sounds strange.

"Juri? Is everything okay?"

"No, nothing's okay...Not anymore, not ever again!" What? Juri's voice is slurred. And she sounds like she's been crying. Or still is. "Nothing's okay at all! Takato...I'm so mad at him! I-I hate him! I hate him so much!" ...Is Juri...drunk?

"Juri, calm down. What...What happened?" I say. Takehiro is looming over me with his eyes wide. I wave my hand so he'll give me some space, he's practically on top of me. "Is Takato okay?" Juri and Takato are so close, what could have possibly happened?

"No! He...He's...I-I wanted him...I thought...We could be together! I-I can't believe this...! He...He...How could he do this to me?"

"Juri, you're not making any sense...What's going on? ...Are you drunk?"

"Th-There...might have...been something in the punch..." Wonderful, spiked punch. Takato's in high school, all right... Takehiro and I were kids, too, we've...been there. I just hope Takato doesn't get sick if he didn't know about it.

I'm not too worried about alcohol at the party, actually. Takato's made it clear to us he avoids alcohol because it "makes him stupid." He's been to more than one of Hirokazu's parties and, well, we'd be surprised if alcohol wasn't served at one of those. We don't object, we trust our son.

...Ryou Akiyama's parties on the other hand... ...Ryou had a few 'problems' after D-Reaper, let's say.

"Tell me what happened. Please, Juri." I say.

Juri's voice is slurred, she's also crying a little. "Takato...I-I thought he liked me. Before, when he saved...me from D-Reaper and...Everything after that...I-I thought...He loved me. We...We've been friends so long and... ...I...I can't believe him! He was leading me on, I know it! He was leading me on! H-How could he? ...I...I was so sure he...loved me..." ...What? T-Takato would never do that. He cares a lot about Juri, I know that. Takehiro and I always thought they'd end up together...Looks like something happened to prevent that, but...Takato would never 'lead her on.' He's not like that.

"Juri, please, calm down. Did you and Takato have a fight? Please, just tell me what happened. _Calmly._"

"...W-We...were...at the party...I-I told him about...before and...I thought he liked me...H-He was even under some_ fucking _mistletoe!" ...Juri is definitely drunk, I have never heard her use 'that word' before, or even any of 'those kinds' of words. I don't think she even realized that she used it. "H-He told me...He didn't like me that way! I asked...if he liked Ruki...He said Ruki and I weren't his type. I-I...I asked what his 'type' was! Do you know what he said? Do you? Y-You should! Even if he didn't tell you, you sure as hell _should_ know who _his type_ is!" She's starting to cry.

Juri, I've never seen this side of you before. I don't like it. At all.

"No...I don't know. Juri, please, calm down. What-"

Juri interrupts me, screaming and sobbing. "JEN! _JEN_ IS HIS TYPE!" ...Jen?

Jenrya is...Takato's 'type?'

...I-I see...

"...Juri, is that what Takato said?" If Takato really did say this...I'm guessing Takato was drunk, too. If he didn't, then...I-I can't believe Juri would spread a rumor like this, especially about Takato. They...were so close as friends and I know she cared about Takato. Takato, even if this is true, cared so much about her...

"Y-Yes. He told me...Jenrya...was his type! Takato's...Takato's _gay!_ He made me think he liked me, but-"

"Juri, you have no right telling me this," I say, sternly, like I'm talking to a child. The fact she's acting like this makes it easy. I'm going to make this as crystal clear as possible for her. "You're emotional right now and obviously drunk, but...Juri, this is Takato's business. Not yours. I'm sorry if...you feel that he's been 'leading you on' for so long but...Don't call back until you've calmed down and sobered up. I-In fact,_ how dare you _even think to call me like this! I'm upset with you, Juri. Not Takato. Not in the slightest. Good night, Juri." I hang up. I can't believe she did this, I really can't! What's gotten into her? She's always been so nice!

"...Wow...What...What was that about?" Takehiro looks to me, his eyes wide. "A-And is...Takato okay? Answer that first, actually."

"...Someone spiked the punch at the party. Juri...I-I guess Juri just drunk dialed me," I can't believe I just said that. I look to Takehiro. "Um...I-I don't quite know how to tell you this Takehiro-"

"Just tell me if Takato's okay or not." Takehiro says, quickly. "He didn't get hurt or sick, did he?"

"I think he's okay. He and Juri...just had a falling out. Juri confessed to him and he didn't return her feelings."

"He didn't? Really? I-I always thought they'd be together..." Takehiro says.

"So did she, but..." I-I don't know how to tell Takehiro what Juri said. Something tells me I'm not the first person she's told...

...If I'm right, I'm so sorry, Takato. I know how difficult this must be for you. I can only imagine how you're taking this.

"But she...drunk dialed you to tell us Takato didn't like her?" Takehiro laughs a little. "I can't imagine Takato turning her down so badly. He was nice about it, right?"

"I think so, but it's not that he turned her down. It's _why_ he turned her down."

"What do you mean?"

I take a deep breath. I don't quite know how he'll take this. "Takehiro...Our son is gay."

"...What?" The look on Takehiro's face, he's mostly confused. That's better than what I was expecting.

"That's what she told me, Takato told her that Ruki and Juri aren't his type. Jenrya is."

"...Oh..." Takehiro leans back into the couch's back cushion, his eyes wide. "I-I...I didn't expect that."

"I'm so upset with Juri...She called me to rant about that. She sounded really drunk, I-I just hope Takato isn't sick from the punch," I sigh.

"We were kids once, too," Takehiro chuckles. "I-I remember I'd be the one who spiked the punch, usually. And ended up the sickest, too." He laughs.

"...Does this bother you?" I'm amazed by how he took the news, he didn't even ask if it was a joke or if I heard her wrong.

"A-Actually...I'm surprised to say it...isn't that much of a shock," Takehiro looks to me with a shrug. "I mean, Takato...How do I put this...?"

"There's just 'something' about him?" I ask.

"Y-Yeah...I mean, he was...always really emotional as a kid and even now, I know that's...sort of a stereotype, but, he was just...'different' that way. We thought he liked Juri, but...He never asked her out even though it was obvious she was hinting at that for a long time, even in front of _us_ a few times. And... ...If he said Jenrya was his type, well...How often are those two _not _together?" Takehiro sighs. "I mean, if you look at all that...It's not that big of a surprise."

"He's...going to be scared if he finds out Juri called us. You know how shy Takato is, especially about things like this. And that's without the fact that, well, I'm sure this is the last thing he wants people knowing. Especially us. Especially this way," I say. "We...We should call Jenrya or one of his friends...Do you have any of their numbers?"

"Um...Hold on...I think we have one or two of them written down, in case of an emergency." Takehiro gets up and goes to the other room.

He has a point about Takato. I wasn't very surprised when I heard Juri say Takato was gay and I probably should have been. It doesn't upset me, I'm more upset by how I found out...Juri, she's so nice and... ...I guess a lot of it was the alcohol and I'm sure she was upset that he turned her down but that's no excuse. She has no right to do this to Takato. Especially after all he's done for her. He may not love her, but I know he cares a lot about her. They were close friends, Takato always did his best to make her happy. ...That's probably where she got the idea he liked her back, but I doubt that was his intention.

I sort of suspected this, actually. I kept it to myself, I wasn't sure how Takehiro would take to even the suggestion of our son as gay. I just noticed that if I told him Juri or Ruki were on the phone or showed up at the bakery, his expression wouldn't really change. If I said Jenrya called or was at the bakery, Takato would smile. Always. After I noticed that, I started think that maybe Takato didn't like girls...And, maybe, liked Jenrya.

Takehiro comes back into the room with a piece of note paper. "Here, it's the Shiotas' cell and home numbers. From when they were out of town last month. Hirokazu's is on it. ...Do you want to call him?"

I nod. "If you don't mind."

"I-I don't even...know what to say, so...Go ahead," Takehiro nods, passing me the paper.

"Thank you," I take the note paper and dial Hirokazu's cell phone number.

"...Hello?"

"Hirokazu, this is Takato's Mother..."

"O-Oh, um... Hey...What's the occasion? You...wishing me a Merry Christmas? Ha ha! Thanks! Merry Christmas to you, too! And a Happy New Year!" From how nervous he sounds, I think he might have an idea of why I'm calling him.

"...Is Juri telling everyone?" I ask.

"D-Depends...What's Juri telling everyone?" Hirokazu, even on the phone you have a terrible poker face. He definitely knows what's going on.

"...That my son is gay."

"...Yeah, she's...She's telling everyone, kinda." Hirokazu sighs. "L-Look, um...I-I don't know how you took the news but-"

"We're not upset, Hirokazu. Not at Takato at least. Juri is another story...Is Takato there? Is he okay?"

"He's not here but he's...more or less okay. In a physical sense, at least...Emotionally, well...He's Takato, you know?"

"I know, I can imagine how upset he is," I say. "Just tell me what happened, please."

"Uh, well...Wh-What happened was, um...F-First thing, we don't know who did it and I SWEAR we didn't know about it but someone spiked the punch. It was something strong but...I couldn't taste it, no-one could. I swear, we didn't throw that kind of party!"

"I understand, we were young once, too. Where's Takato right now?"

"Jen took him over to his apartment, we didn't know what happened at the time. We heard a scream, Juri's, and came into the room. She was gone and Takato was...I-I haven't seen him cry like that ever, Mrs. Matsuda. Jen's taking care of him, I know that, he kind of insisted on it. Don't worry, but...Well, Juri called Kenta a little bit before you called me and... ...Look, we're so mad at her right now. She's...a really evil drunk, let's just say that." I hear talking in the background. "H-Hold on, um, Kenta...Kenta wants to talk to you."

I hear Hirokazu pass the phone. "Mrs. Matsuda?"

"Kenta?"

"M-Mrs. Matsuda, um, you two...don't have a problem with Takato? I-I mean, he's...going to be so scared when he finds out Juri called you. He's not going to take it well. Even with full support, this is...a total nightmare."

"Neither of us have a problem in the slightest. It...wasn't that big of a shock, actually. I'm more mad at Juri, I really am. She had no right to do this. Especially to Takato."

"Thank the Gods...I-I don't know how to say this but...I can answer any questions you two...might have."

"About what happened?" I ask.

"That and... ...About... ...Um...Takato's 'preference.'" About Takato's...? ...K-Kenta?

"Kenta, you're...?" Th-This is a surprise, actually. But...

...Well, at least...I know Takato might have someone after this.

"Yeah, I-I am. No use hiding it after this, I-I let it...slip in front of Hirokazu while I was screaming at Juri when she called me. I-I'm going to tell Takato later, when he's feeling better. It'll help him, I know that." Kenta sighs. "S-So, any...questions?"

"How scary is it? Just what's happening."

"Scarrier than you can possibly imagine. I've had nightmares about this sort of thing happening and, the fact she called you...Like I said, even with your complete support, Takato is going to be really, really scared and emotional. I would be, anyone would be. Please, be...as cautious as you can approaching this with him."

"And, about that punch. We're not upset about that, but any idea who spiked it?"

"I swear to the Gods it wasn't Hirokazu or me, we think it's Ryou but we don't know for sure," If it was Ryou, I'm not surprised in the slightest. He's better now, but he had...a lot of problems. As much as we trust Takato we were a little worried whenever he was around him, for a long time. Now, he's...not as bad, but we still have our concerns. "And, yeah, Takato had a bit but...We swear, no-one knew! Takato...had to have had a lot for him to say what he said to Juri. Everyone's...a little out of it right now."

"I understand, we were kids once, too," I laugh. I look to Takehiro, "Hold on, one second."

"Right."

I hold the phone to my shoulder. "...Kenta's volunteering information on the subject of Takato's 'preference.' Do you want to talk to him?"

"Y-Yeah-Wait...Kenta's...giving information...?" I have a little laugh at the surprised look on my husband's face.

"He's gay, too," I smile, it's good to know Takato will have someone to talk to about this. I'm also happy that Kenta is willing to help us understand what Takato is going through. Kenta's such a good friend to him usually, but especially now. I'm sure he didn't want to tell us he had the 'same preference' as Takato. "Takato is at Jenrya's apartment, Jenrya is helping him calm down. He's going to be really scared that we know. Even for Takato, he's going to be scared and upset."

Takehiro nods. "Right. I'll...be careful when the subject comes up." He holds out his hand for the phone.

I put the phone to my ear. "Kenta, Takato's Dad has a few questions. Also, can I have Jenrya's phone number? I-I want to call him later. I think it would be best if he passed a message to Takato for us and we let Takato approach us with the subject. Please, don't tell Jenrya that Juri called us, okay?" I'll call Jenrya in a little bit, he'll need time to help Takato and I don't want to interrupt him in any way. Takato is going to need him...

...Though, if Jenrya is my son's 'type'... ...I wonder if Jenrya knows. And if Takato might be his 'type.' I...I just want Takato to be happy. That's why I'm thinking about the possibility. And, after this, Takato needs to be happy.

...We'll make a special Christmas Cake and some Guilmon bread for him, for when he comes home. Just...so he knows that nothing's changed. That we love him. Always.

"That...would be a good idea. Takato...might not be all that coherent right now if you called him." Kenta says. I reach for a pen and paper on the end table next to the couch. He gives me Jenrya's cell phone and apartment number.

"Thank you, Kenta. Hold on." I pass the phone to Takehiro.

Takehiro clears his throat. "...Kenta? ...No, I'm not upset at all. I sort of...had a feeling this was a possibility. ...Yeah, exactly, just 'something about him.' ...Really, I'm mad at Juri, not Takato. Takato's my son, I won't let this change anything. I'm always proud of him. ...Thanks, Kenta. I...I just want to know a few things..."

I look down at Jenrya's cell and home numbers. ...Takato, we love you. No matter what. I'm so sorry Juri is doing this to you. She has no right and you have nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing to be afraid of.

...Please, try to have a Merry Christmas, Takato.

* * *

Original Author's (AKA Ori's) Notes:  
Eh...This started as something else and turned into a Multi-POV fic surrounding the same event. The title is, obviously, a parody of "It Came Upon A Midnight Clear," the word "buzzed" referring to the fact everyone's at varying levels of drunkenness. I don't know, I wanna do a lot of Christmas fics this year and, well, I gotta Christmas Leekato.

Part of why Taiki got his present (Family Dinner) a little early was because of this fic, since his gift was "special" for the Matsudas being accepting of Takato...And if this went up first, I thought it'd kinda take away from the specialness, so Taiki got his present. So, Taiki, I hope you like this one, too-Wait, what am I saying? It's a Leekato. I can send Taiki something like this...

Tkatwo: U r so kewt! I luvs you Jin!  
Jinria: :) U r my 1 tru luv Tkato!1  
(KISS! KISS! KISS!)

...And he'd love it 'cause it's Leekato. So, yeah, I'm not worried about Taiki's opinion. I hope you, the reader, likes it, though!

For the record, this is not meant to be a Juri-bashing fic, though some strong words will be said because of what she's doing (next chapter especially - major language warning! From Kenta of all people). I admit that I'm not a big Juri fan but I don't like pointless character bashing...

...Digimon Frontier and everything it stands for aside. And I said pointless character bashing, not season bashing! And Frontier bashing is definitely not pointless!

We'll see where this goes, though... I'm making this up as I go, so I don't know what's gonna happen!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ori, let me edit that mini-fic for you:

"You're so cute. I love you, Jen-chan," Takato said.  
Jenrya smiled lovingly as he said, "You're my one true love, Takato-chan!"  
The two lovers kissed passionately.

There you go, Ori! It just needs a title, now. I have to say, that mini-fic was in much better shape than what you usually send me to edit.

(I am joking, of course! Sorry, Ori, I couldn't resist it!)

For this fic: Juri, how could you? I-I can't believe this, Ori! She'd better have a damned good reason for this! And I don't count 'I was drunk' as an excuse! That excuse may work for you, Ori, but NOT Juri!

It's amazing that Takato's parents accept him without any problems, given Ori's other fics, save for my Christmas present! Thank you again, Twisted Bastard-Sempai! I loved Family Dinner! And this doesn't make it any less special, I'm happy for Takato having such accepting parents. Though I admit that Takehiro's reaction had me a bit worried.

Would this count as a Christmas gift for any particular character did you just dip into the schnapps again? Ha ha!

Also, don't forget: I've posted links to some Christmas fics from Ori's old account that are still up! Check my profile, the links will be there until January first! I HIGHLY recommend_ Koi No Tenshi Maiorite! _Also, check Ori's DeviantArt account if you have the time - The link is under "homepage" in the profile.

-Taiki Matsuki


	2. Call II: Hirokazu

They Called Upon A Midnight Buzzed  
Call II: Hirokazu

* * *

Damn, I thought spiked punch was a good thing...I didn't even _know_ the crap was spiked until I started feeling dizzy. Kenta's tipsy, I'm...really, really buzzed but...Not quite drunk but getting there, you know? Jen was more drunk than I was when the scene went down...

Takato was totally wasted! ...I think. I couldn't really tell, he was crying so much. I figured it was likely he was at least a little drunk when he fell over after Jen tried to help him up, we barely caught him and...Yeah, he had to wasted, he could barely make out the word "thanks."

...Exactly what the hell happened? I mean, Juri _freaked out _over something, Ruki's more pissed than I've ever seen (which is sayin' something) and Jen just took Takato back to his place. And I've NEVER seen Takato cry like that, and this is _Takato_ we're talking about! Takato isn't much of a crybaby anymore but... ...He can get emotional. I don't think it's a bad thing, we don't tease him about it anymore and we'll shut up anyone who does. It's not cool. Especially since Takato's a really awesome friend, he'd do anything for us.

When it happened, Jen, Kenta and I were in the other room, joking around and stuff. We heard shouting, a lot of pissed off shouting and then this...this...SCREAM! I-I thought someone was being killed!

When we got there, Takato was on the floor, bawling with RUKI of all people trying to calm him down. WITH A HUG! Jen was with her on the floor to help Takato before Kenta and I even knew what was going on, Jen looked really worried. After Jen joined her, Ruki looks to Jen and says, "Help him, I need to kill Juri" and passed him off to Jen. Ruki showing genuine concern for another human being...

...I wanted to check and see if Takato had been stabbed or something. I mean, that was...unexpected. The "kill Juri" thing, unexpected but...Not as unexpected.

Ruki came back after a couple minutes with Ryou. They said Juri "pulled some serious shit on Takato" and they were going on a manhunt. They didn't say what happened, they...kinda implied it was personal for Takato, something he wanted to keep secret. Takato managed to get out a "thanks" for Ruki... ...And she...told him "I'm with you, Takato. Don't be upset." ...That...made things officially scary.

Anyway, Jen took Takato back to his place. He didn't want Takato's parents to see him like this. Jen's family is in China for the holidays, he's watching their apartment. He said Takato can take his time to calm down there. We're waiting at Ruki's place for news. Ruki and Ryou are on their search for Juri...

...Something serious went down and... ...I'm confused and really scared for Takato right now...

Kenta's sipping a bottled water. "I've never seen Ruki that pissed." He finally says. He's been quiet since Takato left. I know he feels really bad for him.

I nod. "Yeah, and this is Ruki we're talking about." We're both sitting on a couple cushions around a table, eating some of the leftover food and drinking what we're pretty sure doesn't have booze. Ruki sort of insisted we could eat whatever food was left (she figured it'd go to waste otherwise, but...damn, Ruki's being super-nice this Christmas) while we waited, she even made sure we got the non-alcoholic drinks before leaving. "So, what do you think it was?"

Kenta shrugs. "Whatever it was, Takato didn't want Juri to tell anyone. And then she told Ruki and Ryou."

"...Damn...I didn't know Juri had that in her."

"She must be that kind of drunk. I mean, everyone-" Kenta's cell phone goes off. "Crap, hold on... ...It's Juri." He answers. "...Juri? What the hell happened? ...Uh-huh... J-Juri, Takato isn't like tha- ...W-Wait...What? Juri...Wh-Why the _hell _are you telling me this?" His jaw falls and, after a moment or two, he starts to look so angry. "...You...You _BITCH!_ You have no right to do this! _No fucking right!_ How...How could you do this to Takato? Don't you _DARE _tell another person, got it? ...Wh-Why am I so pissed? You...You...You're doing this to Takato, for one! I mean, all he's done for you, Juri, and..." Kenta screams into his phone, just this...scream of rage. Sort of like the scream from before, except...more angry. a lot more angry.

...Holy shit...Scratch Ruki, I've never seen KENTA this pissed. H-He's shaking, I mean, freaking shaking with rage here! He called JURI a bitch...Kenta's the last person who would ever say that to Juri...I mean, these days, if he's not hanging out with me, he's hanging out with Juri. They're really-No, they _were_ really close...

...What the hell's going on? Juri, what's...gotten into you? Aside from booze, I mean.

"You wanna know why I'm pissed? I'm gay, too! So, yeah, if you have a problem with Takato, you have a problem with me! Merry _fucking _Christmas, Juri! Don't talk to me ever again!" He hangs up, slamming his cell phone on the table with a growl...and suddenly his eyes go wide, he looks to me. "...Shit...Um...I-I..." His cheeks turn a shade of red.

...I don't think he realized I would have heard that "I'm gay, too" portion. ...Wow, Kenta...

W-Wait...Gay, _too_...? Th-That's what Juri's so pissed about? That Takato's gay? What the hell, Juri? Wh-Who gives a shit? And...Takato's so freakin' nice, to YOU especially! And you're pulling this on Christmas, too? ...Damn it, Juri...

"...She's...outting Takato?" I ask, I...I want to be wrong, I don't want to believe Juri of all people can do this to Takato. Also, best to...focus on Takato first. Not that I have any problem with this news about Kenta! I-I just didn't expect him to out himself like that.

Kenta nods, his eyes still wide. "Y-Yeah...H-He...didn't like her back or something and...She thinks he was leading her on and... ...H-He was drunk enough to let it slip that he was gay..." Kenta sighs. "...She's telling everyone..."

"...I can't believe it..." ...Juri, how could you do this to Takato? I mean...This is so damn low. I-I didn't think you were capable of anything like this. You're...usually so nice.

"I-I think it's...less to hurt Takato and more to rant about how he 'led her on' for all these years. She needs to vent or something, but she's wasted. Completely wasted. I-I could barely understand her she was so drunk and so pissed..." Kenta looks away, nervously.

"...And...You're gay, too?" ...I should let him know I don't have a problem with it.

Kenta leans forward on the table, groaning. "...I'm going to kill whoever spiked the punch." Look out, Ryou...I think it was him. Ruki didn't do it, I know that much. Kenta and I sure as hell didn't, plus Ryou's always carrying something on him in that flask of his...

"Dude, it's okay," I say. "I don't have a problem with you or Takato." It's obvious why Juri pissed him off so much. I mean...Wow...

"...Thanks." Kenta gives me a half-smile, it looks a little forced. "I-I...I'm sorry I never told you."

"Hey, it's up to you," I shrug. "I know why you'd keep it a secret, Kenta. I-I would, too. But...Given how Ruki and Ryou are out on a Juri hunt right now, I don't think they'd have a problem. And Takato definitely wouldn't."

"That just leaves Jen..." Kenta shrugs. "I-I think we should warn Takato about Juri."

"On it." I reach for my phone and dial Takato's cell.

_"This is Takato's cell phone. I can't take your call, sorry. Please leave a message at the beep."_

"Hey, Takato. We, um, heard what happened. We're cool with it, okay? Kenta and I. Juri's just freakin' evil right now. I'm sorry for what happened, but...We're behind you one hundred percent. You're our best friend and we're happy if you're happy. Try to have a Merry Christmas." I hang up. "Got his voice mail."

"...Call Jen but don't tell him if he doesn't know," Kenta says.

"What?"

"...Takato should...be able to tell at least one person on his own," Kenta says. "If Jen doesn't know what Juri's telling everyone, tell him it's something Takato should tell him on his own. Please?"

I nod. I get what he's saying. "...All right. I'll call him right now." I dial Jen's number.

"...Hirokazu? Any news?"

"Did Juri call you?" I ask.

"No, why?"

"Look, Jen...Juri's doing something really, really evil right now. If she calls you, don't answer it, don't let her tell you why she's pissed at Takato. Just... ...Look, tell Takato that we're so sorry. She's telling everyone and we're pissed at her for it. Not him. We're behind Takato, no matter what. Especially Kenta."

"...Okay...But why can't I know what she's telling everyone?"

"Kenta thinks Takato should, um, have control over one person finding out. Tell him you still don't know and that...he should tell you. Not Juri or anyone else. We're so freakin' sorry. But, we're with him. He's still our friend, no matter what. Okay?" I say...I...I actually wipe away a tear, I try to make it look like I'm scratching my cheek. I-I feel so bad for Takato right now. ...How could you do this to him, Juri? ...There are so many things wrong with this scenario...So, so wrong...

"I-I understand. I'll tell him. Thanks, Hirokazu-kun."

"How's he doing?"

"He's been quiet ever since...I think he's trying to avoid any more, um 'verbal slip ups.' He's just nodding or shaking his head and sometimes crying. ...I told him he's staying here as long as he needs to and that I want him to feel better. I-I've never seen him like this." Jen's voice cracks a little near the end. "I'm really worried, especially for the fact _Juri_ is the one making him like this." Jen sounds almost short of crying...

...That doesn't really surprise me, though. Out of all of us, he's sort of the closest to Takato and, like I said, as soon as we stepped into the room Jen was by Takato's side with Ruki. He...sort of held him for a while after Ruki passed Takato to him. When Jen finds out what Juri's doing, it wouldn't surprise me if he got more pissed at her than Kenta.

"...Make sure knows everyone's still with him." I say. "Thanks for keeping an eye on him, Jen. Merry Christmas, dude, sorry for all this crap."

"Merry Christmas, I'll make sure Takato feels better. See you later." Jen hangs up, I hit the 'end' button on my phone.

"I take it Juri hasn't called Jen," Kenta says.

"Not yet and Takato's really upset. He's gone silent," I say. "I-I feel so bad for him right now."

"This is the sort of thing I've had nightmares about," Kenta sighs. "I mean, in one night...One slip up and now everyone knows. And he has no control over it. That's...why I think he should be the one to tell Jen, especially with Jen being his best friend and all."

"Y-Yeah, I can't even imagine how-" My cell phone goes off. "...I-I don't know this number..." I say, looking at the display.

"Answer it, might be Ruki or Ryou on a pay phone or something." Kenta shrugs. "If it's Juri, tell her I hate her."

"Will do," I say before I answer. "...Hello?"

"Hirokazu, this is Takato's Mother..." ...Juri, you bitch...

My jaw falls, I look to Kenta. I...I think he knows who I'm talking to just from my expression. M-Maybe...she's just calling to check up on things. I'll play dumb for now. "O-Oh, um... Hey...What's the occasion? You...wishing me a Merry Christmas? Ha ha! Thanks! Merry Christmas to you, too! And a Happy New Year!"

"...Is Juri telling everyone?" ...Damn it, Juri...H-How could you do this to Takato?

"D-Depends...What's Juri telling everyone?" ...Please, no...Even_ I_ know this is the last thing any gay teen wants...

"...That my son is gay." Juri, I am going to see to it personally that you get coal for the rest of your life. I-I am so pissed at you right now.

No use...hiding it. "...Yeah, she's...She's telling everyone, kinda." I sigh. "L-Look, um...I-I don't know how you took the news but-"

"We're not upset, Hirokazu. Not at Takato at least. Juri is another story..." Thank the Gods...It's a Christmas miracle! "Is Takato there? Is he okay?" I look to Kenta, I give him a quick thumbs up, smiling...

He lets out a sigh of relief, just his expression tells me how scared he was for Takato. Kenta...I know you're going to be a huge help to Takato after all this. I mean, you're my best friend ever and you're always there for me, so I know you'll be there for Takato. And you'll be able to help him better than any of us can. You're...You're awesome, dude. My gay best friend is awesome.

Still...This...isn't going to be easy, but I'm going to do as much damage control as I can. F-From the sound of things, there isn't much but...

...Juri, this is so low. I-I can't believe you would do this to Takato...

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
And we have Hirokazu's POV...He's always fun for POV fics, like Kenta. I rank Kenta as the most fun, though...I don't know why. Jianliang's my second favorite, even though I do his POV the most...

Regarding Kenta, as I'm sure you've noticed I ALWAYS make him gay in my fics. Always. I simply cannot picture him as straight and, like I said before, if Kenta ever appears\is mentioned in my fics: He's gay. No exceptions, even if it's not a slash fic. I can't even see him as bi. Kenta's gay! And, of course, I mean all of this as a good thing. Kenta's sort of grown on me lately, he's becoming one of my favorite Tamers characters.

Anyway, hope you're enjoying this so far. And sorry Juri fans. I swear, I'm going somewhere with this. This is NOT a Juri-bashing fic!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I might have had a chuckle at how Kenta outted himself but I was shocked by how he reacted to Juri! Then again, I can't say I blame him. This is incredibly low for Juri. I cannot fathom her reasoning in this and I feel so bad for Takato.

Well, not so bad as his parents and friends are accepting of him, it seems. Jenrya, too! Right, Ori?

Right?

Ori?

Ori, it's Christmas! Y-You wouldn't! You WOULDN'T!

-Taiki Matsuki

**UPDATE: **Just letting you all know, there's a new poll on the profile - What pairings do you want to see in the future? Please vote!


	3. Call III: Jianliang

They Called Upon A Midnight Buzzed  
Call III: Jianliang

* * *

I look over to Takato from the kitchen...I just got off the phone with Hirokazu. I don't need to describe how serious whatever happened is. I have never seen Takato like this, not even close to this. He's...broken, I guess.

Takato cried the entire way here and for a while after he sat down on the living room couch. He hasn't moved. Since he stopped, he's just been mostly quiet, occasionally sobbing or crying for a minute or two, and staring off into space or at the floor. I got him some soda and some food I know he likes to calm him down as soon as we got here.

He...isn't saying anything but I understand why: Truth serum. Takato is a very talkative (and honest) drunk, he knows it but can't control it (beyond covering his mouth, usually too late). "Truth serum" is an understatement, actually.

I know he's thankful for me bringing him here and everything else, I made it clear I knew that...Takato's also a very guilty drunk. Most of what I've said to him is things to let him know he's still my friend, I want him to stay here until he feels better and he doesn't have to say anything to me - I know he's grateful or sorry or whatever. He can keep quiet as long as he needs to.

...I-I have an idea of what...Juri is telling everyone. Hirokazu's tone and choice of words sort of made it easy to guess. I'll play dumb for Takato's sake, though. And tell him what Hirokazu said.

I go to the living room and sit down on the armchair across from Takato's couch, there's also a couch between the two to the right with the coffee table to the center. On the coffee table is an empty cup of tea, I make a note to make more for Takato.

"...Takato?" I say, he lifts his head up, but he's looking away from me. Like he's ashamed... ...Takato, if it's what I think it is, you have nothing to be ashamed of. "Hirokazu just called. ...He says he's...really sorry. He didn't tell me what she's saying, but Juri...is telling everyone."

Takato starts to tear up again, he chokes and tries to hold back another breakdown.

I quickly add. "H-He says he and Kenta are behind you, always! You're still their friend, whatever it is isn't an issue for them! They're really pissed and Juri, not you. Especially Kenta, he's so pissed at Juri and completely behind you."

"...R-Really?" Takato whispers. That's...the most he's said since we left. He's calmed down from hearing that...Thank the Gods.

"Y-Yeah. And...I don't know what it is she's telling everyone. At all. They said...You should be the one to tell me. So, when you're ready, I'm all ears. Okay? A-And if Hirokazu and Kenta are behind you, then I am, too. I don't care what it is, you're always going to be my best friend, Takato."

Takato lets out a quiet sob. "Th-Thank you, Jen...I-I'm sorry to...bother you with-"

I hold up a hand, smiling slightly. "Don't, you're not a bother. And don't feel guilty .I don't like seeing you upset and...Takato, I've never seen you like this, I want to help you."

"Y-You're...the best, Jen..." Takato lets out a quiet sob.

My cell phone goes off again, I check the caller ID...Juri. I hit 'end call.' Forget it, Juri. "Whenever you're ready to tell me, Takato, go for it. They made that clear. You don't even have to tell me tonight or at all. It's up to you."

"I-I just...need a few minutes..." Takato looks to me. "Wh-Who called you?"

"...Juri, and...I don't want to hear whatever she has to say. I'm mad at her, too. We all are." Takato looks like he's going to cry again just from hearing that she called. "H-How about some tea? I-I think you...want to be as 'all there' as possible when you tell me, right? Tea'll help sober us both up." I'm still a little out of it from the punch. I'm not falling over or anything, just buzzed at this point. Takato is still really out of it. I hope he isn't sick tomorrow.

Takato nods. "Y-You don't...have to..."

"I want to," I smile. I get up and go to the kitchen. I start to make two cups of pu-er tea, it's a Chinese drunkenness cure...I know it from the fact Lianjie has a huge stash of it on hand at all times for that very reason. It's a strong black tea.

Again, my cell phone goes off...It's Juri again. I hit 'end call.' As I pour in the hot water, my phone beeps...I have a voice message. Probably from Juri... ...She's...insistent on telling me.

...If it's...what I think it is...

...Juri, how could you do this? You have no right with any secret but...This? ...Damn it, Juri. And on Christmas Eve? To Takato? Takato...he's done so much for you, from the Digital World to even now... ...And this is how you thank him? ...I-I don't think I ever want to speak to her again after this... I-I'm so angry. No matter what the secret is...

...But especially if it's what I think it is. It would be a nightmare come true if not for everyone's apparent support. Thank the Gods for that.

I go back and give Takato a cup of tea. "It's a drunkenness cure...If you don't like it, I'll make something else."

"It's...not bad," Takato says after taking a sip. "Th-Thanks." He sniffs, wiping his eyes. They're bright red from all the crying he's done.

I sit down next to him, I try to give him a comforting smile. "Just feel better, okay?" If he was upset enough for_ Ruki_ to give him a hug... ...It's gotta be huge and Ruki's gotta be_ that _pissed off at Juri.

Takato and I drink our tea quietly for a bit. I wrap an arm around him at one point when he starts sobbing. To let him know everything is okay...

...This is...one hell of a way to spend Christmas Eve.

My phone goes off again when I go back to make more tea. This time it was going to be a Christmas mint tea. I don't think Takato really liked the pu-er.

I look at the caller ID... ...I don't recognize it. ...If it's Juri on a pay phone, I'm going to tell her off. "...Hello?"

"Jenrya? This is Takato's Mother." Mrs. Matsuda? ...She sounds worried... ...Please, don't tell me...

"O-Oh, um...H-Hi..." ...Juri, you didn't... N-now I know what you're telling everyone...

"...Is Takato with you? We...know he's upset. And what Juri-"

"I-I don't know what it is, please, don't tell me," I say, quickly. I feel bad for interrupting her, but I-I want to make sure Takato has that 'control' Hirokazu and Kenta were talking about. "S-Sorry to interrupt you, but Hirokazu and Kenta told me it's best if Takato tells me on his own. That he needs a least a little control over what's going on."

"I understand, I won't tell you what it is, but Juri did call us." Damn it, Juri... "Tell Takato that we're mad at Juri. Not him. This doesn't upset us at all. We still love him, it's not an issue."

"I-I will...Thank you."

"And...Jenrya?"

"Y-Yes?"

"...Please, always be Takato's best friend. Don't...Don't ever abandon him." Trust me, I would never abandon Takato. Ever. I-I would do anything for him because I know he'd do anything for me... ...Takato's the greatest in that regard. He would also do anything for Juri...

...And Juri would do this to him.

"I would never, Mrs. Matsuda. Takato's my best friend. Always. Don't worry." I say...This sort of confirms it.

"Thank you. Tell him he can take as long as he needs to calm down and come home, he can stay with you as long as he needs. Thank you for watching him, Jenrya. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." I wait for her to hang up, then I end the call.

...Takato...You're gay? I'm sorry that Juri's telling everyone this...I know this is the last thing you want everyone talking about. ...But, if it helps, they're talking about how pissed off they are at Juri for outting you to everyone.

I walk into the living room after finishing the tea. Takato's staring at me and on the verge of breaking down again. I think he knows who called, he's just hoping he's wrong.

"...Y-Your Mother called," I say as I set down the tea. Takato starts to break down again. "W-Wait! T-Takato, don't cry! It's _good _news, I swear!...Sh-She said...they're angry at Juri, not you! Th-They love you, Takato. They wanted me to tell you that! They love you. They're not angry or anything! Please...C-Calm down. Y-Your Mom said you can take your time coming home, you can stay here as long as it takes...Please, Takato...Don't cry." I-I sort of...panicked, but...I don't like seeing Takato cry like this...I-I'm so sorry, Takato.

"D-Did...she really...say that?"

I nod. "They're...mad at Juri. Not you." I sit down and...I give Takato a hug, I've got both arms around him, holding him close. ...This isn't an issue for me, Takato. "Please...Takato... It's okay." I-I want him to feel at ease with this, I want him to calm down... ...I know, Takato, it's the last thing you wanted anyone to know...

...I understand.

"...S-Something...tells me you...know what it is...Right?" Takato asks, he cautiously hugs me back. I-I can almost sense the blush he's probably got right now.

"...No-one's told me, I even told your Mom not to tell me. ...I don't know what it is, you're the one who has to tell me."

"But...You've guessed, right? It's...sort of obvious, isn't it?" Takato sniffs, then chokes. Please, Takato, don't cry.

I hold Takato a little tighter. "...I have a theory, but...You need to confirm it." ...I shouldn't lie to him, it's very obvious just by how everyone's acting. He'd know if I was lying and I know he wouldn't like it.

"...I-I'm...ready to tell you...when you're ready...to hear it," Takato whispers. I don't let go of him. "...Jen?"

"Tell me." I say.

"...I-If it's...what you think it is...Are you sure...you want to be hugging me?" Takato barely speaks above a whisper. I know how scared you are, Takato. I-I understand, trust me...I understand completely.

"Yes," I say. "Takato...if it's that...I want to hug you."

"Y-You...want to hug me? Wh-why? I-I..."

"I know it's scary. I want you to know it's okay. Just tell me. And I won't let you go."

"...I'm gay, Jen."

"You're also my best friend, Takato," I say. I sort of...feel tears welling in my eyes. I-I'm so sorry everyone found out this way, Takato. Takato lets out a quiet sob, he's starting to cry again. "Takato, don't cry. It's okay. Please, don't cry. I-I'm going to cry, too, if you cry."

"Why...would you cry?"

"A lot of reasons...But mostly because I don't like seeing you this upset," I say, my voice cracks. I'm still holding onto him, he's still holding onto me.

"This...isn't a problem for you?"

"I can't have a problem," I say. I finally let go of him, mostly because I have to wipe my eyes and cheeks, a few tears managed to get out as hard I tried to keep from crying...He sees I was serious about crying, too. I can tell he's surprised, just by the look on his face. "Tell me what happened, Takato. Please. This doesn't bother me at all. Tell me everything. I won't be upset, not with you." I sniff, wiping my eyes again.

"Juri and I...we were drinking punch. I-I didn't know it was spiked and...We were both drinking a lot of it," Takato sighs. "We...We just talked like...we always do. About...Everything, pretty much. She and I just talked and drank punch since...Pretty much as soon as I go there. She invited me to the refreshment table with her."

I nod. ...Damn it, Ryou, why the hell did you spike the punch? Well, I think it's Ryou but...I mean, who else could it have been? Well, Hirokazu, would be a likely suspect, too...Except that I was with him the whole time. I didn't see him even go near it except to get a couple glasses of his own...And I trust Kenta not to spike the punch, he wouldn't even if Hirokazu asked him to. And we all know how Takato handles alcohol, we don't like doing that to him.

"...A-And when...we both realized we were...drunk...W-Well...She laughed it off, saying, 'it's a party, let's just have fun' or something like that." Takato sighs. "And then she started talking about The Digital World and...how close we were as kids and...kind of are now."

...I think...I see where this was going...

"I realized that she was hinting at the idea of us going out. I-I even asked her if that's what she wanted," Takato sniffs and wipes his eyes. "She thought it meant I was...open to the idea. That I liked her back. She smiled, like...Really smiled and...said 'yes' and...pointed out that I'd been standing under some mistletoe the whole time."

"What...did you do?"

"...I stepped out from under the mistletoe and told her...I-I was really sorry but I didn't feel that way about her." He looks at me, tears running down his cheeks. "I-I really was sorry, Jen...I-I know it hurt her a lot that I turned her down. I-I'm still so sorry..." He wipes his eyes and cheeks.

...Takato says...he's still sorry? A-After what Juri's done? ...How?

Takato continues, "Sh-She was...shocked. Like...I told her I hated her. I-I don't!" You mean '_didn't_,' right? "And...She asked...if I liked Ruki. I-I shook my head and said Ruki...wasn't my type. And Juri...Sh-She was getting angry, I-I've never seen her get angry like that. She screamed at me, asking who was 'my type.'"

"'Guys,' right?" I ask. It's...what I would have said.

"N-No...I-I made an even bigger mistake...I-I gave her a name. Sh-She went silent and then...freaked out." Takato sighs. A name? ...Really? "She...took it so hard, like...I-I don't know how she could have had a reaction like that, Jen...I-I was so scared because...she was so angry at me...Just because I couldn't like her back...I-I kept telling her how sorry I was, that I never meant to hurt her like that. But it didn't matter. She was so angry at me."

"Th-That was when she let out that scream, right?" I ask. "Th-That's what got our attention in the other room."

Takato nods. "Sh-She just...ran out, passing by Ruki and Ryou and screaming, 'Takato's gay!' Sh-She sort of ranted about it as she stormed out, I kept hearing 'gay' a lot. And...I-I was already sort of crying when she got mad but when...she told Ruki and Ryou...I lost it. Sh-She wasn't going to keep quiet about it. I figured that she was probably going to tell everyone. I-I wanted to keep this a secret, I never wanted anyone to know...I didn't know how Ruki and Ryou would take it, I could barely face them. I was so scared." He wipes his eyes, letting out a quiet sob. "...I saw Ryou run after Juri before I just...fell apart. I-I was amazed when...Ruki gave me a hug." We all were. "Sh-She told me, 'it's okay, Takato, don't cry' in...such a comforting tone. I actually felt a little better...I almost didn't think it was Ruki! And then...You know the rest." ...Ruki passed him off to me. Gently. And... ...I sort of held him, I let him cry on my shoulder. ...I felt so terrible and I didn't even know what it was.

"I'm sorry, Takato," I sigh. "If...it counts, it doesn't look like anyone else is upset about it. They all support you, it doesn't bother us at all. Hirokazu and Kenta are behind you." And I suddenly wonder what Hirokazu meant by 'especially Kenta.' "Y-Your parents, too...It's not that bad."

"...I know," Takato hangs his head. "This is just something I wanted to keep to myself. I-I'd tell everyone when...I was ready. Someday. A-And in one night...I get drunk, I say something stupid and now...everyone knows. I-I'm such an idiot, Jen."

"No, you're not, Takato," I...I have to give him another hug. "Don't say that. You're not an idiot."

"Th-Thank you, Jen. I'm so happy you're still my friend."

"You...said you gave her a name," I say, not letting go. "Can...I ask that name?"

Takato stiffens. "I-I...It was...Um...Y-You don't...Um..." He stammers a bit, I can tell he's trying to fight the last of the 'truth serum' in his system. He can't tell a lie when drunk, he really can't.

I laugh a little. "...I knew it." He doesn't have to say it, his reaction is enough to tell me whose name he said. "I-I knew it."

"...Jen?" Takato whispers. "Wh-What...do you...?" He trails off.

I hold Takato a little closer and...I do something. Something he doesn't expect, something I never thought I'd do...

...Something neither of us thought would ever happen...

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
What did Jen do?

...You're gonna have to guess. And I doubt it'll be that hard.

Next chapter, we find out what REALLY happened!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Thank God, I was worried for a bit. Then again, it is Christmas. You're actually somewhat nice at Christmas!

I think.

I don't know what Ori means by "what REALLY" happened. Unless he's going to claim the last chapter was a drunken dream of some kind (except I know how much he hates that "plot twist"). Maybe something ELSE was put in that punch (THAT I could see Ori doing more easily).

-Taiki Matsuki


	4. Call IV: Ruki

They Called Upon A Midnight Buzzed  
Call IV: Ruki

* * *

I am going to _murder_ Juri. I don't care if it's Christmas Eve, she's on my shit list...I am so damned pissed off at her I can barely think straight! At least it sobered me the hell up, rage tends to do that for me...

...Who the hell _did_ spike the punch? Ryou swore to the Gods it wasn't him and I believe him since I saw him spiking his own punch glass a couple times, he wouldn't bother if he had already spiked the bowl. He also showed me his flask, it was still pretty full and filled with something we'd have _definitely_ noticed in the punch.

Kenta said it wasn't him or Hirokazu (and those two know the price for lying). I doubt it was Jen. And Takato wouldn't have drank so much if he did it. He definitely wasn't aware of the booze. And he's Takato, he wouldn't spike the punch for a billion yen.

I found an empty bottle of blackberry schnapps in the trash as Ryou and I left to find Juri. That's what it had to be, anyway, the flavor blended into the punch perfectly and schnapps goes down _so_ easily, especially watered down. Also it's a brand Ryou hates, that ruled him out as a suspect - he hates the cheap stuff.

It's been snowing since before the party started and it's only been getting worse as the night goes on. I hope Takato and Jen made it back to Jen's place okay. Jen was tipsy and Takato was...flat out wasted. There was no way he knew the punch was spiked, I've never seen him so wasted...

...Takato really doesn't like to drink. Things like this sort of happen when he drinks, though none of them have been even close to this. Besides the fact he's a lightweight for _everything_, alcohol is like freakin' truth serum to him, he just won't shut up sometimes and, usually, blabs out something embarrassing about himself...Usually, it's something funny. This...wasn't funny.

...Takato's gay. Not surprising. I wonder if this means Kenta'll come out of the closet...Ryou and I both freakin' know! He's..._Kenta_, you know? Anyway, I had a feeling Takato was 'different' since we first met, I think I even said some things about it to his face a few times before The Digital World. Not that I'm going to take them back in light of this revelation...I was right, after all.

Ryou was more surprised than I was by Juri's "announcement" as she ran away. Then again, KENTA was a surprise to him... Are you blind, Akiyama? Kenta was a surprise? Whatever...I have bigger things to worry about than which Tamer is the gayest dreamer.

My cell phone goes off as I turn a corner. I check the display. ...Juri...

I answer, "You'd better have a damned good explanation for what you did," I say, answering the phone. "And if I find you, Juri..."

"...H-How...upset is Takato? S-Since I left...?" ...Oh, NOW you give a shit about Takato? Too little, too late!

"Someone took him to their place," I say. "I won't say who." Ryou called me earlier, Kenta gave him a heads up that Juri's been calling everyone to let them know...I was pissed off enough when she told Ryou and I. This just pisses me off even more. "Why do you care?"

"...I want...to apologize..." Juri's crying. Oh, wonderful, now booze makes you depressed! What the hell were you on before, then? Or now? ...If it isn't booze, then...What the hell kind of party did I throw tonight? Who's dealing? ...Akiyama...?

"Apologize? Juri, you are so, so far beyond the point where an apology is going to mean shit to Takato! Hell, I doubt an apology is going to mean shit to any of us! You outted him to all of his friends!"

"...A-And...Um..." ...And?

"...Go on. Now."

"...I called...his Mother-"

"You're not going to live to see Christmas day, now. You know that right?" I say, my eyes wide in shock and rage. Especially as I turn another corner on the sidewalk...I see her in the distance on some steps going up a hill, she's at the park...

..._Of course_ she's at the park! _Everyone_ goes to the freakin' park! I should've come here _first_...Damn it, I gotta call Ryou and tell him to get his ass over here.

"R-Ruki..." She hangs up her phone as I approach. She's not trying to run. Good. "I-I..." She's starting to cry harder. She looks so pathetic...So DAMNED PATHETIC!

STOP IT!

I slap her across the face. She goes down with a shout, but I'm pretty sure she was expecting it. "...I want to know what the hell was running through your head earlier. You are going to explain to me why you did that to Takato. And if I am satisfied with your answer, you might just live."

"R-Ruki-" she whimpers.

"Don't." I pull out my phone and dial a number, keeping an eye on Juri. "Akiyama. Found her at the park. Get over here. We'll meet you at the picnic tables. I think I'm South of Guilmon's spot, but I don't really know. Snow makes it hard to tell." Beer goggles, too.

"I'm not far, see you soon, Ruki-chan," Ryou hangs up. You're obviously still drunk, Akiyama, because you did NOT just call me 'Ruki-chan.' ...It's Christmas Eve, I'll let it slide. I might just take it out on Juri instead.

I grab Juri by the arm and walk her up the steps, carefully. We're both still sort of drunk (especially Juri, surprisingly) and the steps are kind of slippery. We make our way through the snow to a picnic table. I sit her down next to me, she's still rubbing her cheek. I didn't hold back and I'm not sorry for it. I'm so damned pissed right now. "We're waiting for Ryou, then you spill everything. Got it?"

Juri starts crying.

"Oh, shut up!" I snap. "I doubt you're faking but you are NOT winning any sympathy from me if you cry. I'd sooner throw you in a pit and let you drown in your own tears righ-"

"I _KNOW!_" Juri snaps at me with...I didn't know she was capable of such a dirty look. And she's using it on _me_... "I KNOW, DAMN IT! I-I don't...I don't know what came over me! But I don't need _you_ acting like a _complete bitch_ to me right now, Ruki! Especially since...I know this...cost me Takato and...everyone! I-I know sorry won't fix things, I know...Takato hates me, but...Just stop it, Ruki! Please, just shut the _hell_ up until Ryou gets here!" ...Wow...

I smirk. "...Juri, I think Takato might actually like you after this." I just HAVE to say this, just for the way she spoke to me...I'm a little impressed, Juri. Still pissed, but...impressed.

"Wh-What? Why?" She gives me a confused look before wiping her eyes.

"Because you obviously grew a pair of balls." I can't help but laugh at the look on Juri's face, the pure shock at my use of that phrase on her and...The sudden look of disgust tells me she might've gotten a mental image to go along with it. Juri, don't mess with me. Even when I don't scream at you, you don't want to piss me off. You managed to do it once tonight, don't try for two if you know what's good for you.

"Ruki...did you REALLY just say that?" I hear a chuckle behind me.

"Hello, Ryou," I turn, Ryou is holding back a huge laugh. "And if you're asking that, you obviously didn't see why I said it."

"No, but I_ heard_ it," Ryou says. "And you've got a point. I didn't know Juri had any of this in her, especially yelling at _you_ of all people." He walks over to us, wobbling a little...Akiyama, please don't tell me you've dipped into your own supply while on the hunt. He sits down on the other side of Juri. "...So, talk. Just what the hell happened? You've..._never_ acted like that before. I almost want to get a priest and some holy water because what I saw was _nothing_ like the Juri Katou I know. Especially with _who _you did all that to...Whether he loves you back or not, Takato does care a lot about you, Juri. I mean...Just all he's done for you and...You pull this?"

Juri starts to cry again. "I-I know...I-I'm so sorry..."

"Juri, don't." I say. "I'm freezing my ass off out here, I'm sure you are, too. But you know what? We're not leaving this spot until I find out what the hell happened," I say. "So either spill it or get ready to be a corpsicle."

"...Ruki..." Juri whimpers. She sounds so pathetic, I want to hit her again... ...I won't. "...I-I...I was the one who...spiked the punch."

Both Ryou and I exchange surprised glances. "..._You_ spiked the punch?" Ryou asks.

"You? Ms. Goody-Goody?" I can't believe this...Well, at least Ryou's off the hook now. I'm sure everyone suspects it was him because, well, come on! Juri is the LAST person we'd expect to even JOKE about spiking punch! And Hirokazu and Kenta have an alibi, more or less.

Plus we all know Ryou "self-medicated" after our partners went back to the Digital World a little over half a decade ago...And sometimes still does, but not even close to as much. And only booze.

"I-I...Takato and I, we've...always been close, you know?" Juri says. "I-I...I've liked him for a long time but...I was always too scared to tell him. I was so sure he liked me. J-Just with...how he is a-and...the way he acted in The Digital World and after D-Reaper...I-I was so sure he liked me back," Juri breathes heavily, wiping her eyes. "But...He's Takato. He's so shy, he'd never be the one...to confess, I figured. S-So, I...I thought...it'd loosen us both up. We'd...talk and, maybe... ...one of us would confess... B-But...I-I...We both had...too much. I-I couldn't stop...I-I don't know why, I couldn't stop!" She leans forward on the snow covered picnic table and starts bawling. I hate that sound.

"Wow..." Ryou shakes his head, looking forward. "Th-That is...Hoy shit... Juri, I-I'm shocked.."

"I'm kinda proud of her," I smirk. Juri's got a dark side. Who knew? And a bitchy side that pulls shit I wouldn't even DARE to joke about. I know I'm a little..."mean" to the others, but I pull my punches. If I found out Takato was gay instead of Juri, this is the last thing I would ever do...I know Kenta's gay and only told Ryou, because he's sworn to secrecy...Plus I got some "dirt" on him to make sure he keeps quiet.

"Ruki..." Juri looks to me for a moment and, again, lets out a whimpering sob into her hands, facing forward and leaning into the picnic table. "...I-I made sure he drank a lot of it. More than I did. I-I waited until he said he thought the punch had been spiked... ...I told him to have some fun."

"...You?" Ryou asks. "You told Takato to 'have some fun' with spiked punch? And you know how Takato avoids drinking, right? ...Ruki, what do you think of this?"

"I'm still pissed as hell," I say. I may be impressed by Juri's newfound 'dark side' but...This doesn't excuse what she did in the slightest. "Keep going, Juri."

"...I decided to talk about the past and how close we were. H-He was, looking back, really uncomfortable with the subject and flat out asked if...I was hinting at the idea of us...going out. I-I thought it meant...he was ready, that we'd be together. I-I was so happy, I thought I got...my Christmas wish. I-I didn't even notice it until we were a little drunk, but he was standing under some mistletoe...Everything was _perfect!_ It was...just so perfect for...us. I-It was exactly what I wanted it to be like."

I nod. "...And what happened?"

"I told him 'yes' and told him that he was standing...under some mistletoe." She lets out a long sigh. "H-He looked up, and had this...look on his face, like he was _afraid_. He stepped _so_ far out from under it and... H-He apologized a lot and said...he didn't like me that way." She starts crying again. "I-I was...so sure..."

I'm about to tell her to hurry it up but Ryou holds up a hand, giving me a look... ...Fine, Akiyama, I'll let her have a minute.

After more time than I wanted to give her, Juri finally calms down. "So, what happened next?" Ryou asks.

"...I asked if Ruki was who he liked." Oh, GODS, Juri don't even _JOKE_ about that! "He said, Ruki wasn't...his type. I-I got so angry. I-I was so mad that...my perfect Christmas moment was...ruined. A-And I blamed him...I don't know why, but I blamed him. I...had it in my head he was just leading me on...all these years. I screamed at him and demanded to know who was 'his type.'"

"...And he said 'guys,' right?" I ask. Perfect answer and...just what a drunken, gay Takato would say.

"N-No...Jen." Juri sobs. "H-He said Jen was his type...I-I think it slipped because I scared him so much and... ...he was really drunk." ...Jen?

...Actually, given how Takato is incapable of lying after a couple beers..._That_ is the perfect answer from a drunken, gay Takato...

Ryou and I, again, exchanged shocked looks. ...Jen was the one who took Takato back to his place. ...H-How would Jen...take to this news? Hirokazu and Kenta are one thing, they're not going to object. Kenta, for obvious reasons and Hirokazu...Let's face it, if he hangs around with Kenta that much...I kinda wonder about him...But, Jen? I don't know.

"Ryou...Call Jen. Find out if he knows and... ...if Takato's okay. Don't tell him unless you're sure knows who's Takato's type, got it?" I say.

Ryou nods. He gets up and pulls out his cell phone.

"...I-I'm sorry," Juri whispers. "I-I...I was drunk and...I-I just didn't know how to...focus my anger. I-I was so mad. And I don't...know why I blamed Takato," Juri starts crying again. "I-I called his parents...I-I actually outted him to his Mother...Because I wanted to tell someone how angry I was at him for not liking me back. ...I-I'm so sorry."

"...Juri, I don't know if it's possible for anyone to forgive you after this," I say. "How did his mother take it?" ...That I'm also worried about.

"...She said I had no right to tell her that. I-I don't...I don't think she disapproves. ...She knew I was drunk, too. ...I-I don't think I can ever...go back to the Matsuda Bakery, even if Takato doesn't hate me. I-I'm...so mad at myself and so embarrassed...K-Kenta also got...really angry at me," Juri sighs.

"I heard from Ryou that Kenta's...really pissed. I mean, you outted Takato to a gay guy, how do you think he'd react?"

"...I didn't...know he was gay, too. N-Not until...he told me," Juri sighs. "H-he...was so angry but...I didn't care. It just made me even angrier...That was when I called Takato's mother. After Kenta. ...I-I told her that Takato led me on all this time. I-I felt like he did, but I know he didn't...I-I just...I don't know what came over me! I-I don't...I never knew I could do something like this...Especially to Takato..." And here come the waterworks...

...I just can't show any sympathy here. Juri and I were good friends, same with her and Kenta (I'm pretty sure she's his unofficial fag hag). I thought I knew her. If she was crying right now because Takato was gay and couldn't return her feelings, I'd honestly do everything I could for her...

...But that didn't happen. Instead, she went insane. I know some people can't handle rejection, but...Shit, Juri...Shit...

"...Juri, you...have no idea what you've done. You really don't and you're so damn lucky Takato's parents are more pissed at you than they are upset about Takato. You know the horror stories...Takato could be in such deep shit, deeper than you're in... ...I'm still worried about how Jen would take the news. If Jen hates Takato... ...Juri, I don't think anyone would forgive you. Takato sure as hell won't." Granted, we'd also be pissed at Jen for how he took the news, but I imagine Juri would take the most heat for starting the whole mess.

Though...I can't really see Jen getting pissed at Takato for...ANYTHING! It'd take a lot for it to happen. I just want to play it safe, though. I also couldn't see any of what happened tonight and it's been a surprise every hour.

"I-I know... ...I-I'm just so sorry..."

Ryou comes back to the table, pocketing his phone.

"...Well?" I look to Ryou.

"...Um... ...H-He didn't answer his phone," Ryou says. "I tried Jen's home, cell and Takato's cell... N-No answer on anything."

"Shit..." I sigh. "...Call Ace and Gary, we'll go over to Jen's. All of us and...sort this out." I look to Juri. "You're going to apologize to Takato in person. I'm going to drag you by the hair if I have to, got it?"

Juri nods. "...I won't...run away. ...It's the last time I'll...probably ever see him again. I-I want...to tell him how sorry I am. I know it...won't change things, but... I hate myself so much right now."

I look to Ryou, he's already reaching for his phone again. "Wait, I'll call them." I say.

"You? Why?"

"Just wanna talk to Kenta," I say. Ryou nods and puts his phone away. I pull out my phone and dial Kenta's number...

"...Ruki?"

"Kenta, we found Juri...It's a hell of a story but we're gonna drag her over to Jen's to apologize. I'm worried. Jen's not answering either phone and Takato's phone just goes to voice mail."

"You're worried? Why? Jen is Takato's best friend..."

"...Jen is also Takato's 'type,'" I say, "I'm worried about how he'll feel about that little detail."

"Takato likes Jen? ...Actually..." ...Yeah, not that surprising. Good point, Kenta.

"That's how Juri came to the 'Takato's gay' theory," I explain. "Takato let it slip that he liked Jen. And we both know how he...handles alcohol."

"Y-Yeah, but...Ruki, I don't think Jen would have a problem... But, if they're not answering their phones...And, um, Hirokazu called Jen earlier after Juri called me. W-We...Oh, shit..."

"'Oh, shit' what?" I ask. Those two words are never good, especially coming from Kenta and Hirokazu...

"...I asked Hirokazu to tell Jen that we weren't going to tell him what Juri was telling everyone. W-We thought it would be best if Takato...had control over telling one person, you know? ...A-And if...N-No, I don't think Jen would do that to him. But...Either way, getting Juri to apologize would...I dunno, you sure Takato wants to even look at her?"

"We'll have her wait in the hall and ask him. If he says no, she can walk herself home," I say, looking to Juri. She's starting to cry again. "And I am...sort of worried about Takato."

"Me, too," Kenta says. "Hirokazu and I'll head over to Jen's apartment, we'll meet you outside of it. Where are you?"

"The park, we'll get there before you two. We'll wait and...I hope Takato's all right." I'm amazed Kenta isn't joking about the fact I'm 'actually worried' about Takato...Then again, that shows how serious this whole thing is. "There's a key under a fake rock in the front garden, by one of those stone lanterns in a spot that doesn't get snow. Lock the place for me, okay? I'm pretty sure the back's locked and if it isn't, doesn't matter. That key's only for the front. See you soon." My Mom and Grandma are out of town for the next few days, that's why I even decided to throw that stupid party.

"We'll lock up the front. See you...And warn Juri: I am so damned pissed at her right now. I-I don't know if I can forgive her, okay? ...I-I really don't think I can. I might...I might spend some time screaming at her."

"For the record, she didn't out you, too. Ryou and I knew for a loooong time."

"Y-You...knew...?"

"Yeah, you're not flaming gay or anything, but...You're Kenta-gay, you know what I mean?" Just that special type of gay only Kenta Kitagawa possesses...

...Actually my first big tip off was MarineAngemon. I mean, _just LOOK at that thing!_

"Not...really...But...W-Well...A-As long as it's not a problem."

"Kenta, I hate you for so many reasons, but this isn't one of them," I reply. Kenta laughs on the other end. "See you soon." I hang up and turn to Juri. "Kenta's still pissed as hell, but I'm sure you know that, right?"

"...Yes." Juri whispers, she's calmed down but something tells me she'll be on the verge or tears constantly for the next week. At least. "I-I don't...I don't know what came over me. I was just...so angry."

"Booze does different things to everyone but...Crap..." Ryou shakes his head. "Juri, never touch another bottle again, okay? You are not a good drunk." ...No shit, Juri's...the worst drunk I've ever met...

...Ryou's actually a pretty fun drunk, he'll try to tell a joke and screw it up beyond all recognition...But that's what's so funny about him. I'm...actually kind of the same, some say I'm a "nice" drunk... ...It's best they not say that to me when I'm sober.

Jen's a quiet drunk, it's hard to even tell if he's drunk or not because of it. And annoying as hell, too. You either find out if he trips over his own feet or passes out, pretty much.

Kenta's actually...a stupid and affectionate drunk. And... ...Let's just say that was the second tip off after MarineAngemon, you know what I mean? ...Fine. He's...I'd say 'flaming' when he's really drunk, but Kenta is BEYOND flaming when drunk. I'd be amazed if Ryou and I were the only ones to figure it out, just feed him enough beer and... ...It's just freakin' obvious. I think the only reason no-one suspected him is because they just thought he was joking, he's _that gay_.

Hirokazu's a stupid drunk - Dare him to do ANYTHING and he'll do it... ...I've seen him go streaking a few times after a few too many (actually, I'm pretty sure we've all seen it at some point)... ...And in retrospect, all those times I think the darer was either Kenta or Takato (or both)...Didn't know they had that in them...

...I'm pretty sure Hirokazu was too wasted to remember. If not...Like I said, he hangs around Kenta so damn much!

"I-I...If Takato...doesn't hate me, I swear...I-I'll never..." Juri chokes. This is so damned aggravating...

"Oh, don't, Juri! Just don't!" I roll my eyes. "Don't pull off that bargaining crap. Just come with us and face the music. Don't expect any Christmas miracles, though!" What is this? Is she actually going through the five stages of grief or something?

...Fine, I think acceptance is after bargaining. Accept the fact you REALLY screwed over Takato and, even more, you screwed yourself, Juri.

"...I'll stop..."

We help Juri walk through the snow and down the steps.

...This is going to be interesting. Whatever happens, I just hope Takato is okay.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Didn't expect Juri to be the one to spike the punch, did you?

For the record, I'm basing Juri's drunken antics on a friend of a friend who...She's the nicest person on Earth, but after one too many turns into... ...Well, pure evil and rage. It's the scariest thing I've ever seen, too, so...Yeah, some people just shouldn't drink.

Me, I'm more like Takato when drunk: Talkative and stupid. I also want to sing karaoke a lot more for some reason...I'm a stupid musical drunk, I guess.

Also, I know at the end of Tamers Ruki's heart grows three sizes but... ...I love bitchy Ruki SO much more. She's got a heart of gold but more thorns than a hundred square mile field of rose bushes inhabited by thousands of porcupines, hedgehogs and echindas...And some snapping turtles for good measure! But I wouldn't have her any other way.

Also, her "gayest dreamer" line: For anyone who doesn't get it\thinks it was a typo - This is a reference to the Tamers opening "The Biggest Dreamer." I figure the Tamers are aware of the song's existence since Xiaochun sings it karaoke at the end of the Runaway Digimon Express Movie (Ruki's Mother also sings "My Tomorrow," which is the first Tamers ending).

I gotta point out, too, there's another fic I'm playing with that has a similar scenario and it might just go up: Drunk at Christmas eve. I don't like to upload two fics with similar themes at once but... ...If I finish the other, I'm going to put it up because I really liked how the schnapps chapter turned out. So fair warning, I might be a one-trick pony this Christmas.

Finally, the next chapter was by far the most fun to write in this fic.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ori, the more slash you let me put up, the better, so don't worry about two schnapps-themed fics going up! I want them! Especially if they're both Jenkato! We need more Jenkato this Christmas! Please, Ori, a Christmas filled with Jenkato is my one Christmas wish!

I'm still mad at Juri for what she did, but I do feel just a tiny bit sorry for her. Especially since she realized what she had done and what it cost her.

I'm not much a drinker, so I can't tell you what sort of drunk I am. I can however agree with Ori on his "stupid musical drunk" statement. Well, except for stupid. He's just weirder than usual and makes a TON of typos. He's a "Yaoist" after all, ha ha ha!

On a final note: As of this chapter, this account has archived over 250,000 words! Go Ori! 250,000 Words! And before you say it: Yes, Ori, that is is a GOOD thing. Especially since so many of them are Jenkato!

-Taiki Matsuki


	5. Thoughts I: Takato

They Called Upon A Midnight Buzzed  
Thoughts I: Takato

* * *

...This can't be a dream. Dreams don't start like this...

...This can't be a nightmare. Nightmares don't end like this...

This can't...be real, though...It just can't be!

...I-I...I still can't believe I was so stupid...I drank so much of that stupid punch-Wait...

..._Why_ did I drink so much of that punch to begin with? I-I didn't know it was spiked, I-I couldn't taste or smell the alcohol, but... ...I-I had...So much of it...

...I remember that Juri called me over to the table that had the punch and the snacks a little after I got there. I was the last to get to Ruki's.

_"Takato, have some punch with me."_

_"Thanks, Juri."_

...That...was my first glass of that stupid punch.

_"Excited? Tomorrow's Christmas and all..."_

_"Y-Yeah, I can't wait. Every Christmas day, my family does these special sweet rolls for breakfast. They're a little different from the ones we sell."_

_"How so?"_

_"Just really, really good. It's a special recipe. I-I don't know it, actually...My parents said they'll tell me the recipe either when I take over the bakery or when I meet 'that special someone.' The recipe is special because my Dad made them for my Mom when they first met as a gift."_ They only make that recipe on their anniversary, their birthdays (and mine since I like the rolls so much) and Christmas.

...I remember, now, that look on her face when I said "that special someone." I didn't notice it at the time but, when I talked about the recipe...

...I-I used...my own words for that. My parents said 'special girl.' ...I-I...I actually said 'someone' to avoid hinting at...anything with her, actually. That was stupid of me, I just should have said "take over the bakery." ...Why am I such an idiot?

_"Ha ha ha! Which do you think'll come first, then?"_

_"Who knows?"_

We chatted a little more about Christmas Day and what our families do at Christmas. Then, Juri refilled my cup for me...Actually, that was...the second time she refilled it. The first time was after I talked about the special rolls.

_"How do you think Guilmon woud like Christmas?"_

_"He'd eat his weight in Christmas cake, of course. He's Guilmon."_ I thought it was...a little weird she brought up Guilmon. We...sort of ran out of things to talk about with the bakery and Christmas day being tomorrow.

_"Really? Does he like strawberries as much as _you_ do?"_ I-I can't help it, I love strawberries on Christmas cake or just about anything, but especially Christmas cake. My parents actually have the 'T-Chan Special.' It's Christmas cake with 'extra' strawberries (as in the top of the cake is COVERED in them, instead of one or two for each slice on the edge) and strawberry frosting. It's not all that popular so you have to special order it.

...A-Actually...Juri ordered one the day before, she picked it up this morning but she asked for...some extra space cleared in the middle - just frosting, the strawberries were put on the side in a bag. My Mom asked her about it, I was just outside the door into the back when Juri picked it up. Juri said that she wanted to write something special in frosting later...

My Mom offered to do it for her, but she said 'It's not set in stone until tonight.'

...Juri, was...that cake...?

...She...was planning to confess tonight...And she seemed so sure I was... ...going to like her back.

_"Um, I don't know, actually. He loves bread and cakes, but I don't know if he has any specific flavors he likes...Oh, I know Culumon loves custard filled breads!"_

_"Culumon?"_

_"Yeah, he...Um...One time he...Uh, what's...the word...I'm looking for...?"_ That...was when I was starting to feel the effects... She didn't even ask at that point, she...

...refilled...

...my...

...punch...

...Juri, y-you...you didn't...!

...Did you?

N-No, Juri isn't... She's not like that. It was probably Ryou. Ryou...took to losing our partners the hardest...Well, that's debatable, Ruki went back to her old ways within about half a year - Well, no, it looks like she's her old self but... ...Ruki's one of the nicest people I know. Once you get past her, um, "razor sharp, poison tipped thorns of death," she's nice in her own way.

A-Anyway, Ryou..."self-medicated" with a lot of things for a while...Mostly alcohol...And something else I-um...found out about the hard way (I...took a couple "aspirin" for a headache and...um...I don't remember much after that). He didn't give up drinking, but an "incident" involving Ruki (we don't know any details beyond that) made him cut down a lot and give up everything else...But, well, I've seen his flask. I-It had to be him...

...Because if not...

After a while and some...sort of awkward chatting, I-I realized...I was really, really drunk. Normally, there are some warning signs but...

...Whatever was in that punch was strong and...I drank a lot of it before I really started feeling its effects.

I-I said to Juri, _"I think...someone spiked the punch. W-We should-"_

_"Takato, it's Christmas eve...and a party. Let's have a little fun."_

_"F-Fun? ...W-Well...Okay..."_ I...set my glass aside and I grabbed one of the bottled waters. I wanted to get this...stuff out of my system or something. I-I_ hate _being drunk...I always, AWAYS say something stupid and embarrassing about myself. ...Especially this time...Th-The alcohol hadn't even taken full effect by that point...

...I-I remember what Juri did a little bit after...

...She had been drinking a lot of that punch, too. Not as much as me at first but... After I said the punch was spiked... She kept drinking. I-I was so drunk that...I didn't notice. Looking back...I-I should have known something was up, just from that...

...Juri...

N-Now I remember! Right before...she talked about the Digital World and...started down "that road," she...Wow...I-I can't believe she did this. Or that I didn't notice.

She...filled her cup and... ...gulped down all of it. ...Like she was drinking...What did Ryou call it? "Liquid courage."

...Oh, Gods... J-Juri...You did...This was...you...

...You planned to... ...Wh-Why?

_"...Remember The Digital World?"_

_"Digital World? H-How could I forget? ...How could...any of us forget..._" I-I always feel uneasy talking to her about The Digital World... ...Especially our... ...encounters with Beelzebumon. She's forgiven Impmon, but...The memory is...painful for all of us. Especially Juri. And...I don't like to remember Megidramon...

...I didn't...know I was capable of...not only such anger but...I-I wanted Beelzebumon-No, _Impmon_...I_ wanted _him to die. I _wanted _Guilmon to _kill_ him in...the most brutal way possible...because of what he did. I...I never knew I had that in me... ...I'm ashamed that I had that in me.

I...I _never _want to be that angry again. I_ never _want to kill someone_ ever again._

_"...You...did a lot for me back then, Takato. I-I know you...wanted to a-avenge... ...Leomon... You got...so angry over what happened and... ...Then... ...You became a knight in shining armor. Ha ha, literally... You became my knight in shining armor."_

That last part...I got a little worried about what she meant by "her" knight in shining armor. I became Dukemon to protect her, yes, but...

...Dukemon was Jen's knight, Ruki's knight, Hirokazu's knight, Kenta's knight, Shiuchon's knight, too. Dukemon protected everyone. ...Juri just happened to need the most protection at the time. And even then, Dukemon needed protection, too, against Beelzebumon...

... ... ...If Hirokazu and Guardromon didn't distract Beelzebumon that time... ... ...

_"...And... Then when we got back... ...With D-Reaper and all..." _...D-Reaper...I-I NEVER talk about D-Reaper with Juri. J-Just THINKING about what she went through...

...I don't want to be reminded of what she went through, I always thought she didn't either... Th-The fact she... ...brought that up... I know it was...the first time we ever talked about it since our partners went back to The Digital World...

_"...And when everyone's partners went back...Y-You lost Guilmon but... ...you wanted me to be happy, still, even though...Your partners have a chance of...coming back." _...Oh, Gods...Juri...

I-I had...to wipe some tears away, just...from remembering Leomon's death and... ...our partners' return... And the fact...Yamaki-san has had no luck after all this time...I know Jen's Dad and others are also working toward getting them back... ...Mr. Li felt...so guilty for so long. Jen forgave him but I don't think he's forgiven himself.

_"And, for years after that, Takato...You were always there for me, for even the tiniest thing."_ A-After what you went through, Juri... ...I-I felt terrible for...all the suffering you went through because of The Digital World. ...Y-You had Leomon, but... ...You shouldn't have gone. Hirokazu and Kenta at least...knew everything there is to know about the card game, they understood certain aspects of the Digimon video games, like...downloading data.

...I-I was too young to realize, Juri wasn't prepared for that. None of us really were, especially for the idea one of our partners could...die. But Juri... ...I-I shouldn't have let her go with us. Looking back, I can't believe we let Hirokazu and Kenta go with us back then, even though Guardromon and MarineAngemon helped so much. ...But, Juri... I-I wouldn't wish what happened to you on any of us, but... ...of all the people it had to happen to...

...Why you? Losing Leomon, D-Reaper... ...All of that on you. ...I felt like it was my fault for that. For...the longest time. I-I still...sort of do. I-I wish...I could have done more to prevent all of it. I-I'm so sorry, Juri.

_"...Takato?" _She saw I was crying a little. The punch wasn't helping my brain stop the flood of bad memories and guilt. If anything, it makes it worse...A lot worse. I hate drinking. I-I don't mind when the others do it, even Ryou and his...excess, but...I-I avoid it.

_"S-Sorry, Juri...Just...K-Keep going, I was...just thinking about the...past."_ I managed to keep my mouth shut instead of rant about how sorry I was, I-I thought it was more important she say what she wanted to and... ...I was fighting 'truth serum' my hardest to let her say what she wanted to.

...I wish I went on that long rant instead. It figures, the one time I manage to keep the truth serum at bay...

_"It's...just...Takato, you do so much for me and... ...I try to do a lot for you in return. And, well, I really care about you. I know you...really care about me."_

I stopped crying then, when...I realized what she might have been hinting at. I was suddenly scared, because I was worried that Juri was confessing. That she was about to say that she loved me...And I knew I couldn't return those feelings.

I admit, I think I had a crush on Juri back then, but... That was the fifth grade, primary school crushes are...very different from my feelings for Jen. I-I think I had a crush on him, too, back then, except...

...Well, back then, I didn't realize what those feelings were. I don't think I even knew two guys could fall in love like that. I treated it as "I really want to be your bestest-best friend, Jen-kun," instead of "I like-like you, Jen-chan." It took a while for me to understand that.

In fact, it wasn't until about two years ago, I realized how much I really cared about Jen. ...I-I realized I _loved_ Jen. I was gay. A-Actually, I realized I was gay, first, even though I went through a lot of denial about it. I-I'd catch myself staring at another guy. That guy was usually Jen, sometimes Hirokazu or someone at school but nine-times out of ten it was Jen. And when I realized it, I'd just think I was staring off into space, not at him...

...The fact I've let my eyes 'wander' a bit in the changing room at school or, um, peeked on Jen once or twice...

...More than twice, a_ lot_ more. He never found out, thank the Gods, and I stopped after a close call (I-I was so afraid he suspected something after that). All that sort of...dashed that theory. Especially my, um, "reaction" to a lot of those times. But I-I would do it and still think to myself "I'm straight" later. That was how much I denied it.

But, in the end it was, actually, my feelings for Jen that made me realize it. I couldn't get enough of being around Jen. It made me feel so good just to hear his voice. I would sometimes stare at him in a picture that I have of the two of us with our arm on each others' shoulder at the park with these..._huge_ smiles! I know was smiling like that because I was with Jen...I keep the picture on my desk at home, I realized that I looked at it every now and then when I did my homework or anything at that desk.

Jen is...amazing, in every way I could think of. And, one day, I finally admitted it to myself...

I, Takato Matsuda, am gay. I_ love_ Jenrya Li. With all my heart.

And that's okay. I-I actually had no problem with it after that. I-I don't know why, I was afraid of anyone finding out, especially Jen or my parents, but other than that...I didn't see anything wrong with it anymore. Or myself. I don't know why. I just stopped feeling weird, as long as it was a secret I didn't care.

I knew I'd never be with Jen, so...I just admired from a distance and put on my "straight show." ...Which was pretty much feigning interest when Hirokazu and Kenta checked out girls. I-I never pretended to like Juri as more than a friend. I-I sort of...toned it down after I came to terms with my feelings for Jen...

...I guess not enough.

_"So, Takato, um...I-I..."_

_"J-Juri...Uh...You're...Are you...um...s-saying we...should...go out...together...?"_ ...That...was the worst choice of words possible. It...was the alcohol, I think. I-I barely got that out, it was either that or ramble stupidly trying to say it in borderline caveman talk: You, me, go, love eat, movie, hand hold, kiss-kiss, ugh!

Th-The smile that...spread across her face, like I had said "yes" confirmed my...worst fear. ...She...was confessing...

...And she thought I felt the same. She said, "_Yes."_ Sh-She even took a step forward and pointed up. _"Takato, did you know you've been standing under some mistletoe this whole time?"_ ...I swear to the Gods, I had no idea that was there. I-It wasn't...helping me, I know that...

I-I panicked and stepped back, a good five paces from the mistletoe, another mistake. And I-I had to tell her that I-I didn't feel the same. I-I _couldn't_ feel the same. It was so hard to say...

_"J-Juri-I-I...No, I-I...I'm...so, so sorry...I-I just...I-I don't...I..."_ That...sounded more coherent in my head at the time.

And...she... ...It was like I said "I hate you." Her expression changed from...total joy, on top of the world to... ...I-I swear, she was...about to cry or hit me. Or both.

_"...Y-You don't...feel the same way...? H-How...?"_ How? ...I'm gay, Juri. I'm sorry.

_"I-I...No, I'm sorry...I-I don't-"_

_"Is it Ruki?"_ She...suddenly got angry, she...gave me such an angry look._ "Is it Ruki you like? A-Answer me, Takato! It's...It's Ruki isn't it?"_

...I-I had no idea where she...got the idea I liked Ruki... I had a hard time answering because of the punch. _"N-No, it's...No...Ruki... um... I'm...N-No...Juri, I... ...Ruki...isn't 'my type.'"_ I think I...chose those words becuause, well, I didn't want to say 'I'm gay.' ...And the alcohol...made me want to say that, just...to be honest with her. _"I'm sorry, Juri...I-I'm so, so sorry...I-I didn't kn-"_

_"Not...your_ TYPE?_"_ She shouted, I...I was starting to cry then and there because...I was so afraid of how mad she was. At me. I-I didn't want to lose her friendship and...I felt terrible that she thought I felt that way for her. _"Who _the hell _is your type? T-Takato, you...I-I can't...Damn it! Who the hell do you like, if Ruki and I aren't 'your type?' ANSWER ME!"_ ...I-I had never...seen Juri like that before...

I was crying because...I didn't want to tell her who was my type. _"J-Juri...I'm so sorry! Please, calm dow-"_

_"Not until you answer me! H-How...could you...all these years? Y-You owe me this, Takato! Tell me!"_ She was angry but...starting to cry.

_"I-I can't-"_

_"TELL ME!" _Th-The look on her face when she said that...I fell over backing up and...

...Then I told her. It wasn't so much the alcohol, I was just so scared. _"...Jen."_ I said it so quietly, I-I could barely hear myself.

_"...Wh-What?"_

I spoke...louder but barely above a whisper. I was shaking. _"...Jenrya...is...my type."_ I...I actually...stopped crying for a moment, hoping that...Maybe she would understand. _"J-Juri...I-"_

Then she screamed, just this loud scream at the top of her lungs. I covered my ears and...Ruki and Ryou had just gotten there to see what was going on. She screamed...I think because she was so frustrated and angry. I-I felt so bad that she thought, for all these years, that I liked her. I-I swear, I would never do that to Juri. If...I knew she thought that way about me, I would have told her so long ago...I-I wouldn't care about keeping my secret, as long as my secret didn't hurt her like this!

I'm sorry, Juri. Please, forgive me...I-I didn't mean to ever do this to you...I'm so sorry. I-I had no idea this would upset you so much, I swear, I didn't know you felt that way.

Ryou asked, _"What's wrong?"_ And Juri...did the worst thing she had ever done to me. The worst thing she could possibly do to me. Ever.

_"TAKATO'S GAY!"_ ...That was...when I broke down.

I know Juri ran off after that, Ryou went after her...She was ranting about it, just...ranting to the Heavens or to Ryou...I just know I heard my name and the word 'gay' a lot. That...was all I could make out.

I was on the ground on my hands and knees at that point, crying. I-I couldn't stop, I couldn't control myself...

...Then I felt someone...someone hug me. And then, one of the nicest, most gentle voices I had ever heard. _"It's okay, Takato, don't cry."_ ...Ruki's voice...

...I-I felt a little better, not enough to stop crying but... ...I felt better. I didn't even realize it was Ruki until she, sort of, helped me onto my kees and gave me another hug. I-I never knew she could sound...so _caring_. Her tone was...I-I never knew Ruki could sound like that.

I calmed down a little, only until I heard the sound of the others come into the room.

_"Wh-What the hell just happened? T-Takato, are you...Are you all right? Wh-Who screamed like that?_" Kenta was the first to speak but as soon as I heard people come into the room I realized Jen was next to me with a hand on my shoulder.

Ruki said, I think to Jen, _"Help him, I need to kill Juri."_ And...She sort of passed me to Jen but, not in her usual 'Ruki' style...She guided me to Jen instead of just pushing me into his arms. I heard her run off once Jen...sort of held me.

Jen didn't bother asking what was wrong, I think he knew I would...be less than coherent. He just had his arms around me, saying, _"It's okay. Please, don't cry, Takato."_ ...I-I felt a little better than I did with Ruki, but...That was because it was Jen. ...But that comfort didn't last long when I realized...

...Juri was probably going to tell everyone. She...told Ruki and Ryou. I-If...anyone else was in the room, they'd have found out, too...

Ruki came back after a couple minutes with Ryou. She explained what happened, but left out the "gay" portion, just saying, _"Juri pulled some serious shit on Takato"_ and that she and Ryou were going to look for her. She and Ryou sounded...so angry.

There was a brief discussion on the fact the punch was spiked, Kenta brought it up after I fell over as Jen helped me up. Ryou said that I "looked really wasted" after I managed to stand. I-I...I just nodded, I didn't even know how to begin explaining what happened...I felt bad and stupid being so obviously drunk in front of everyone.

Jen volunteered to take me to his place. A-Actually, he...insisted on it when Hirokazu and Kenta volunteered to walk me home. He said it'd be better if my parents didn't see me like this. And he was home alone for the holidays...It was a little bit of trouble, I felt so bad for being such a problem for him, but...The whole time he told me things like, "Don't feel bad. Don't apologize. Don't feel guilty. I want to take you to my place and make you feel better. You don't have to thank me until you're better. I know what alcohol does to you. You don't have to talk, I know you well enough to guess what you're thinking." Things like that. The entire time. He did his best to sound soothing, he hugged me a few times when I was at my worst. ...I-I...I had trouble believing that was happening.

...And after we got to Jen's, that's... ...when it was confirmed: Juri was outting me to everyone. Even...my parents...

...I-I'm...so glad they don't hate me but...I-I'm still so scared that they now knew. ...Things are...going to be different, now, with everyone.

...Except...

When Jen...told me he didn't know and that...it was up to me to tell him, I-I think I knew Hirokazu and Kenta's logic in that. And I appreciate it (I can't believe they...even thought of something like that to try to help me). Though, I had a feeling that he probably figured it out just...from everything that was going on and how people were reacting... ...It's obvious, you don't even have to really think about it.

But, when...I was ready to tell him...He hugged me. He wouldn't let me go...I thought he'd be afraid of...any kind of contact like that. W-We don't...even hug like that as friends. The hug at the party from him was a lot more than usual. But at his aparment...? ...I-I...I was so happy and scared at the same time. Jen was...holding me. I-I've wanted Jen to hold me like that for so long.

...I-I felt so stupid for telling him that...I gave her a name. Damn it, alcohol is...is...the worst for me. I-I hate drinking...

When he asked for that name... I froze. I-I didn't want him...to be upset. I-I could barely get any words out to deny or make up a name...

And Jen figured it out. He realized that...I gave her his name...

...He "knew it"...

...And...

...The way he...reacted to that...

* * *

...Jen finally breaks our kiss. ...I had just been kissed by Jenrya Li. Not a simple...peck on the cheek but... A real kiss. On the lips.

"...J-Jen...?" I whisper.

"...I-I love you, too, Takato," Jen lets go of me, looking at me with...a warm, kind smile. Completely different from Juri's when she...thought I felt the same. But I can tell how happy he is.

I-I can't speak, I just can't...I don't know...what to say or do...I'm paralyzed...

...But I've never been happier in my life.

After a few moments, Jen gives me another hug and kisses me on the cheek. "...Take your time, Takato. Feel better." I-I finally...wrap my arms around Jen as well.

We just sit there. Holding each other.

...This can't be a dream. Dreams don't start like this...

..This can't be a nightmare. Nightmares don't end like this...

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
This chapter was written out of order with the others...My muse hit me during another insomnia bout and... ...This was the end result after I sat down and typed. So, yeah...another insomnia-fic.

A lot of this project is sort of experimenting with character interpretation, inner-dialogue, motives and a few other things. A few things brought up in this are also things that come up a lot in the "Limping Osamu Project 2011" that I'm a little worried about peoples' reactions to, so I'm sort of treading there to see if it's a bad idea or not. Feedback would really be appreciated for this and LOP2011 (check Taiki's profile for info on the Osamu project). I'm really nervous about that one, even though it's a TON of fun to write. Thank you for all feedback on this and all my fics so far, I really appreciate all of it! Xie xie!

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and fic so far, and as usual: Merry Christmas! And have a grand Feast of Red Cliff!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I'm speechless.

I honestly have no idea what to type for this chapter's notes other than this:

I think Ori may have just beaten Christmas Dinner as his best yuletide Jenkato.

-Taiki Matsuki


	6. Thoughts II: Kenta

They Called Upon A Midnight Buzzed  
Thoughts II: Kenta

* * *

I've never been this angry before in my life. I can keep it in check around Hirokazu and on the phone with anyone... ...Except Juri. I-I'll do my best but...I want to scream at her and let her know how angry I am, how this is the worst thing she could possibly do to anyone...The fact she's doing it to Takato... ...Takato has done so much for you, Juri, so damn much and... ...You're such a terrible person for this, Juri.

I can honestly say I hate Juri Katou. I never thought it was possible for me or _anyone_ to hate Juri. She _was_ the absolute nicest person I know. I-I see her a lot, outside of school and the park. Just...as friends. Sometimes we hang out at her Dad's restaurant, usually with Hirokazu, but...

...If I'm with a friend and it's not Hirokazu, it's Juri. We became sort of close over the years, but strictly as friends. Hirokazu once joked about us dating. We both laughed at the idea...I kinda knew she liked Takato. I thought she and Takato would actually end up together in the end. And, well, I'm not interested because...I'm gay. Though, at the time, no-one knew...

...And, like Takato, in one night everyone knows now...Thanks to Juri, but I hate her more for outting Takato...My outting was my accident, even though it was because I was screaming at her.

...Well, Ruki and Ryou apparently knew...I-I need to ask how. I mean... ...I thought I hid it so well, I always checked out girls with Hirokazu (I am _so_ going to enjoy not having to do that anymore, by the way) and...I-I don't...do anything stereotypical...I think. I-I'm just "Kenta-gay," whatever that means.

Damn it, Ryou, why the hell did you have to spike the punch? I-I'd kick your ass but... ...You're Ryou. Even if I COULD kick your ass, I'd get lost in your eyes and that handsome face of yours...

...What? You don't have to be gay to know Ryou is good looking! Even HIROKAZU admits to it - Ryou. Is. HOT! Granted, I could do without the...drinking and other problems...but he's...So. Damn. Cute.

Good looks aside though, I should be just as pissed at Ryou for spiking the punch like that. He knows how Takato handles booze, we all do. Though, to be fair I don't think anyone expected something like this to happen...

...Takato's gay. I-I can't believe I'm not alone. I-I have to tell him, as soon as possible...It was such a relief for me to find out I wasn't alone, even with how I found out. I hope he's still at Jen's - Which he has to be, I mean, I can't picture Jen abandoning Takato for anything! Jen and Takato are just as close as Hirokazu and I are, maybe even closer...

...I am so glad Hirokazu didn't freak out when I let that slip. I-I was so mad at Juri and how she was just outting Takato. Like it was her fucking duty that...I had to let her know she lost me as a friend. Forever. We used to be friends, Juri, but...Now I can't stand you. I never want to see you again after this.

Hirokazu really is acting like nothing happened when it comes to "my secret." We talked about it a little but, well, when we realized Xros Wars was about to start...We watched it Ruki's living room.

Hirokazu went on about how cute Nene was, especially compared to Akari and then...I-I couldn't believe this...

...Hirokazu asked me if I preferred Taiki, Zenjirou or Kiriha. I-I couldn't believe it, he...wanted me to... ...talk about guys like he talked about girls.

For the record: My preference is Zenjirou, Taiki, Kiriha. Hirokazu even...did his best to join in like I did with girls all these years. It...It was HYSTERICAL! I-I couldn't believe it...He was bright red the whole time, but... ...I appreciated his support so much and how he tried to make me feel comfortable in his own, insane, Hirokazu way. It made me feel better, not just because he accepts me without any problems but...I needed a laugh and that was...the biggest laugh I've ever had in my life. Hirokazu...trying to check out guys... ...Thank you so much, Hirokazu. You really are my best friend.

We approach Jen's apartment...I see Ruki, Ryou and Juri sitting on a bench outside of the doors. It's freakin' freezing and the snowfall is getting_ really _bad. I called my parents-Actually, we both did, Hirokazu and I. We explained "something serious happened, Takato's an emotional wreck. We're going to be really late trying to help him. Merry Christmas." Not in those exact words, but that's the gist of it. My parents told me to stay with him as long as I needed, even if it took until New Year's. Hirokazu's parents said, more or less, the same. Everyone, from us to our families, cares a lot about Takato and it's not just because of the whole Digital World and D-Reaper thing.

Ryou gets up from the bench, he holds up his cell phone to us. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He shouts with a smile.

"Huh?" Hirokazu looks to me. We both, in almost perfect unison, pull out our phones and look at the display. We tend to do things in unison like that a lot, actually, and it's completely unintentional... ...I sometimes wonder if we were twins separated at birth because we do things like that so much.

"...Holy shit, it's past midnight..." I say. 12:18, it's officially Christmas Day... Hopefully, Takato gets to have a Merry Christmas. ...Or at least, doesn't spend it moping around because Juri's a total bitch.

It's been so long since all this started, I'm pretty sure everyone's sobered up at this point. Looks like no-one's hungover...Well, Takato might be...I hope he isn't. I mean, all this on top of a hangover? ...Damn it, Ryou! We're getting you into a program!

We approach the trio, I have a glare fixated on Juri. She doesn't really notice, she's crying without any restraint. Good. You'd_ better _cry, Juri, because after this...I don't want to see you, Takato sure as hell won't and I doubt anyone else will. It's officially _over,_ Juri. We had a good run until you showed us you had a dark side... ...You have on hell of a dark side.

"...Kenta," Juri whispers. "...I'm sor-"

"I don't want to hear it. I don't even want to look at you!" I snap.

"Dude...It's...Christmas day," Hirokazu puts a hand on my shoulder. "Save it for the day after, or at least...after we see Takato. Okay?"

"...Okay," I nod. "I-I just..."

"Dude, I understand. It's taking me a lot not to do the same..." Hirokazu says. I turn to face him, I...I might have some tears in my eyes. I'm just...so pissed right now. "H-Hey, calm down...Here..." He...

...Hirokazu's giving me a hug. We...usually don't do that but I definitely won't complain. I need a hug right now.

I hug back. "Thanks, Hiro-kun..." I whisper. "You're the best, thanks for...not being upset by...our secret. I-I was so afraid of you knowing..." ...I know Takato was scared, too, but...I can't really relate to how he feels right now because of what Juri did or the fact that my family still doesn't know...And I...I'm happy to be out with my friends, but I don't want my parents knowing. Not until I have my own place.

"You're still Kenta, who cares about anything else?" Hirokazu lets me go with a grin, patting me on both shoulders. I so freaking love him sometimes. N-Not like THAT...As much as Ruki jokes about it, I... ...I kinda have a thing for Ryou but I know he's straight. I'm still looking...

...Though, Takato... ...If you're...not busy...

...No, now is...NOT a good time to ask Takato out. That and...He's freaking _ADORABLE_ a times but... ...Nah, I-I don't really like him that way. I'm more happy that I'm not alone...I'm not the only gay one.

"Get a room, there's a love hotel down the street a couple blocks," Ruki says, looking to Hirokazu and I. "We're here for Takato, remember?"

I nod. "R-Right, sorry... What's the plan, exactly?"

Ryou shrugs. "We go up to Jen's apartment, make sure Takato's okay. Juri stays off to the side and, if Takato wants to hear her apology, we let her in. If not, she walks home and we go in to cheer up Takato."

"I seriously doubt Takato will want to even look at her," I say. "I wouldn't. I don't." Juri cries harder behind me...And I don't care. I _know, _I'm being an absolute _bastard _right now for that but... Juri, I can't stand you right now!

"Yeah, we're all sort of expecting that," Ryou says. "But, he's Takato, you never know."

"Yeah, he's Takato...He's gotta make everyone happy or he'll go all seppuku on us," Ruki says, which is sort of true. Takato doesn't like to upset people, he's the absolute best if you need some cheering up. But given what Juri did...I-I don't know. "Even then, I'm worried about Takato since he or Jen aren't answering their phones. Cell or home."

"Jen...he wouldn't, Ruki," I say.

"Yeah, Jen's like...The ultimate best friend to Takato," Hirokazu adds.

"Yeah, but given all the shit that's gone down tonight," Ruki glances to Juri, she's been crying this whole time. Ruki rolls her eyes and continues, "I just want to play it safe."

I nod, she has a good point.

We all start into the apartment building and go to the elevator. I keep my distance from Juri, even in the elevator. As sorry as she is and, believe me, she definitely looks sorry, I just... ...I can't forgive this.

Ruki is the one who knocks on Jen's door.

It takes about a minute, Ruki even knocks two more times, but Jen finally answers. "R-Ruki?" He then sees the rest of us. Except Juri, she's at the next door down, sobbing. "Everyone...?"

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Ruki asks. "We've been worried."

"Oh, sorry...I-I didn't know it was you guys," Jen bows his head apologetically. "W-We've...just been...um...talking. About...a lot of things."

"...Did he tell you?" I say, quietly, looking down at the floor.

"He's gay, I know," Jen says with a nod. "He told me. Juri called my cell phone earlier, I ignored it. I thought the other calls might've been her, too."

"...Juri's down the hall. She's...been crying non-stop since Ruki and I found her," Ryou says. "We brought her to apologize to Takato, but if he doesn't want to see her... ...She knows she's walking home alone. We...want to talk to him about what happened, too."

Jen nods. "H-Hold on..." He closes his door. It actually takes him a little longer to come back than it took him to answer his door. He probably has to help Takato calm down or something, though...We can wait, take your time, Jen.

Jen finally answers the door, bowing his head in apology. "Sorry for the wait. Takato doesn't mind if she comes in. He...wants to talk to her, actually." He steps aside and lets us in, Ruki motions for Juri to come with us...She starts crying even harder as she approaches...

...I-I admit it, she looks and sounds sincere about how much this upsets her. She's actually crying worse than Takato's been known to...Not counting tonight, no-one can cry like Takato did tonight.

We take our shoes off at the door...I see Takato by Jen's dining room table, he's setting out a pot of tea and cups.

...As soon as my shoes are off, I run towards him. I-I can't stop myself. I'm so sorry, Takato and I have to tell you that and so much more...

"K-Kenta-kun!" Takato shouts as I hug him, tightly. I can't help it, I'm so glad I'm not alone. "Wh-What are-"

"I-I'm so sorry, Takato-kun," I say. "I'm sorry for what happened...I-I'm gay, too, I want you to know that. You're...You're not alone. I'm...so mad at Juri for what she did...She had no right." I-I'm crying. I can't help it, I...

...I wanted to keep this a secret and I'm sure Takato wanted the same for himself I-I never want my family to know and she...She told Takato's parents. I-I'm so glad they accept him, but...This would all be a total nightmare for me - Some if it _is _because...Everyone knows about me, too. But it wasn't as bad for me, I at least had an idea of how most of the others would take it by then. Takato didn't...Takato had no clue. When Juri reacted like she did, I'm sure he was afraid everyone else would do the same or worse... That he'd lose every friend he had in one night...That idea scared me so much whenever I was even tempted to tell someone that I could never do it. And Takato had it forced on him...

...Damn you, Juri.

"Th-Thank you, Kenta-kun...I-I had no idea that...you, too," Takato whispers, he hugs me back. "...I-I'm glad we're not alone. But...did anyone else know...?"

"I-I let it slip out when Juri called me. I told her 'I'm gay, too' in front of Hirokazu," I say. "H-He's the best, Takato-kun, he doesn't have a problem. N-None of us do." Certain evil drunks aside...

"I knew for a long time," Ruki speaks up. "About Kenta. So did Ryou. You're the one we didn't expect."

"Thank you...for the support," Takato says with a sigh. I let him go, wiping my eyes. "E-Especially you, Kenta." He laughs a little. "I-I really...didn't know."

"If...you have to be out, I will be, too," I say. "M-My family, though...S-Sorry, I-I can't tell them, too...It's just my friends for now."

"I undestand. You don't have to be completely out, Kenta-kun. It's...scary to think about." Takato nods. "...I-I heard my parents found out and they don't have a problem with it. Th-Thank the Gods...I-I was so scared when Jen told me my Mom called." I was so scared when she called Hirokazu.

"After Juri called them, they called Hirokazu," I explain. "Th-They didn't have a problem, they told him, they were more upset with Juri. I-I gave them whatever info or advice I could on, well, all this. I-I wanted to...make sure things would be as easy for them and you. ...I'm so sorry, Takato."

Takato smiles, giving me another hug. "Thank you, Kenta...I-I'm really glad you talked to them about this."

Jen motions for everyone to sit down, Takato lets go of me and sits down at the head of the table, next to Jen. I sit next to Hirokazu, Ryou and Ruki sit across from us with Juri at the far end next to Ruki.

...I-I'm a little embarrassed about how emotional I got, but... ...I had to let him know. If I were him, I-I'd have needed that hug so badly. ...I-I sort of needed that hug now.

Ruki speaks first. "I'd like to begin by asking one question...How many people here think it was Ryou who spiked the punch?"

Before anyone says anything, Takato speaks up, "W-Wait, it...It was Juri, right?" ...Juri?

"Y-Yes..." Juri whispers through a sob, nodding. "I-I did it." ...Holy shit...S-Sorry, Ryou...

Juri spiked the punch? ...What...the...hell...?

"You figured it out?" Ruki asks, giving Takato an impressed smirk.

"Juri, I-I think I know what happened, can I...tell the others? A-And you can interrupt me if I'm wrong." Takato asks. ...Takato, for what Juri did...Why do you sound so...calm and...nice? ...I-I would be...I'd be screaming until my voice went out.

"...G-Go ahead... ...I'm sorry, Takato..." Juri says, so quietly I'm amazed Takato could hear her. She's still crying, but she's doing her best to be quiet about it.

"W-Wait..." Takato gets up, he goes to the living room and... ...I don't believe this...

He got a box of tissues for Juri. He puts them down in front of her... ...He whispers something to her...Sh-She cries even harder. ...I-I'd think he called her a bitch or something but...He puts a hand on her shoulder for a second before taking a couple tissues and walks back to his seat. He puts his left hand on the table, with his right to his side. Jen has both hands to his side until he reaches for a cup of tea with his right hand.

...Takato, what the hell? I look to the others, Hirokazu and Ryou are just as suprised...Ruki, of course, looks as annoyed as she always does.

Takato clears his throat, he reaches for a tea cup with his left hand. "I-I know Juri got me drunk. And...I know why."

"...Y-You do...?" Juri whispers. ...This I have to hear.

Takato looks to Juri and takes a deep breath, exhaling sharply. "Juri, I-I'm sorry." WHAT? Ta-Takato you...you've gotta be kidding! Or still drunk! "You...You ordered the T-Chan Special from the bakery, you picked it up this morning. I-I heard you and my Mom talk in the other room about how you asked for space in the center. You...wanted to write something in the center with frosting. My Mom offered to do it for you, but you said it wasn't 'set in stone.' ...Y-You wanted it...to have our names or something like that, right?"

Juri's crying too hard to say anything, she just nods.

The T-Chan Special... ...Yeah, that's...that strawberry overdose Christmas cake, named for 'T-Chan,' who loves strawberries. They've had it on the menu since Takato was, like, three or something. When Takato told us about the story behind the name, we all called him T-Chan until that Christmas was over.

Juri...ordered a T-Chan Special?

"The punch, too, was to loosen us up, so we'd...confess, right?" Takato asks. "I-I always...say something stupid or really personal when drunk. Y-You thought I'd...tell you I felt that way or something, right? Was...that your plan?"

Juri, again, is too upset to speak and just gives him a nod.

"...Juri, I-I never...I never meant to make you believe I felt that way. I-I just...Ever since... ...Leomon and D-Reaper..." T-Takato takes a tissue in his left hand and wipes his eyes just from mentioning... ...'those two,' let's call them. We all...have trouble mentioning 'those two' in front of Juri. Even now, it's not a subject we go near. Ever. "I-I never wanted you to be sad again. You had been through so much before that and... ...I-I felt responsible for what happened in The Digital World. I-I shouldn't have let you go, I should have...fought harder to protect you. I-I wanted to protect everyone, you're all...so important to me but...Juri, you'd been through so much... I-I hated that you had to go through what you did. I hated that I couldn't protect you. That's why I always did whatever I could to make you happy. ...I'm sorry that I made you think it was because I felt that way for you. That wasn't my intention...I-I care a lot about you, Juri, but... ...I'm so sorry." Takato wipes his eyes.

"...T-Takato..." Ryou whispers. "D-Did you...forget what...happened earlier?"

"Juri...outted you to everyone just...because you turned her down...She...She was on a 'kill Takato' rampage!" Ruki shouts. "How...?"

"...I-I know, it was...a terrible thing for her to do, but...I-I don't like seeing my friends upset, especially Juri. ...And tonight I-"

"Takato, shut up and look at what just happened to YOU, not HER!" Ruki shouts. "I mean, damn it, you're too nice! She could have freakin' stabbed you and you'd say 'I'm sorry I got my blood on your pretty knife, Juri!' That's pretty much what you're saying to her right now! GROW SOME BALLS!"

"R-Ruki..." Takato trails off, holding up his left hand up, sort of defensively, while still keeping his right hand to his side...What's with that? Jen's doing the same with the opposite hand. "I-I have...another reason for...not being that upset...And...I-I forgive her because of that reason."

"This'd better be good, then..." Ruki mutters.

"Yeah, Takato...We were all ready to let Juri walk home and never see us again if you didn't want to see her," Hirokazu speaks up. "We're...all pissed at her. And you should be, too."

Jen speaks, "Guys, it's Takato's decision. I-I was surprised, too, but we talked about it. We...talked about a lot of things and..." He trails off, reaching for a cup of tea with his right hand and sipping it. His left is still at his side... ...Something about that is just really weird, that's why I've noticed it. "...this is how Takato feels. I-I was just as shocked, trust me, but, I-I can...I can see why he feels the way he does about this."

"...C-Can I...say something?" Juri whispers.

"O-Of course," Takato nods. ...Takato, how the hell can you be this nice? ...I-I sort of envy that about him right now. Especially now that I sort of step back and look at things...

...It's Christmas day and we were all ready to let Juri walk home alone, in that weather in the middle of the night. And never see her again, never forgive her. ...Damn it, I-I feel...bad now. But, still, what she did, Takato, I feel so strongly about it. I don't know how you don't.

"I-I can't accept your apology...Because you shouldn't apologize to me..." Juri says, quietly between sobs. It's not hard to tell that she's doing her best to keep from breaking down into a sobbing mess. "Takato...I did something horrible to you. I-I did a lot of horrible things to you tonight. Before I found out you were gay and so many things after that. And I did it all with the nerve to still say that I love you. I-I got you drunk, even though you hate getting drunk. I-I screamed at you because you didn't feel the same... ...And then...I told everyone your secret. I-I called your Mother, Takato. I-I told your parents, e-even after Kenta...told me not to tell anyone else, that just made me even angrier and... I called your Mother right after he hang up and...I ranted to her, I told her I _hated_ you. I-I know I can never show my face around your bakery ever again... ...Takato, don't...apologize to me. I-I'm the one who...should apologize to you but..." Juri breaks down, worse than any way I've seen her cry tonight. "Th-There's...n-nothing, Takato...N-nothing I can ever say..." At this point, she's crying too hard for anyone to really understand her but I think she's...still trying to speak.

Finally, Juri just shouts, "I'm so sorry" or, at least, that's what it sounded like. Like I just said, she's completely incoherent, all she can do is lean forward with her face buried in her ams, grasping wads of tissues and crying.

...Juri is truly sorry for what she did, it's obvious. And...to be fair, she was...really drunk and not herself. Also, from the sound of things, she really had her hopes up on being with Takato for Christmas. ...A Christmas confession... ...That's...so damned romantic and I'm not even all that into romance. And...let's be honest, we all thought they'd end up together, you can't blame her for... ...being upset. You can blame her for having the world's biggest overreaction but, yeah, she's...heartbroken.

"I-I accept your apology," Takato wipes his eyes with one of his tissues. "That's...all you need to say. I forgive you, Juri."

"...Dude..." Hirokazu whispers. He looks to me. "K-Kenta, what...do you think? I mean, I'm mad at her, too, but this pissed you off more than me 'cause, well...You know..."

"...Takato, you're...too damn nice," I sigh, looking to Juri. "J-Juri, if Takato of all people can...take it like this, I-I'll...I can't promise I can get over this but... ...I'll try to...forgive you and let things...be like before, okay? I'll try to...be your friend like before." ...I take the fact she's crying even harder as a 'thank you.'

"...Okay, I'm with Takato and Kenta," Hirokazu crosses his arms, looking to Takato. "Damn, Takato...You're... ...Whatever that other reason is, it'd...better be a good one."

"...It is," Takato... ...smiles? He looks to Ruki and Ryou. "What...about you two?"

"...Let me vent until New Year's, but... ...fine," Ruki looks to Juri. "You just became part of a freaking Christmas miracle, Juri. Don't blow it!"

Ryou just nods, reaching into his coat for his trusty silver flask. ...Ryou, haven't we had enough with booze tonight? That flask to him is like Yamaki-san's lighter - Except Yamaki-san doesn't smoke (I always wondered about that). Same color, too.

"So...what's the reason that...you're being so forgiving to someone who..." I groan, I-I just can't believe this! "Takato, she could have just as easily ruined your life!" I shout. "I-I'm terrified of my family knowing and...She called your Mom, Takato! I-I...I don't know how you can forgive her! ...This could have...ended so badly for you."

"But...it didn't. If...anything..." Takato turns to Jen. "...Ready?"

Jen nods.

Both of them lift the hands they've had to their sides this whole time...

...Jen and Takato have been holding hands under the table...

"...Holy shit..." A huge grin spreads across Ryou's face. He looks to Ruki. "Christmas miracle?"

"No, Jen's just that good at throwing off gaydar," Ruki holds her hand out to Ryou. He passes her his flask, she drinks from it.

My jaw is down. ...I-I can't...believe this...Takato, you're so lucky and...I'm so happy for you.

Hirokazu gets up, tugging on my arm, he has this huge grin on his face. I get up, he pulls me over to Jen and Takato and hugs Takato. "Awesome, dude! I-I can't believe it!" He shouts. This time, I give Jen a hug. I-I never suspected you for a minute, Jen...

"Wh-What is with you and hugs tonight?" Jen laughs.

"I-I'm happy and relieved," I say. "And...Hey, I'm not alone." I smile at Jen. Hirokazu let them go and step back. "But...Jen, I had no idea you were gay..." I trail off.

Jen shrugs. "I-I'm bi, actually...I-I've had crushes on girls before but... ...I cared about Takato more than anyone else I've ever had feelings for. Wh-When I saw he was crying earlier, my, um...feelings sort of took over. I wanted Takato at my place, I did everything I could to make him feel better and... ...Well, when he told me what happened and that...He gave Juri a name..." He trails off. "...I kissed him, well, it was official after Takato got over the shock."

"...Takato, how 'merry' of a Christmas did you two have?" Ruki says, looking to Takato with a grin. Both he and Jen turn bright red.

"So _that's _why you didn't answer your phone..." Ryou smirks, toasting his flask. "Go Jen and Takato!" We all laugh. Figures Ruki and Ryou would waste no time in embarrassing them.

"N-Not _THAT _merry!" Takato shouts, his eyes wide and face still bright red. "W-We didn't...!"

"W-We...W-We were talking a-a-about...telling y-you guys! Th-That's why...w-we didn't answer..." Jen says, stammering. "A-And I was...sort of worried Juri was calling, I just ignored my phone! I-I didn't even look at the display!" Everyone laughs even harder, Jen and Takato are only turning a brighter shade of red.

I look to Juri...She's still face down in her arms and crying. ...I don't think it's from Takato and Jen being together...Well, maybe a little, but not because she's homophobic or anything...

...Damn it, I'm going to hate myself for this...

Everyone is crowded around Jen and Takato, giving their congratulations and showing their support. Even Ruki is smiling, that's how big this is.

I sit down next to Juri, looking to her with a quiet sigh.

"...I know how much you liked him," I say. "We all knew...Except Takato-Well, he knew but...he didn't know it was this much. Juri, he would never lead you on, you know Takato. He's just too damn nice, you saw...what just happened."

Juri nods, not lifting her head up. She's...probably not going to stop crying anytime soon.

"...So, any idea what...came over you?" I sigh, sipping the cup of tea in front of me. Ruki didn't touch it, I think, and even if she-AUGH! It's..got booze in it. She and Ryou, I swear to the Gods...

I force down the...rum-tea, ugh...I set it aside, looking to Juri for a response. She calms down just enough to speak.

"...It...It was all so perfect, Kenta," Juri whispers. "Christmas eve, h-he was standing under some mistletoe...Neither of us even noticed it at first and... ...I-I thought...we'd kiss...And announce everything to our friends in the other room... Tell everyone that...We were _finally_...together... It was...so perfect, Kenta. So...perfect..." She starts crying again, harder than before.

...Shit... That...sounds so beautiful if it had...worked out like she wanted it to. I mean, Christmas is for lovers and all... It was her one Christmas wish, I guess...To be with Takato. She even bought a T-Chan Special for them, probably to share on Christmas morning or something... ...Damn it.

If it were me and my perfect confession went the way hers did...I-I wouldn't have...gone crazy like she did but... ...I know I wouldn't have handled it very well. ...Granted, any and all of my confessions are going to begin with me expecting rejection unless I know he's gay, too. ...But, if I knew...

"...Are you...at least happy for him and Jen?"

"...I-I..."

"...You don't have to answer that. I'm sorry." ...That was kind of a stupid thing to ask. She's seeing Takato...with Jen. ...If he were with Ruki or Alice or...any other girl, there'd still be a chance for Juri later down the road if things go south...

...But if he's gay...? ...Yeah, that...that was probably a factor in how she took it so hard. I know Juri doesn't hate gays or anything. I've semi-come out to her now and then, just without the words "I'm gay" and more hinting at it... ...I'd point out a gay couple in the park or rent a gay romantic-comedy for us to watch together and "have no idea" it was a gay movie (two times, about six months apart. Any more often would be really suspicious, I know that). ...And she's never had a problem with any of it. She actually thought some of the gay couples in the comedies were really cute together, so...Takato being gay is only a problem for her because of what it means for her feelings for him... ...Now I see why Takato handled this the way he did, why he was so willing to forgive Juri.

...Takato, you're just so damn amazing sometimes...

We all focused on how Takato felt, how Juri was...trying to ruin Takato's life. We didn't...really think about why she was doing it or why she took things so hard... It in no way excuses her from outting him to his parents like that (if Takato's parents freaked out, things would be so different right now - We'd probably be ditching a body in a river courtesy of Ruki and Ryou) but... ...It explains things.

And Takato... ...I think because he's with Jen, he's so willing to forgive Juri. Takato is just as shy as he is nice, he'd have never told Jen in a million years. There's a level of poetic justice in him being with Jen, after all the things Juri did tonight but, at the same time... ...It's just_ fucking cruel,_ if you think about it...I-I mean, like she pissed off the God of Love or something.

I look over to the others. They've moved into the living room. I can hear them talking about Jen and Takato, how no-one suspected Jen and...how he 'confessed' with a kiss. ...Juri's being ignored because everyone else is still mad at her. ...I'm sure Takato kind of is, too, but... ...I know he wasn't lying with what he said. He's probably either giving her space or thinks I'm enough to help her right now...

"...I'm sorry I called you a bitch," I say, looking to Juri. "I-I was...just so angry."

"...I deserved it."

"No, you're...Juri, you... ...I can sort of see why you took things that way," I say. "It...doesn't excuse things but it helps me understand. ...You're heartbroken, I know. And... ...Look, if you need anything, even just a shoulder to cry on... ...I'm here right now." I turn to face her in my chair, I open my arms. "Come on, shoulder's open for Christmas."

Juri lifts herself up, she looks at me for a moment to see if I'm serious. She falls forward with a sob and wraps her arms around me...She's crying so hard right now, but does her best to keep quiet. I hug her, rubbing her back with one hand. "...It's okay, Juri-chan, I-I'm here. Just...let it out and...try to feel better. It's Christmas, you know?" It's Christmas...

...It's one hell of a Christmas for all of us.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
...Damn, I-I feel...bad for Juri...Like, really bad for Juri-Wait...

I feel bad for a someone who did the ultimate unforgivable act to a gay guy: Outting him to his parents...

...MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS! I HAVE AGAIN BETRAYED YOU! I SHALL ATONE BY COMITTING GAY SEPPUKU-Eh, screw it, it's Christmas. I won't warp your mind this time with a long, detailed, "squicky*" explanation of what gay seppuku is, Twerp-chan. Merry Christmas!

...Watch out next time, though.

* = Taiki, why did you have to introduce me to TVtropes? I STILL HAVE TABS OPEN FROM MY FIRST VISIT!

Anyway, I did really feel bad for Juri. And, like I said, this isn't a Juri bashing fic. I'm not a big Juri fan but I don't hate Juri. In fact, part of Kenta's really harsh language towards her in the beginning was in anticipation of what he does in this chapter.

I'm having a lot of fun with character exploration in this fic, it's good practice for the Limping Osamu Project 2011. I've got it planned out and five chapters or so done so far but...

...I'm...really nervous about that one, though, it's... ...got a lot of content that I'm not sure about (there's reason for it, not just tossing in crap like that to be edgy!) and...Well, I don't know how many people are like me when it comes to "action" - I'd rather see two strategists match wits than two generals duke it out in the field and, well, this one has a LOT of the former. Plus there's some 02 theories I'm throwing in there that I'm not sure are all that good.

Anyway, hope you're enjoying this fic! Slight content warning next chapter - Deals with what we've been hinting at with Ryou.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Oh, THANK GOD! I didn't have to read another horrifying gay seppuku description. Thank you, Ori, that is the greatest Christmas present I have ever gotten.

I admit, I felt a little sorry for Juri. Things were "perfect" as she said but it's not Takato's fault he's gay. I sort of hope she feels better by the end of this fic though I still think her actions were unforgivable. I mean the bleedin' fic starts out with her outting Takato to his MOTHER! That's simply cruel, even with their acceptance! And we weren't sure they WOULD accept him at the time! And given the Matsuda's record in Ori's fics when it comes to Takato being outted to them, Takato could have very easily had a nightmare of a Christmas.

-Taiki Matsuki


	7. Thoughts III: Ryou

They Called Upon A Midnight Buzzed  
Thoughts III: Ryou

* * *

We all...sort of spent the night at Jen's apartment. It started with Hirokazu, who fell asleep on the couch, then Ruki and I on the other couch.

I started to wake up a little before sunrise. The only people missing were Kenta and Juri... ...Juri, for obvious reasons. Kenta, I dunno. He spent some time talking to her last night, I know that... ...And she hugged him at one point, crying a lot - I dunno, I was a little buzzed by then. So was Ruki. She saw it, too, but didn't say anything either.

...Kenta hugging Juri after what she did and how pissed off he was at her...

...And they say I'm supposed to see pink elephants! Ha!

I look around the living room...Jen and Takato must be in a bedroom... ...I wonder...

...Nah, not with people sleeping in the other room. Though that won't stop us from joking about it. Ruki's sleeping next to me, leaning against the other arm of the couch and Hirokazu is sprawled out, half-on, half-off the other couch with his shirt halfway up his chest...

I wonder where Kenta went...He might be sleeping in a...bed...room...

...THEY _WOULDN'T!_ ...Would they? Nah, again, people sleeping in the other room. Ha ha ha, I'm...still drunk I think, if this is what's popping into my head.

Ruki starts to stir, she looks over to me. "...Oh, Gods, I was always afraid I'd wake up next to you one day..." She mutters with a yawn.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Ruki," I smirk.

"Bah humbug," Ruki rolls her eyes. ...How does she do that with a straight face? I can't, none of us can and we TRY sometimes just to imitate her. "...Where're Jen and Takato?"

"...Thousand yen says they walk out of the same bedroom," I say, giving Ruki a smirk.

"Don't have cash on me, how about I refill your lucky flask with anything you want from my Mom's liquor cabinet if they do?" Ruki replies. "And you give me the thousand if I win."

"Deal," I nod, shaking her hand. It's an easy bet to win so high-end brandy: Here. I. Come.

Crap! That reminds me...

I reach for my flask, shaking it. "...Still got some." I hold it up to her.

"No, thanks, too early for me. You're the boozehound who needs an eye opener."

"Hey, it's Christmas and Takato's with Jen. It's not an eye opener, I'm celebrating," I take a sip.

"...Good point, hand it over."

I pass the flask to Ruki, she takes a short swig and passes it back. "...So, what do you think?"

"About?"

"Jen and Takato."

"Happy as hell for 'em, especially Takato...After all Juri put him through, he deserved to be happy with Jen." Juri deserved the same thing...I'm still kinda pissed at her, even though Takato... ...Did an AMAZING amount of damage control for a guy whose life she almost ruined...

...And instead, gave him Jenrya Li. ...I-I had no idea Jen was bi. Really, I never suspected him-Then again, Kenta shocked me. Which, I can't believe because if you've seen him drunk he's just...GAY! He talks, acts and sounds flaming! Even gay mannerisms he _never_ does sober... It's... ...weird. I-I guess I thought he was...joking around or something but Ruki said he was "the gayest thing she'd ever seen" after a party at Hirokazu's...

...Hirokazu tends to throw "wild" parties. Wild by HIS standards, at least, which is limited to serving cheap beer or cheap booze. Not much else. I stop by if I'm desperate for a refill of my flask or a cheap bottle.

Speaking of Hirokazu, he finally wakes up as Ruki and I share the last of my flask. "...Hey, Merry Christmas..." He says in a sleepy daze. "...Where's...everyone else?"

"Kenta and Juri, we dunno," I shrug. "Jen and Takato...Ruki and I have a bet going that they walk out of the same bedroom."

"...Dude, they wouldn't..." Hirokazu shakes his head.

"We didn't say they would, but...sharing the same bed?" I shrug.

"Good point..." Hirokazu yawns. "...Hell of a night, wasn't it?"

"Yeah... ...Can you believe Takato forgave her like that?" I ask.

"Takato doesn't like to get angry," Hirokazu shrugs. "I think...you-know-what has a lot to do with that."

"...Good point," I nod. ...Megidramon. I-I wasn't there for the incident but...Damn, TAKATO caused all that by being just that pissed off? Granted, he had a good reason to be that angry, but...Yeah, I can see why he doesn't like being mad at people. "I'm sort of shocked about Jen. I mean...Bi? Never suspected it."

"Same here," Ruki says. "Never saw it coming. I was worried Jen'd be...I don't wanna say 'grossed out,' but something like that if he found out Takato liked him."

I nod. "Yeah, good thing Jen's just anti-gaydar."

"That reminds me," Hirokazu yawns again, looking to us. "You two...knew about Kenta?"

"Ruki figured it out, we kept it to ourselves," I say.

"...I...I kinda...suspected it, actually," Hirokazu says. "Only once or twice, I mean, I didn't think it was true 'til last night."

"What made you suspicious?"

"...Um..." Hirokazu blushes.

"...Those dares, right?" Ruki smirks. Oh, SHIT! I remember those! Damn, Kenta...I-I mean, that's...Bold! I mean...Wow...

Hirokazu nods. "...Takato dared me once, Kenta... ...Um...A lot more, let's say." He shrugs. "I-I don't...really mind, actually. Kenta's my best friend...I guess he liked what he saw." ...That's Hirokazu for you, anything that boosts his ego is a good thing.

"Or settled for what he could," Ruki smirks. Ruki! It's Christmas! ...Thank you.

"Hey!" Hirokazu frowns. "Not cool, Ruki!" Ruki just gives him her 'don't give a damn, I'm having fun' smirk and chuckle.

The door to Jen's room opens... ...And Ruki owes me some time alone with a liquor cabinet.

"Have a 'merry' Christmas?" Ruki smirks as Takato and Jen walk out of Jen's room. Takato's actually wearing a pair of Jen's shorts with his shirt from last night, while Jen is in pajama bottoms and a new t-shirt.

"N-Not that merry! C-Come on, Ruki..." Takato trails off, blushing.

"All right, all right, it's Christmas...I'll assume your innocence until the New Year..." Ruki chuckles.

Jen looks around. "Where are Kenta and Juri?"

I shrug. "No idea...I take it Kenta didn't take a bedroom or anything?"

Jen shakes his head, "Nope."

...Huh...I wonder where he went, then. Well, it is Christmas. Kenta probably went home and didn't want to wake us.

Jen goes to the kitchen, saying, "Head to the table, I'll make some special Christmas black tea. Merry Christmas, everyone."

"Merry Christmas, Jen. Congratulations for being with Takato," Hirokazu says with a smile as he sits down. Ruki and I sit across from each other. "You, too, Takato. I-I'm so glad."

"Thanks, Hirokazu-kun," Takato's sort of blushing. Even though he's with Jen now, it's obvious Takato feels weird about being out. I don't blame him for feeling weird, but...Takato, you're...

...We all really care about Takato. There's no question there. We all...gained a level of respect for him after D-Reaper. He's really emotional and sort of a crybaby (not as much these days, but he's still Takato, y'know?), but... ...He's also the bravest, nicest, caring... ...You get the idea. We'd do anything for Takato because we know he'd do anything (and more) for us...

...That's why Juri pissed us off so much, especially. And the fact that while Takato does anything and everything for us, he takes that to a new level for Juri. We now know why, though a lot of us did think it was because there was something there...

I can actually see Takato's reasoning. Juri had gone through... ...so much. Even before the Digital World, Hirokazu and Kenta gave me te full story, and for her to go through everything she went through combined with her past... ...Takato doing whatever it took to make her happy, even if he didn't love her, makes sense. And because he's Takato... Of course, given how her confession went and that it was what, in the end, brought Jen and Takato together I have a theory:

The universe hates Juri Katou.

So, I guess...I should cut her some slack since, in the end, things worked out well for Takato. I think, after Takato and Jen, Kenta was the first to realize this. That's probably why he was with her most of last night.

...Okay, Takato, since you started it: I'll forgive her. Merry Christmas, Juri.

I look to the empty flask in my coat pocket, pulling it out. "Jen, hate to ask, but...Got anything I can fill this with?" I hold up my flask, shaking it a little.

"Um, check Lianjie's room, under his bed. I know he keeps something in there, but it might all be beer." Jen says. "He said I was welcome to it all while everyone was gone, but...I haven't touched anything so I don't know what he has."

"Thanks," I get up and go to Rinchei's room. I've been here a few times, I know which one it is. I open the door. It's a little messy but nothing too bad, he keeps his video games and video game collectibles neat and orderly at least, which is most of what's in this room.

I get on the floor and look around under the bed...Ah, perfect, I see a bottle...I reach under for it.

For the record, I actually drink a lot less than I used to. It was losing Monodramon and access to the Digital World that started things... ...I was depressed for...I dunno, a couple years at least. And so I "medicated" with alcohol at first...

...Then some...other things. And as far as I was concerned, I was..."in pain"...so I needed them. I didn't turn into a junkie or serious alcoholic or anything, but the others got a little pissed when they found out those "aspirins" I'd been taking were...a little stronger, let's say. They found out, oddly enough from Takato. Sort of.

I was hosting a small Tamers get-together (we were going to play the latest Digimon World game and play cards) and he had a really bad headache and, well, I left a couple of my 'aspirins' on the table. Ruki gave them to him, saying something like "it's _ASPIRIN,_ Takato, I doubt Ryou can't replace two of them." It was 40mg time released "aspirin."

...Takato got _really_ stoned. He wasn't super-talkative, either-Well, not truth serum talkative, he was just... ...weird as hell. I asked him if he was drunk and Jen said, "He took two of those aspirin you left on the table." Jen did the math before he even finished that sentence. Everyone did. Except Takato, he was... ...too busy playing with an invisible Gomamon named Skippy-chan. This was also the day we learned Takato can't handle anything stronger than caffeine.

I didn't really listen to them when they said they were worried about me. I just wanted to be out of "pain." It wasn't until Ruki came by and found me drunk off my ass and stoned on "aspirin" that she "knocked some sense" into me. ...Literally.

...She kicked the crap out of me. Ruki beat me the hell up, she didn't say anything at all the entire time. It started with her walking up to me, staring at me for over a minute and then punching me across the face. And that was nothing compared to the rest of the incident. I was too out of it to put up a fight. She stopped after she _got tired._

...I-I was a mess, bleeding all over the place, my body was one big bruise, my head was pounding (she was actually careful NOT to give me a concussion - I always thought that was nice of her)... ...She picked me up, sat me down on the couch and gave me two of my "aspirin." ...And I got the message. I quit the "aspirin." I-I was too disgusted with myself to even look at them anymore - I threw out what I had and... ...went through about a week and a half of pure_ Hell._

I also seriously cut down on the alcohol. Everyone knows I quit the "aspirin" and that Ruki was involved somehow, no-one knows the details. Ruki vouched for me on quitting. They don't mind the drinking (everyone except Takato and, I think, Shiuchon drinks these days) and I'm responsible about it, at least. Ruki even joins in or helps me get my hands on booze.

Either way, I'm...doing better. I miss Monodramon and the Digital World a lot, but... ...hopefully I'll be able to go back one day. I have...some unfinished business there and... ...I just miss it all.

I pull out the bottle, it's spiced rum...Perfect. I open it and, carefully, fill my flask. It's a good brand. I'm actually pretty picky about what I drink...I don't like that cheap crap Hirokazu drinks.

I put the bottle away and go back out into the living room and kitchen. Jen's serving tea. "Find anything?"

I nod. "Rinchei has good taste in spiced rum." Jen laughs. I sit down. "...I wanna congratulate you two, again. I mean...Takato you're so freakin' lucky the way everything turned out." Takato tends to have that kind of luck, he really does. I mean, he not only got to be a Tamer, he got to CREATE his partner!

"No, Juri's lucky," Ruki says.

"Ruki..." Takato trails off.

"...Fine, I'll be nice to her until the New Year..." Ruki lets out an annoyed groan. Hirokazu and I laugh.

There's a knock at the door.

Ruki and I go to answer it while Takato helps Jen with another pot of tea. "...Who is it?" Ruki asks.

"Christmas Fairies!" Two voices say.

"Christmas...Fairies?" I ask.

"Yeah! We're a pair of Christmas Fairies! We want to give you people a merry Christmas!"

Ruki and I exchange looks. Ruki opens the door. Kenta and Juri are standing in the hall with a white boxin Kenta's hands.

"...I see a fairy, but what are you doing here, Juri?" Ruki asks.

"H-Hey!" Kenta laughs. "We...We brought something. Juri's idea!"

"...Let me check with Takato for one of you to be allowed in," Ruki says. She walks off. "Takato! Juri's back! Let her in or tell her to go f-"

"Let her in!" Takato quickly cuts her off. I can't help but laugh. Ruki and her thorns...

I step aside and let Kenta and Juri in. Juri holds the box as Kenta takes off his shoes, then Kenta holds onto it for Juri.

"What's...in the box?" I ask.

"Christmas Fairy surprise," Kenta smiles. ...Actually, I think I know what it is.

Juri takes the box and walks to the table, Takato and Jen are sitting with the others. Ruki and I sit down at our seats. Kenta stands next to Juri as Juri bows her head. "...I'm so sorry, Takato."

"J-Juri...I understand. You don't have to apologize," Takato says. "W-We...we were both drunk and I...I feel bad for some of my word choices."

"T-Takato...What word choices?" Juri asks.

"Th-Things like...'my type' and...I-I shouldn't have asked you if that was what you were hinting at. Looking back, I feel like...when I asked you if you were asking me about us going out...I-I just felt like I was implying I felt the same. Things like that...I couldn't think of anything else to say, really. I'm sorry for that."

"Takato..." Juri shakes her head. "N-No, you could have said anything and...I would have thought that. I was so sure you felt the same and...W-We were both...I'm so sorry! I-I didn't...even give you a real apology last night," Juri says. "I-I'm so sorry for everything, Takato. Whatever came over me is...something I never want to let out again. I'm so, so sorry for everything...I-I can't forgive myself. I did this to you, after all you've done for me. And...at Christmas. I'm so sorry."

"...Juri, I forgive you," Takato says. "If you...want to give me something for Christmas, forgiving yourself could be that...Things didn't end badly. If they did, things would be different...Please, Juri, let's just...be happy again. Like before."

"...I-I want to give you this. It's...something we can all share. ...Please accept it." Juri puts the box on the table. "...Merry...Christmas, Takato." Juri bows her head, she wipes her eyes.

"...Juri..." Takato wipes his eyes... ...Damn, Takato...Just...Damn. Only you can cry for someone else like that. He opens the box, his eyes widen and he smiles. "...Thank you, Juri..." He takes whats in the box out and puts it on the table...

...I knew it. The T-Chan Special. With the space in the middle, the strawberries make a heart shape and, written in frosting, are the names "Takato" and "Jen."

"I-I'm happy for you, being with Jen," Juri says. "I-I don't de-"

"Juri, don't," Jen speaks up. "Stop it with the guilt trip and have some Christmas cake." He smiles. "Please?"

Juri nods, forcing a smile.

Kenta and Juri sit down as Jen goes to get a knife for the cake.

It's...an _overload_ on strawberries to where Takato gets at LEAST half of everyone's extra strawberries (he's the only person on Earth who can stand that many - it's really only on the menu as a joke and his parents being, well, parents) but...It's still good once you get past that.

We all split the T-Chan Special. We talk like old times, like the night before didn't happen...Juri loosens up a little, too. Kenta and Takato did their best to make her feel better...

...I think we'll all be back to normal come the new year. ...Well, no. Jen has Takato, they're happy. Kenta's out, he doesn't have to hide. We all accept our friends, we've mostly forgiven Juri...

...Things will be _better_ come the new year.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
And a Ryou POV chapter...I don't like this one that much, either. Sorry.

Regarding Ryou and booze\"aspirin": Eh, from what I've heard, Ryou's got a lot of baggage that doesn't quite show up well in the Tamers Dub (or, possibly, Tamers itself, just got to Zhuqiaomon in my subbed rewatch - so I'm not 100% on Ryou and his past) related to his adventures against Milleniumon (Ryou's video games) alongside Ken (Yes, Ken Ichijouji). So, with Tamers, losing access to the Digital World\his partner would really, really have an impact on him. I figured a drinking (among some other problems) would be a way he'd "handle" the situation.

I choose to believe Ryou is the only connection between Tamers and Adventure because, well, it makes his character more fun. Watch Adventure: He shows up in Ken's flashbacks and is one of the people sending emails (or whatever, I forget how that movie goes) to slow down Diablomon in Bokua No WarGame...

...Ryou Akiyama, hopefully your next leap will be the leap home...

..And if not, pray to the Gods it's not a leap to Frontier! Join Xross Heart, Ryou! XROS HEART!

...Actually, if that happens, that would be kinda awesome...Now we just need to toss in a new Digimon Kaiser (or just get Ken in there!)... I mean, seriously, Xros Wars BEGS for the Digimon Kaiser! THINK ABOUT IT! ...Make the Digimon Kaiser OSAMU instead of Ken! Maybe throw in some more Tamers...

...YES! I see it now...

...ZHUGE JIANLIANG (AKA The Sleeping Terriermon) SHALL RISE AGAINST TACTIMON SIMA MODE IN A BATTLE OF WITS! With General Ryou Akiyama at his side, Xros Heart's legendary strategist forges an alliance between Xros Heart and The Digimon Kaiser, Osamu Ichijouji, and his strategist\younger brother, Ken, just as Tactimon begins his invasion at Chi BiKamemon...Though Ken shows great jealousy towards Zhuge Jianliang and his abilities, the two realize the best way to win is with a FIRE! attack... ...By using the Kaiser's Veteran General Takuya Kanbara in said attack! YES!

...I gotta stop reading Romance of the Three Kingdoms with Digimon playing in the background...

Anyway, hope you liked! Merry Christmas and have a grand Feast of Red Cliff!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

No. Bleedin'. Comment. On the Three Digi-Kingdoms idea, at least.

Well, except this: Whatever it is, Ori, lower the dose.

-Taiki Matsuki


	8. Thoughts IV: Takato II

They Called Upon A Midnight Buzzed  
Thoughts IV: Takato II

* * *

...This is it... Jen and I are just down the street from the bakery. One more crosswalk and we're there.

I still haven't spoken to my parents since before I left for the party last night, even though I sent them a text message about an hour ago saying I was coming home...I-I was just...too afraid of what they'd say, even though they accept me. It just...I-I'm afraid it'll be so different now. My parents...knowing I...prefer men. Especially...the best friend of mine who'd been visiting almost daily since the fifth grade.

Actually, they called while my phone was still off. This morning, I mean, I got their message from last night, too, before they got Juri's call...

...This morning, both of them spoke to me in the same message. My Mom first...

"Takato, Merry Christmas. We know you're probably still upset right now, so don't worry about not calling. We know this is scary for you. I want you to know that we love you, Takato. Please, cheer up and don't worry. Let us know when you're coming home but take your time. Stay with Jenrya as long as you need to. Tell him, he's such a good friend. I was so glad to hear he was watching you last night. Please, tell him 'thanks' for me." She...started to tear up at the end, it sounded like, when she asked me to thank Jen. I-I couldn't believe it.

They...still don't know I'm with Jen. I-I don't know how to tell them. I'm...still afraid to.

Then my Dad's message...

"Takato, don't be upset. I'm proud of you. Always. You're more than I could have asked for in a son, Takato. I don't care if you're gay or straight. You're Takato. Please, don't worry. I'm not mad or disappointed in you. I could never be. Merry Christmas, come home when you're up to it. Take your time and thank Jenrya for me."

...I-I played the message with my cell phone's speaker function to everyone whe I first got it and...Juri and I both cried, Kenta was there to give us a comforting hug. Jen, too, but...Kenta's sort of taken it upon himself to hug everyone who's upset this Christmas. Sometimes Hirokazu will join in, too.

Juri feels so bad about telling my Mother. She said she was so angry at the time and that makes her even more depressed because, as she said, she did it all with the nerve to still say that she loved me ..I understand why it happened, and...because of that I could forgive her. It wasn't that hard, though everyone else thinks I'm insane.

Except Kenta...I don't know what happened but he went from hating Juri to being one of her best friends again. I think it has to do with the explanation of what happened between us at the party and, I think, he saw why I forgave her so easily...

...She loves me and I can't love her back. It was horrible what she did but...I know how much it hurt her when I told her Jen was "my type." I-I wish I had come up with a better choice of words, but... ...Punch. Brain. Not Mix.

I know how much it hurt her because, for so long, it hurt me when I thought I'd never be with Jen. I-I loved being with him but... There were days where the realization that we'd never be more than than friends hurt. My chest-No, my _heart _hurt. It hurt so much because I wanted to be with Jen so badly, but I knew he'd never like me that way...

...Or so I thought. Jen's reaction when he figured out it was his name that I gave Juri...My reaction probably tipped him off, I mean... ...If I had told her "Hirokazu" or "Kenta," I'd have probably told him and just asked Jen to keep it a secret...But saying "Jen?" ...I-I panicked and, well, truth serum was still in me...It made me want to tell him and I had to keep my mouth shut somehow...

...And Jen's lips did that for me. ...He kissed me. I keep saying that to myself everytime I think about it because I still have troule believing it. ...I don't know how long it lasted but...I didn't want it to stop, even though it was... ...not much more than a peck on the lips. I was paralyzed. One part of me wanted to kiss back but most of me didn't want to move, in case I'd wake up from the dream.

We...spent the next few hours just in each other's arms, he'd kiss me now and then if I started to cry again or hold me tighter. I-I cried that night more than I ever have before, I think...And Jen let me have my cry, to let it all out. He only told me not to cry when it was something I shouldn't cry about, like my parents knowing. His phone went off a few times but...We didn't want to answer, he didn't want anything to interrupt what was happening. We were happy, though we did talk a little about what happened and how we should tell everyone that we were together. Then everyone showed up at the door because they were worried about me...

...And then they thought I was crazy for apologizing to Juri. I felt I had to. I never meant to do anything like that to her. Thankfully, the others are starting to forgive her, even Ruki, though she still told me I was insane...

...And, speaking of insane...

...Jen didn't tell me until after he did it but... ...He called his Dad and came out before everyone else left (Jen even asked Ryou and Hirokazu to distract me while he made the call in his bed room). He didn't want me to be alone, he didn't think it would be fair for him to be open with my family but make me play "just friends" around his.

Of course, Jen got his Dad's voicemail instead. ...He told me that he said, "Dad, I'm going to make this quick - I'm in love with Takato and he feels the same. Merry Christmas!" ...W-We all laughed at that, except Juri. She blamed herself for Jen having to come out and came close to crying again until Kenta, Jen and I managed to make her feel better (Jen explained that he wasn't too worried about how his family would take the news). She calmed down, Kenta gave her a hug and another slice of the T-Chan Special she brought...

...Even when I ask my parents to forgive her, I don't think Juri will be able to go back to the bakery after last night. I promised myself I'd do my best to make her feel like she can but...I know it won't be easy.

I stop as we get to the other side of the street. Jen keeps going until he notices I stopped moving, we'd been holding hands since we left his apartment. It was my idea, I wanted to "practice" being open. We got a few stares but no-one said anything.

"Takato?"

"...I-I'm scared, Jen," I say. "I-I..."

"I know," Jen smiles, the same warm smile he had after he kissed me. ...I love that smile. "Takato, you heard their message. They accept you, it's not a problem for them. They said they love you, that they're proud of their son."

"...Their...gay son..." I whisper.

"Takato, don't...Please, don't," Jen gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Please, don't act like that. When I spoke to your Mom, she... She was so angry at Juri for what she did, not because of you. And you heard Kenta, right? He said both of them were worried about how emotional and scared this would make you, not that you like me...Your Mom even asked me, when I told her I didn't know your secret...She asked me to never abandon you, Takato. And I won't...I would never abandon you." Jen lets go of me so he can wipe his eyes. "...Takato, don't be-" Jen's cell phone goes off... He checks the display. "...S-Sorry, Takato, it's...my Dad."

I nod, swallowing before wiping my eyes. I-I really...wish he didn't call his Dad like that. I-I appreciate the gesture but if his family doesn't accept him... ...I don't know what I'd do. Other than let Jen-chan stay with me and hope for the best.

Jen answers his phone. "Hey, Dad. Merry Christmas. ...No, it wasn't a joke. I-I'm with Takato now. ...It happened last night. Something happened at Ruki's party and Takato was outted to everyone. I-I took him back to the apartment, someone spiked the punch and he was sort of really out of it and upset. Then, well, I-I found out he liked me and we kissed." There's a moment of silence. "...O-Okay, I-I'll do th-" There's a pause, then Jen laugs a little, smacking his forehad with his palm and rolling his eyes."I-Is it really okay with you? ...Th-Thanks, I-I mean it. Thank you." Th-That...has to be a good sign. Jen looks to me with a smile and gives me thumbs up. "...Y-Yeah, you can tell everyone. Tell me how they take it. ...Th-The party? It's a really long story. Actually, the reason I told you today was, well, for Takato. His parents found out, too, and I didn't want him to be alone in that regard. ...W-Wow, thanks. ...We're having breakfast at the Bakery. H-His parents, thank the Gods, had no problem with it. ...Of course he is. ...Th-Thanks. Merry Christmas!" Jen smiles, hanging up.

"...Of course I am...?" I trail off.

"'A nervous wreck,' my Dad's words," Jen smiles. I laugh. "...My Dad has no problem with it. He's not sure about everyone else but he supports us. See? Parents can accept this." He pauses, saying, "Except..."

"...What?"

"...Girls are allowed now but no boys while they're gone." Jen says, we both laugh. "H-He really...said that. I-I took him seriously at first, too, but he said he was joking."

I nod. Th-That does make me feel better. I hold out my hand. "...Okay, let's...go."

We both walk down the snow covered sidewalk to the bakery, I go around the back. We take our shoes off at the door after I open it. "...M-Me-Merry Christmas...I-I'm...home!" I try to shout, casually.

"Merry Christmas, Takato! We're in the dining room!" My Mom calls. She sounds...casual.

I-I don't even know why I'm so nervous. I-I think it has to do with the few times I've thought about telling them. I thought it would just feel weird, them knowing their son is...attracted to men. That he's different that way. Even if they accept me when I thought about it, I-I just don't see them ever looking at me the same. I-I think of those times my Dad's asked me about girls at school and, if he knew, he wouldn't do that anymore but he wouldn't ask about "boys at school" because... ...I-I just don't think he'd want to talk about that sort of thing. About guys I like. Same with my Mom, she'd be the one I might turn to for that sort of thing but... ...it's just weird. And...

...I don't want them to feel disappointed. Or ashamed. Or weird. They accept me, but... ...do they still...see me as the same? ...I don't want things to be different from before and now they will be.

I look to Jen, he nods with a smile. He follows me to the dining room but waits behind the doorframe...I-I asked him to let me prepare to tell them...I don't know if we should drop this on them all at once, if it would be good to do that to them...Or me.

My parents are sitting at the table, smiling... ...With an extra large batch of their rolls and an even bigger-than-usual bowl of the special icing on the side, a T-Chan special with extra strawberries (they're fixed on the sides with frosting), a ton of Guilmon bread and...just everything I like. I-I feel like I'm going to cry again, it's...obvious they made all this to make me feel better...A-And I really appreciate it, but...I wish they didn't know.

My Mom is on the scene the moment she notices that I'm tearing up, she gets up and hurries to me with a hug. "...Takato, I'm sorry about what Juri did. I really am. You wanted to tell us when you were ready, I know."

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I-I..."

"Takato, don't apologize," my Dad says from the table. "This isn't something you need to apologize for...I know it's not something you had any control over and it's not something that bothers us. We...just want you to be happy and who you are."

My Mom hugs me a little tighter, as she does so she looks up and I can tell she spotted Jenrya behind the door frame. "J-Jenrya?"

I hear Jen step out from behind the door frame. "M-Merry Christmas, Mrs. Matsuda."

My Mom lets me go, she looks to me with a smile. "...Takato, um...is the reason you brought Jenrya here...?" She trails off.

"I...W-Well...We..." I-I'm breathing heavily and...I don't think I can talk! I-I'm trying to, my lips are moving but...I-I can't make a sound, like my voice just stopped working. I really can't do this! J-Jen, please...?

I look to Jen, he figures it out from my expression. I'm so glad he knows me this well.

"...Takato's my type, too," Jen says, smiling. My Mom motions for him to come over and gives us both a tight hug.

"I'm so glad to hear that. I-I was...so worried about you after Juri called, Takato," my Mom says. "I was happy to hear you were at Jenrya's apartment, since...W-Well, Juri told us he was 'your type.'" M-Mom?

She lets us go. I...I have my head down. "...Y-You were _glad_ I was at Jen's?"

"Of course," Dad speaks up, he's smiling. "If you liked Jen, then...Well, if you were so upset by what Juri was doing, that was the best place for you...Especially given, well, the fact he's here." He laughs. "Congratulations...Both of you."

I-I don't know what to say or do, again. ...It's...like everything is new. I-I'm not the same Takato who left for Ruki's party, I'm...

...I'm...

I look to my Mom. She's so happy right now, I can just tell by her smile. She's even givng Jen an extra hug. ...She's actually thanking him for...not only taking care of me last night, but for being with me. ...Because...

...Because she knows how happy I am with him...

...I'm...

I look to my Dad. He's smiling, too, as he goes to the kitchen. He comes out with silverware and sets a place for Jen next to where I usually sit. He starts to cut the T-Chan Special. He stops for a moment, then goes to the tea pot and pours a cup of tea at Jen's place before going back to the cake.

...He's...welcoming Jen. He's setting a place for him like he always does when Jen visits. ...He doesn't seem fazed at all by the fact Jen and I are...more than friends now.

...I'm...

...I'm Takato Matsuda. And...that's it.

I'm not their gay son, I'm not different. I'm Takato.

Suddenly, I feel much better about them knowing. It's going to be weird talking about it at first, but...not forever. Probably not very long at all.

Mom gives us both an extra hug before she invites us to the table. I follow her with Jen. We sit together and my Dad gives us both a plate with Guilmon bread, two of the special rolls and a slice of the T-Chan Special.

Dad sits back down and gives Mom her plate, then looks to me. "...So, Takato, tell us what happened. When did it become official?" He smiles, laughing. "If you were both 'the same,' I'm amazed it took this long." ...D-Dad? "I mean, looking back...When are you two _not_ together? I'm so glad you're with who you wanted, Takato. I really am."

"D-Dad...?" I-I can't...believe he...said any of that. And he said it like it was nothing unusual.

"S-Sorry, it's...just..." My Dad laughs. "...Well, you know these rolls?" He motions to the plate of rolls. I nod. "Jenrya, did Takato ever tell you the story?" He starts to put the frosting on one of the special rolls.

I always thought that was strange, unlike the other rolls we sell, the special rolls have this really thick (and strong) vanilla frosting my Dad makes specially for them. But you have to ice it yourself instead of having it already poured on the roll...Probably because it's so thick, but why make it that way?

Jen shakes his head. "I know they're special and you don't sell them, but...That's it."

"We make them only on our wedding anniversary, ours and Takato's birthdays and Christmas," my Mom explains. "There's a special reason for Christmas, though..."

"...When I was in high school, Takato," my Dad begins, picking apart his roll. "I-I liked your Mother...A lot." He chuckles. "It was our senior year. We were friends, we'd met at the start of the school year because she shared three classes, but... ...I never told her how I felt. At first. I decided to tell her one night and, well, I had just started learning how to make sweet rolls from my parents and I knew your Mother liked them a lot."

I nod. "...And you made them for her and confessed?" I ask.

"Not quite, I wanted to make these rolls special. I found out how your Mother likes sweet rolls, how much cinnamon, how she likes the frosting, how she likes the dough. She asked why I wanted to know all this and I told her, 'My family runs a bakery and I want to make you a special batch of rolls.'" My Dad explains.

"I didn't know why," my Mom says, smiling at my Dad. "I told him how I liked the dough to be a little more, um, what did I say, Takehiro?"

"More 'doughy' than cooked," my Dad laughs. "Not undercooked, but...You know what we mean, right?" Jen and I nod.

"I also told him that I liked a really strong and thick vanilla icing, how I love sweet rolls but I don't like how sticky the icing makes them and...Well, just everything about these rolls," my Mom says.

"And, well, I went home and made them. It took about a dozen practice batches but, I got them as close to what your Mother wanted as possible. And I gave them to her with...Well..." My Dad laughs, looking away and scratching his head. "...I-I confessed to her on the box. I wrote it on the inside of the top, telling her how I felt and that I wanted to show that with these special rolls that I promise to make only for her. That's why we don't sell them."

"...And I felt the same, especially after the rolls," my Mom laughs. "Your Father was a nervous wreck when he gave me to box. You should have seen him, he was shaking and everything. He...was a lot like you would have been, Takato. Maybe even more nervous..." She looks to my Dad with a smile. "Like Father, like Son?" They both laugh.

"Do you know what day it was, Takato?" My Dad asks. "When I confessed to your Mother?"

I shake my head.

"Christmas Eve."

My eyes widen. "Y-You...confessed to Mom on Christmas Eve?"

My Dad nods with a short laugh, "And...it seems you confessed to Jen on the same day. The recipe, Takato, is that you ask Jen how he likes sweet rolls, make them exactly how he likes them and make them only for him. ...So, after Christmas, start practicing. I'll give you a couple base recipes to try out."

That explains why I had to wait until I met 'that special girl' for the recipe.

I'm really going to have to start practicing. I can make a few of our breads, especially Guilmon bread (it's the first I learned how to make), but I haven't really practiced sweet breads...

"So, tell us," my Dad says, "how did you confess?"

"I...finally told Jen what Juri was telling everyone. Hirokazu and Kenta told him to not let anyone tell him what my...secret was...so I could tell one person on my own terms," I begin. "When...I was ready to tell him, he hugged me so I'd feel better. I know he...sort of figured it out but..." I trail off, I-I'm sure I'm bright red right now.

"...I hugged him because I wanted Takato to know I had no problem with his secret. I was always his friend," Jen says. "Do you want me to tell the rest?" I nod. Thank you, Jen. "Takato told me he was gay and what happened between him and Juri at the party. He said he gave her a name when she asked who his 'type' was. And when I figured out the name...I-I kissed him... ...I told him I loved him, too." Jen turns to me. "...I really do, Takato. I have for...so long."

"Th-Thank you, Jen...chan," I smile and...I can't believe I'm about to do this in front of my parents but...I give him a hug and... ...a kiss on the cheek. I hear an 'awww' from my Mom.

...This is...the best Christmas ever. Even...with how it started. I-I'm so happy being able to spend Christmas day with Jen and knowing my parents approve. It's more than I ever thought possible.

Mom, Dad, Jen-chan...Thank you. Thank you so much.

Merry Christmas.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Eh, not sure if this is all that good of a chapter. I hope you liked the story behind those special rolls.

Anyway, the next and final chapter is another Kenta POV chapter. As usual, Kenta's a ton of fun for POV fics. I have no idea why but, like I said before, he's really grown on me since I started writing fics again. I think he's officially in my top five favorite Digimon characters. And definitely top three for just Tamers.

Glad you're enjoying the fic thus far! Merry Christmas and have a grand Feast of Red Cliff!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I love Christmas Jenkato, I'm especially glad Takato's parents are so supportive! And I loved the story behind the special rolls!

Despite how this fic started, Ori's sort of being nice to everyone this year. Especially Kenta, given the way "Christmas Chocolates" turned out (and Ori says he's got one other "Kenta-friendly" fic coming up). And Ori's being nice to Takato with his parents acting like the Lis for a couple fics!

-Taiki Matsuki


	9. Thoughts V: Kenta II

They Called Upon A Midnight Buzzed  
Thoughts V: Kenta II

* * *

"Come on, Akiyama, stay up! It's just an hour away!"

"...Akiyama tired...Me sleep now..."

"No, Akiyama drunk. Akiyama pass out now..." Ruki rolls her eyes. "Fine, five minutes."

"Akiyama...thank..." Ryou lets out a laugh as he falls asleep on Ruki's couch. Ruki groans and walks off.

It's New Year's Eve and we're back at Ruki's. She decided to throw something together at the last minute, given how her Christmas party went. Hell of a night and next morning...

...Thankfully, Juri's been forgiven. It's history and Takato's made it clear he's still her friend like before. She, Jen and Hirokazu are watching Ruki's DVRed Xros Wars episodes in the other room. Juri's gotten into Xros Wars but, like before, she's still a little clueless when it comes to Digimon. She's pretty good at the card game, though. She beat Ryou once! Granted, he was...a little stoned (we didn't know it at the time), but that's still an accomplishment!

Takato got his parents to forgive Juri, too, even though she's still too ashamed of herself to go near the Matsuda Bakery or even call over there. Takato delivered her a special batch of Guilmon bread to cheer her up. She and I split it. We're friends again, too. I feel like an ass for what I said and how I acted, even given the circumstances, but she doesn't hold it against me. We made up officially on the way to her place to pick up the T-Chan Special...

...How the hell can Takato stand THAT much strawberry flavor? I mean, I love green tea but too much and it gets really bitter...Takato is to strawberries as Ryou is to alcohol. Wouldn't surprise me if one day I caught Takato with a flask filled with strawberry syrup and a pill bottle filled with strawberry hard candies.

I heard about how Takato's parents had a Christmas Eve confession, too...And the "recipe" for those special rolls... ...Damn it, that's...Freakin' BEAUTIFUL! ...What's with me and romance this Christmas? Between what Juri wanted and that... ...Augh! I'm so taking notes for when I confess to that special boy! I-I...still need to FIND that special boy, but...Well, plenty of time to prepare, then!

Speaking of confessions...This is of a different type, but Jen's family has no problem either with Jen's Christmas Day phone call to his Dad (Beautiful choice of words for coming out, Jen, "I'm in love with Takato and he feels the same. Merry Christmas!"). Though his brother, Rinchei, was really weirded out at first by the fact Jen was dating Takato (Jen said their phone call was really awkward, Rinchei swore it was because he was just in shock and not upset) but he got over it after a day or two, he even went online with his laptop while still in China and got them a few movie tickets for something he knew Jen wanted to see and a gift certificate for a nice restaurant to show his support and as a "late Christmas present." Jen printed them up and they went out that same night.

Jen told me, though it was probably unintentional, that his brother has great taste in gay romantic restaurants, the place was dark to where he and Takato felt comfortable enough to be "more than friends" without anyone really noticing (Their first public make-out session...Aw, my little out and proud boys are growing up!). And this place, I've seen it, is REALLY nice. Rinchei is an awesome brother!

Jen also found out Shiuchon read his journal while we were in the Digital World...She let slip a few details about his crush on Takato back then only he and that journal would know about while they were on the phone. Jen was less mad at her than he thought he would be since Shiuchon secretly supported her big brother for all these years (which is saying a lot because Shiuchon cannot keep a secret, especially when she was a little kid!). Jen jokingly got a brick of charcoal for her stocking when his family comes back from China in another week or so. He wrapped it with a note attached, saying "Don't read my journal."

And, um... ...I decided to come out, too, since it just seems to be the 'in' thing this Christmas. ...My Dad knew, actually. He figured it out because, well, I showed no interest in girls and apparently the few times I've subtly checked out a guy when I thought he wasn't looking...Turns out he was looking and I wasn't all that subtle.

...My Mom didn't know and sort of freaked out. My Dad's helping her get used to the idea but she's...having a little trouble facing me without this worried "my poor little Kenta" look. It's not that bad, though. I'm so glad things went better than I expected them to. I was sort of planning on spending a few days at Hirokazu's, let's just say that.

All three of us are out and proud. Well, actually, no-one really talks about it anymore. It was the news of the day for a few days but...Aside from Jen and Takato's occasional displays of affection... ...It's like before. We're all friends, we're The Digimon Tamers!

Well, okay, Ruki has some new ammo for her jokes. But, then again, she's always made the occasional gay joke about all of us...In fact, she told me that after she found out I was gay back then she stopped making them directly towards me until I came out. ...She didn't want to upset me, she said. I'm being completely serious.

...Ruki, I love that heart of gold you manage to hide behind that wall of acid-tipped thorns. We all do. It...was so shocking to see the way she hugged Takato that night, I think that's...the most affection she's ever shown anyone and... ...That both said a lot about how upset Takato was and how much Ruki really does care about the rest of us.

"So, what's your resolution, Kenta-kun?" I hear someone behind me. It's Juri.

"Me? Um...Date someone cute." I reply. Ryou, if only you were gay...Or at least the kind of drunk Hirokazu is. "You?"

"...Same," Juri nods. "I-I want...to get over what happened. I-I'm happy for Takato and Jen, really." She really is...It kind of upset her for a few days, but I helped her get over it.

...I spent Christmas day with her after we left Jen's place. Her Dad knew something was up but we didn't give him anything more than "Juri had a rough night emotionally." There was a ton of crying and self-loathing (Juri, she...She sort of started to really hate herself for how she acted) but... ...I was there to let her vent, let her cry and everything...

...Her Dad didn't help things when a special "love cake" he made for us (chocolate cake with the names "Juri" and "Kenta" in a red icing heart... ...Not. Helpful. In. The. Slightest.) caused a slight breakdown for Juri. He thought Juri and I were an item now after we showed up for the Christmas cake and then came back together. He felt really bad and made Juri her favorite foods and desserts off his restaurant's menu and everything to try to make her feel better.

Juri felt a lot better after we ate. Not because of the food but...

_"Sorry again about the cake, Juri. I really thought there...was something between you two. I-I didn't mean to make you upset at all! Kenta, I-I really thought you and my daugther were going out now. I mean, you're kinda close to her and all. Why don't you like her?"_ Her Dad gave me this kind of 'what? My precious daughter isn't good enough for you?' look. And, for the record, if I was straight...Juri and I would probably be going out after this...Maybe.

_"Um, well, I-I..."_ I almost said she wasn't 'my type' to avoid saying I was gay (I see why Takato picked those words, now), but those were the LAST words Juri wanted to hear, so I thought 'screw it' and went with, _"If you want me to date someone in your family, um...Does Juri-chan have a cute brother my age that I don't know about by any chance?"_ The look on her Dad's face was PRICELESS! ...Juri laughed really hard and felt so much better afterwards. Her Dad doesn't mind that I'm his daugher's gay best friend, especially after he saw how much I was willing to do to make her feel better.

"I believe you," I smile.

"Then, how about sometime next week we go pick up boys together at the mall?" Juri says.

"A-Are you...serious?" I ask. ...I've...sorta wanted to try doing that ever since I came out.

"Of course, Kenta!" Juri smiles. ...Juri, if I were straight, I swear...

"Deal," I say with a HUGE smile that I cannot hold back, Juri laughs. Oh, that is going to be FUN! I can't wait!

I look to the refreshment table and see Takato, he's helping Ruki put out some more snacks and a couple bottles of champagne for midnight, as well as a bottle of sparkling cider for Takato. No punch this time, too, just a crapload of soda cans. No chances, this time!

I go with Juri to the refreshment table, getting a soda. Juri gets some snacks and an armful of sodas and goes back to the television. I see her pass out things to the others. "Hey, what're your resolutions this year?"

"Kick Ryou's ass," Ruki replies. "I'll fulfill it at 12:01 AM, January First." She says.

"I'm going to make Jen's rolls, exactly how he likes them," Takato says. "He said he really liked the recipe for my Mom. He was afraid to tell us what he wanted changed," he laughs, adding, "He felt like he was criticizing my Dad's recipe, we really had to talk him into telling us what he liked. It's what makes them so special."

"Takato, I'm sure that when you make them, they'll be the best he's ever had...'Cause... ...Damn it, this is just too romantic for me to finish!" I laugh, shaking my head. "Seriously, Takato, the story behind those rolls is...amazing."

Takato nods. "I-I couldn't believe my Dad confessed to my Mom on Christmas Eve."

"Like Father, like son," Ruki says. "...And because I like you and it's New Year's Eve, I'll hold off on the genetics joke and implications that your Dad is gay. Until midnight."

"Thanks, Ruki," Takato laughs. And on this New Year's Eve night, Ruki Makino's heart grew three sizes, that's right!

Ryou makes his way over to the table in a sleepy daze, he reaches for a Ramune JOLT. "Did I miss it?"

"Did you get nailed in the face with a champagne cork?" Ruki asks. Ryou shakes his head. "Then it's still the old year."

"Ryou-kun, what's your resolution?" I ask. ...Please be 'come to terms with my homosexuality,' _please_ be 'come to terms with my homosexuality,' _PLEASE_ be 'come to terms with my homosexuality.' ...I can wish!

"Hm? I dunno...I don't usually make one," Ryou shrugs.

"Of course, Akiyama's perfect and all," Ruki smirks. "He doesn't need to make a resolution to better himself in the coming year..."

"Okay, just for that, you pick one for me."

"Come out of the closet," Ruki says. ...Ruki, I love you.

"On second thought, my resolution is to come up with a resolution next year," Ryou opens his soda, looking to the TV in the other room. "Oh, Xros Wars is on?"

"DVR," Ruki says. "I was just going to join, I haven't seen the last couple episodes."

"Then let's bring in the new year with Xros Heart!" Ryou walks off, Takato goes after him with a soda, leaving just Ruki and I.

"...Ruki, I, um, wanted to thank you," I begin, glancing away. ...I know she didn't plan any of it, but...Well, it gave Juri the opportunity to spike some punch...

...I still can't believe she had that in her.

"For what?" Ruki asks as she opens her own soda.

"Well, that party...I know it was total hell but... ...Look at how things ended, you know?"

"Why thank me for that crap? I didn't plan any of it," Ruki shakes her head. "Trust me, I don't throw coming out parties."

I laugh, "Yeah, but, if I thanked Juri she'd either fall apart or punch me. Ruki, I-I don't have to pretend anymore and...Everyone's cool with it. Takato and Jen, too. I-I don't think they'd be together without something like this happening." Takato would stay in the closet forever...Takato's a little more open now but he always gets nervous or turns a shade of crimson whenever the topic of romance comes up regarding him. ...Granted, being in the closet might be WHY that happened but...You get what I'm saying, right? "And...We're all still friends."

"That's a freaking miracle," Ruki says. "I mean, shit, I was ready to kill Juri that night."

"Yeah, but...Think about it..." I trail off.

"...Yeah, I know. Doesn't excuse any of it but...Yeah..." Ruki looks away with a slight glare, that's her usual 'I'm trying to hide the fact I'm feeling something' tactic. I won't point it out this time.

"...She's over it, really. We're going to go pick up boys this week at the mall. ...Wanna join us?"

"Nah, Ryou might," Ruki replies. I wish, Ruki, I WISH!

Ruki takes some snacks and one of the champagne bottles, saying, "Grab the glasses and the cider...I have a feeling we're gonna lose track of time watching television. My phone'll go off at midnight."

I nod, reaching for a tray of champagne glasses and the bottle of sparkling cider. We both go into the other room...

I set the tray on a table with Ruki and put the sparkling cider next to the champagne. Ruki goes to watch Xros Wars, kicking Hirokazu off a chair.

I see Jen and Takato sitting together, holding hands and sort of leaning into each other. Those two are so in love it's amazing they didn't confess before all this. ...I'm so happy for them.

...This year ended in the most chaotic and stressful way possible. At the same time, it was also the best way possible. For some of us, at least. Juri...isn't completely over Takato, as much as she tries to show it, but... ...She'll get there, and I'll help her.

Jen and Takato are together with supportive families. And my family is almost there with it comes to support.

I'm excited to see what's in store for us in the next year. I hope I find that cute boyfriend and that Takato makes Jen those sweet rolls... ...But no matter what happens, that night proved that we're always going to be there for each other, that we care so much about each other. That nothing will change things between us...

...I was so scared that everyone finding out about me would...make me the odd one out. Same with Takato and Jen, I'm sure. Juri was so afraid that we'd never forgive her, and... ...Takato, you're amazing. Let's just say that about that night.

I look forward to what's in store for the future, and I know we'll all be together for whatever comes our way...

...Happy New Year, everyone.

Of course, I really do hope I find that cute boyfriend...I so can't wait to hit the mall with Juri later!

~Owari~

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
I thought ending things on New Year's Eve would be the best way to go, let you know the full aftermath of Christmas Eve\Day.

Again, a lot of this fic was experimenting with some things I'm going to do\cover in the Limping Osamu Project (if I finish it, no promises), so I really hope this fic turned out well. The "aspirin" thing with Ryou is sort of one of those topics and it's brought up a _lot_ more than in this one, which is part of why I'm not sure about letting Taiki put it up.

As for Ryou, regarding him and Ruki...I'll leave the details on their relationship in this up to the reader. Personally, I'm a fan of Ryou and Ruki as best friends that hate each other (if that makes sense), but not as a couple. I like Ruki to be incapable of "such stupid emotions." Seriously, I prefer early-Tamers Ruki to late-Tamers Ruki. The more evil, the better!

Anyway, thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoyed this fic! As usual, I had a ton of fun writing it. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm always happy to know people like what I write, it really helps me with new ideas\knowing what to work on and what not to. Thank you again, everyone!

I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a grand Feast of Red Cliff!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

As always, I love a yuletide Jenkato! Thank you, Ori!

I'm glad to see everything worked out for everyone. Though it is Christmas, Ori is generally nicer to characters (even the ones he likes, which means he's usually extra mean to them - Certain little Digital Turtles excluded from that meanness) around Christmas I guess.

I can only imagine what that would mean for a ChibiKamemon Christmas fic.

Happy Christmas, everyone! And, since the fic ends on this note, an early Happy New Year!  
-Taiki Matsuki


	10. Bonus, Call 0: Juri

They Called Upon A Midnight Buzzed  
Bonus Chapter  
Call 0: Juri

* * *

I've been looking forward to this party ever since Ruki told us her Mom and Grandmother were going to be out of town until January. It's just the other Tamers, nothing big. I was surprised she decided to throw a party at all. Ruki's not exactly the "social gathering" type. Then again, she's the same on the outside but completely different on the inside – Ever since the Digital World, she became "nice," in her own way...

...I don't really like to think about the Digital World sometimes. Even after all these years it's still _so_ hard to think about. The others, things went much better for them than for me. Takato, especially, but…

…I can never forget the day Leomon died. I'll never forget Leomon. Or…that _thing_, I-I get scared even thinking about…

…D-Reaper…

But…When I do think about them, there's one thing that makes those memories not only bearable but...I might even smile a little. Because I'm thinking about my knight in shining armor.

Takato. Or, Dukemon to be exact but…Takato was my Knight. He fought to avenge Leomon and stood down when I told him I didn't want to see anymore death. And when D-Reaper held me captive…Takato came to my rescue. He did everything he could to save me, I know he would have never given up no matter what happened…Takato saved my life. He really is my knight in shining armor.

Takato does so much for me, I don't even have to ask. He's always there if I need him, it's like he can sense when I need his help or to hear his voice. I know he cares a lot about me.

I feel the same and more. I _love_ Takato. It's been so many years since the Digital World…I don't know why we're still "just friends." It's obvious we're so much more at this point. I guess the reason is "us." I…I just _can't_ put how I feel for him into words, I try and...I just can't figure out what to say or how to even approach the subject directly. So far, I've only been able to drop a hint or two.

But…I think it would be more romantic if he confessed. I know he feels the same, it doesn't really matter _who_ confesses at this point. I just want to hear him tell me, it's how I've pictured the moment.

I'm standing with him, he takes my hand gently, smiling as he tells me he loves me. That he does all he does for me because of that love. And I smile and say, "I love you, too, Takato." We…We kiss and announce to our friends that, _finally,_ it's happened…We're together. Forever. Everyone's expecting it to happen someday, they've _all_ said something at some point or another. It's just a matter of who confesses first, like I said…

…But Takato is…How do I put this…? I would just say "shy" but that's an understatement. I've hinted at things here and there, even in front of the others and Takato's parents and…I don't think he notices. If he does, he's too shy to say anything. I…I almost wonder if he's afraid I might turn him down. And that's why it never comes up.

Takato, I've…been waiting for you to confess for so long. I would _never_ turn you down. Not after all you've done. You're my knight in shining armor. You saved me so many times and, even when you lost that shining armor, you still act like that knight.

I've decided that it's time Takato got some "help" with his confession. Takato, as shy as he is, can't keep a secret if he's had anything to drink. It's well known among all of us, ever since Hirokazu brought beer to Kenta's birthday party a couple years ago. Alcohol is truth serum to Takato. The last time he got drunk, he admitted to keeping a _life-sized_ Guilmon plush doll in his room (hidden in his closet, I've seen it now and then when he opens it - It's a _little_ shorter than the "real thing") and _sometimes_ going to sleep with it…

…As embarrassed as he was to admit to that, we all sort of understood. Jen even confessed to doing the same with a Terriermon plush to make Takato feel less upset. Things like that constantly slip out, always something personal and embarrassing. He avoids alcohol because of it, Hirokazu, Ruki and Ryou don't bother trying to get him drunk anymore, either (Kenta's their usual target for that, now, he's _really _funny when he's drunk). So, to do this, I'll need to be a little sneaky.

Of course, I'm not planning to get him _wasted_ or anything, just enough to get him to loosen up and confess. I-I don't want my perfect Christmas confession ruined because Takato fell over drunk. While no-one was in the room, I spiked the punch with some blackberry schnapps. I tried a cup, I couldn't tell it was there. A few of the others have had a cup or two, though…I should have waited longer but Takato's the last to arrive and it was my only chance. As soon as he walks into this room, I'm going to offer him a glass of punch and…We'll see how it goes.

I…I really _want_ that Christmas confession. Christmas is a time for lovers and all, everyone tries to be with who they love on Christmas Eve. And Ruki's party is a Christmas Eve party…It's _perfect_. I even…Ha ha ha, I made a special order from the Matsuda Bakery yesterday and picked it up this morning,

The T-Chan Special, a Christmas cake _covered _with strawberries. "T-chan" (AKA Takato) _loves_ strawberries, so his parents put that on the menu one year when he was about five. Takato even has a T-Chan special on Christmas morning with his family, he says. It's his favorite item on the menu at Christmas…

…We'll share it as a couple, I asked for some extra room in the center where there should be more strawberries. Mrs. Matsuda gave me the missing strawberries on the side, I plan to arrange them to look like the outline of a heart and write our names in frosting:

Takato

Juri

And with a heart between our names.

…Our "love cake"…

…I can't wait. This will be perfect. A romantic Christmas Eve confession…I'm sure everyone will be happy for us, I know a lot of them are expecting this. Kenta's told me more than a few times how he thinks Takato and I would make a great couple. He and I hang out a lot these days, he's a lot of fun to be with. He's funny, unlike Hirokazu...Well, okay, the _guys_ think Hirokazu is funny, especially if he's drunk and does something completely _stupid_…

…Like _streaking_. No, really, I-I…I've seen Hirokazu go streaking on a drunken dare. I still can't get the image out of my head…

…It was a party at Ryou's after he…quit taking "aspirin." I'm glad he's off that stuff but…He drinks_ a lot, _as if to compensate for his lack of "aspirin." He even has a silver flask on his with _something_ strong at all times. I see him sip from it a lot… …Ryou…had some problems after the Digital World, let's just say that.

Anyway, there was some drinking at Ryou's party and… …Takato and Kenta dared Hirokazu to go _streaking_. Takato was _obviously_ drunk if he was going to join in _that_ sort of thing…I mean, it's…really not like him. Kenta, too. I heard them in the other room, Kenta was the one who started it and Takato…was in the background, encouraging it. I don't know why _either_ of them would…Ugh…Well, they were drunk. Alcohol makes guys stupid I guess.

I stopped listening in at that point, I figured Hirokazu wouldn't do it…

…I was wrong…

…_VERY_ wrong…

…We didn't need to see that. Ever. He was_ supposed _to make a quick run through the halls and back without us seeing him (he started in the room with Takato and Kenta, circle around and make it back "unseen")…But he made a wrong turn and…

…I needed to wash my eyes. Ruki thought it was hysterical (and made _so many_ jokes about his, um... …never mind…). Ryou was too drunk to notice, actually, while Jen just covered his eyes and said Hirokazu was _insane_.I agree, Jen. _I_ _agree!_

Hirokazu, _somehow_ drank enough afterward to forget most of what happened…

…I should probably do my best to make sure Hirokazu doesn't have any more punch. What he said while Ruki was making fun of him after the incident implied this wasn't the _first time_ he's done that dare…

I wonder who dared him the first time…Or, Gods help us, _times_...

"Juri! Merry Christmas!" …Takato…

I turn to the door way, I can't hold back my smile. "Merry Christmas!"

Takato stands at the doorframe, he's wearing a blue winter coat, there's still some freshly fallen slow in his hair. He approaches me with…that smile. I really like his smile. Which is good, Takato is _always_ smiling. He has a white box at his side, probably full of Guilmon bread for the party.

…This is it…

I turn to the punch bowl on the table behind me, it's in the center of the table with cookies, little Christmas cakes and all kinds of snacks around it. Ruki's keeping the refreshments in a back room while the rest of the party is up front. She's showing a Christmas movie marathon and, right now, everyone's decorating a tree. It's just Takato and I…

…Exactly how I want it.

I pour two cups of punch. I turn to Takato, still smiling like when he arrived.

I'm going to get my Christmas wish. Finally.

"Takato, have some punch with me," I hold out a red cup of punch as Takato sets out the box, opening it. Just as I thought, full of Guilmon bread.

Takato takes the cup gently and nods once. "Thank you, Juri." He takes the first sip...All I need to do is keep him drinking and wait for it to kick in. I'll drink the same amount, when I feel it…I'll get him on the subject, that's usually how it works when he says something embarrassing. Just a casual mention of something and…Takato's been known to ramble on and on about something random, usually personal, that ends with him realizing what he just said and covering his mouth…

…Don't worry, Takato, telling me how you feel should be anything _but_ embarrassing. Trust me.

"Excited? Tomorrow's Christmas and all…" I ask.

Takato nods. "Y-Yeah, I can't wait. Every Christmas day, my family does these special sweet rolls for breakfast. They're a little different from the ones we sell."

"How so?"

"Just really, really good. It's a special recipe. I-I don't know it actually…My parents said they'll tell me the recipe either when I take over the bakery or when I meet 'that special someone.'" 'That special someone,' Takato? I can't help but smile even more when he says 'that special someone,' he never really talks about things like that…Takato, did we both have similar plans tonight? I really hope so. "The recipe is special because my Dad made them for my Mom when they first met as a gift." So they're 'love rolls?' …Just like my love cake at home.

"Ha ha ha! Which do you think'll come first, then?"

I'm a little disappointed when Takato just shrugs and says "Who knows?"

"I'm sure you'll find out soon," I reply with a smile. Takato nods and takes a few gulps of punch. "Thirsty?"

"Yeah, I ran all the way over here. I felt bad for being so late. The Guilmon bread took a little longer than I thought it would."

I take Takato's cup, saying, "Here." I refill the cup, passing it back to Takato.

"Thanks," Takato smiles. He takes another drink and says, "Good punch. I like the berry flavor."

I nod, refilling my cup, too. "What does your family do at Christmas?"

"Aside from the special breakfast…Exchange gifts. My parents spend the day resting, with the bakery closed for the day, while I…I usually just play with whatever I got for Christmas when I was a kid, now…The same, I'm hoping to get the new Digimon World." He laughs.

"Digimon World?" Even to this day, while I'm…better at the card game and I watch the show, now, I'm still lost when it comes to the Digimon games. I've seen _most_ of Digimon Adventure, except for a few Dark Masters episodes. Hirokazu's DVD was broken, it was the SaberLeomon and MetalEtemon episodes…I missed out on those.

…It was good to see Leomon again, even though it was just in anime form. I-I try not to think about what happened to him but the occasional reminder makes me happy.

"Yeah, the two-player is _great!_ Jen and I plan to play the co-op missions a lot." Takato says, finishing his cup. He sets it aside on the table, I take it.

"Let me," I smile, filling the cup once more. "How do you think Guilmon would like Christmas?"

Takato gives me an odd look, probably for mentioning Guilmon. "He'd just eat his weight in Christmas cake, of course. He's Guilmon." Ha ha ha, yeah, that…That's Guilmon. I heard how much he _loved_ Guilmon bread…The Matsudas still sell it, Takato likes to bring some of it with him to our parties. We all like it a lot.

"Really? Does he like strawberries as much as you do?" I just _know_ he'll love the T-Chan special, he looks forward to having one with his parents every year, he _loves_ strawberries and…Ha ha, I think he sometimes brings us T-Chan specials because he knows he'll end up getting at least half of the strawberries from everyone else's slice. It _always_ happens, Jen usually gives him _all_ of his strawberries.

"Um, I don't know, actually. He loves bread and cakes, but I don't know if he has any specific flavors he likes…" Takato lowers his head in thought, drinking more punch. He suddenly lifts his head up, saying, "Oh, I know Culumon loves custard filled breads!"

"Culumon?" I drink more of my punch. Unlike Takato, I'm gulping it down…I'm getting anxious, I really want him to just _say it_ already…Takato, it's…It's obvious to everyone else, why not you?

I mean, whenever I'm sad, you're there to comfort me. Whenever I have a problem, you try to solve it. You _always _bring me bread from the bakery, you know all of my favorites. You always know the right thing to say, you're…Takato. Even without all that, just…All you did to save me from D-Reaper…

…Why has this taken so long?

Takato stammers a little, speaking slowly, "Yeah, he…Um…One time he…Uh, what's…the word…I'm looking for…?" I-I wonder if that's the punch… Well, he's…getting there…

…One more cup won't hurt, just…Just to _make sure_. Takato, I know you hate getting drunk but…We both need this.

I take his cup as he thinks, filling only half. I pass it back to him, he gives a thankful nod but...Then he smells it…

…Oh, no…

"I think…someone spiked the punch-" No! No, Takato! Not yet, it's…No!

I quickly speak, "Takato, it's Christmas Eve…and a party. Let's have a little fun." …Please, Takato.

"F-Fun?" He says, cautiously. "W-Well…Okay…" He sets his cup aside, he takes one of the bottled waters from the table and starts drinking it. Faster than the punch…I think he's trying to get the alcohol out of his system faster or something.

Damn it, I-I need to hurry…This has to work…It has to! Please, I-I just want to be with Takato…For Christmas-Wait…Is that…?

…I-I don't believe it…It has to be a sign…

Takato is standing _right under_ some mistletoe. Th-That has to be a sign…Santa Claus must have put it there! Ha ha ha!

I think I know how to get him on the subject…

…I-I'm going to need this…

I refill my cup one last time and drink it down…All of it. I'm…going to talk about…

…The Digital World. But, I'll be talking to Takato. I-I know this won't be as bad as usual…Because Takato's with me.

"…Remember the Digital World?" I ask, setting my cup down on the refreshment table, a little harder than I had meant to.

Takato gives me a confused look. "Digital World? H-How could I forget? …How could…any of us forget…?" He lowers his head, letting out a quiet sigh. I…I always felt better talking about this with Takato. He, for some reason, he…He gets as sad as I do, sometimes. Hirokazu and Kenta, all they'll talk about is becoming Tamers or how Kenta's partner was mega level…Ruki will rant about how she hated running into _Ryou Akiyama_ of all people while 'babysitting' Hirokazu and Kenta...But, Takato…He'll cry with me sometimes…

...I once asked him why it always made _him_ so sad, he had no reason to cry. …And his reply was what made me know for sure that he felt the same… "_Because of what you had to go through, Juri…I'm so sorry all of that happened to you…I wish I could have done more."_

Takato, you had already done so much and… …Thank you, Takato. You…You understand why I hate talking about that "adventure" the others love so much…You know how I feel…

I speak as Takato stays quiet. "…You…did a lot for me back then, Takato. I-I know you…wanted a-avenge… …Leomon…" I wipe my eyes, just…_thinking_ about that day…I just can't even _think_ about it, let alone..talk about it. Not…without the 'elixir of courage' I just drank. "…You got…so angry over what happened and… …Then… …You became a knight in shining armor." I…I laugh a little, I-I always like calling Takato that because…It's _so_ true. "Ha ha, literally…You became my knight in shining armor."

Takato looks up to me, he's…tearing up a little. He nods, slowly, he…looks upset. Probably because of what we're talking about. D-Reaper is…nothing we like to talk about, as much as the others like to talk about the Digital World. "…And…Then when we got back…" I-I _never_ talk to the others about what came _after _the Digital World, only Takato. And rarely. We both cry. Always. "…With D-Reaper and all…" I-I want to say more, but…I-I can't! I hate talking about this, I hate those memories…

I stammer, holding back a quiet sob, finally managing to 'skip ahead,' "…And when everyone's partners went back…Y-You lost Guilmon but… …You want me to be happy, still, even though…Your partners had a chance of coming back."

Takato's wiping his eyes, he's…so close to crying. I'm amazed he hasn't yet… …I-I'm the one confessing, now, I guess but… …He needs to know this, he needs to know how…How I feel…

…This is it…It's finally going to happen…

"And, for years after that, Takato…You were always there for me, for even the tiniest thing…" I trail off, I look to Takato. He looks at me like he's about to say something, but instead he's starting to cry. "…Takato?"

"S-Sorry, Juri…Just…K-Keep going, I was…just thinking about…the past." He says, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"It's…just…Takato, you do so much for me and…I try to do a lot for you in return. And, well, I really care about you. I know you…really care about me." I…I can smile again after saying that. H-He _has _to know what I'm talking about.

…I hope…He's…quiet, he's just staring at me with wide eyes. Wh-What's wrong…?

I glance to the ground, nervously stammering, "So, Takato, um…I-I…" Please, Takato...Let my Christmas wish come true. _Please._

"J-Juri…Uh…You're…Are you…um…s-saying we…should…go out…together…?" ...Yes.

He…He finally _acknowledged _it! He…He knows how I feel, and…I-I know how he feels. I can't hold back the smile that's spreading across my face… Especially when I look up at that mistletoe hanging above him.

"Yes," I say, stepping forward. I point to the ceiling above Takato. "Takato, did you know you've been standing under some mistletoe this whole time?"

Takato's reaction is…Not what I was expecting. Not even close...

He…He _panics!_ He looks up at the mistletoe with a quiet gasp and…Wh-What are you _doing,_ Takato?

…He_ runs_ backwards, _away_ from the mistletoe…

…Away from me…

"J-Juri-I-I…No, I-I…I'm…so, so sorry…I-I just…I-I don't…I…" …Ta-Takato…?

I stare forward, my jaw is limp. Takato stares back at me like he's _afraid of me. _"Y-You don't...feel the same…? H-How…?" I-I was…so sure. A-And just…the way we've been as friends since… …What's going on?

Takato shakes his head, still stammering. "I-I…No, I'm sorry…I-I don't…"

This doesn't make any sense! I mean, all…All you do…I…don't understand it…You can't be serious! Please, Takato, tell me this is a bad joke…Please!

The way he…just _ran_ from that mistletoe…L-Like it…was a damned snake or something! Wh-What the hell, Takato? …H-He…He has to like someone else. Th-That's it…Someone else…

…Ruki…

…It…It has to be her…Who else could it be?

He…He must…like Ruki instead…

_…Damn_ _it..._

I frown, letting out a frustrated groan. "Is it Ruki?" Takato stops talking, looking back at me with a blank stare. "Is it Ruki you like? A-Answer me, Takato! It's…It's Ruki, isn't it?"

Takato shakes his head back and forth, quickly. "N-No, it's…No…Ruki…um…I'm…" His eyes suddenly go wide, he suddenly shouts, "_N-no!_ Juri, I…Ruki…Isn't my type." He says, awkwardly. He also sounds _really_ drunk at this point, he's having trouble keeping his balance.

Ruki's _not_…your '_type_?' Wh-What the hell does that mean? Ruki and I aren't your type? I-I don't believe this! A-All…All these years…I-I've been so _sure_ that he loved me…That we'd end up together and…We're not _your type?_

…You…Takato, you've…You've been leading me on…Haven't you? Wh-Why the hell else would you make me think…?

"I'm sorry, Juri…" Takato bows his head, choking and sobbing. "I'm so, so sorry…I didn't kn-" Bull _shit_ you didn't know, Takato! A-All you do? You think...You think I wouldn't...? HOW?

"Not..._your_ _TYPE_?" I shout. Takato lifts his head up in surprise, taking another step back. He loses his balance and almost falls. "Who _the hell _is your type? Ta-Takato…You…I-I can't…" I can barely think straight, I feel like I'm going to cry any second now and never stop! How could you _do_ this, Takato? …I can't believe you…

I finally scream, "Damn it! Who the hell do you like, if Ruki and I aren't 'your type?' ANSWER ME!" I-I've _never..._I've never screamed at Takato like this before, but…

…Takato, why? Why can't you feel the same way? Was I just some game? I-I just know it! He's been…He's been leading me on!

Takato's crying at this point. "J-Juri…I'm so sorry! Please, calm dow-"

"Not until you answer me! H-How…could you...all these years? Y-You owe me this, Takato! Tell me!" I'm trying my hardest to keep from crying, I don't want to cry in front of him. Not over this.

I-I can't…believe this is how my…my Christmas wish is turning out…All because…I'm not Takato's 'type!'

Takato keeps backing away from me… …Like he did with that _fucking_ _mistletoe_. "I-I can't-"

"TELL ME!" I scream. Takato falls backwards.

I'm breathing heavily, staring him down…I _have_ to know Takato. You _owe me_ an explanation…Who is it?

Takato stops crying long enough to finally say something… I can barely hear him, but…

…It sounded like he said…

…N-No…

I-I…I had to have heard that wrong… He…He was so quiet… There's no way…!

I stop frowning, my breathing goes back to normal. I look to Takato. "…Wh-What?" You…You didn't _really_…just say…

Takato looks up at me, he looks terrified. He's trembling. When he finally speaks, it's louder but…Barely above a whisper. And…I-I can't believe what I'm hearing…

"…Jenrya…is…my type…"

…No…

H-He's…He's gay…?

A-And…Ta-Takato, you…

…You love…Jen…

I stare forward at Takato. I…I can't believe he just…said that…

Takato calms down a little. He looks up at me, wiping his eyes before saying, "J-Juri…I-"

I scream. At the top of my lungs, I scream.

He's gay! Y-You're telling me…All these years I…I've been in love with someone who _can't_ love me back? A-And the…The way he acted…all these years…

I-I thought…He loved me, why would he act the way he did? I-I was _so sure_ because of that! Why else would he…?

…Unless… Oh, Gods…

…If… If I'm right…

…Damn you, Takato Matsuda. How…How _could you?_

I hear footsteps behind me as I quiet down, I keep staring forward at Takato, breathing heavily again. I can't believe this…_THIS _is how my Christmas Eve confession turned out!

Why, Takato?

I hear Ryou's voice, he's a few steps behind me. "What's wrong?"

I turn to Ryou with a frown, screaming, "TAKATO'S GAY!" And I'm an idiot for ever thinking we could be together!

With that I push past Ryou, trying to hide the fact I'm starting to cry. I just run to the back, away from the others.

"H-HEY! WAIT! JURI!" Ryou goes after me, I run out the back entrance where my coat and shoes are. I just grab them so I can keep my distance from Ryou. I don't want to hear it, Ryou! I-I can't face you, looking like an _idiot_ for being in love with someone who can't love me back… Someone who used me all these years... "JURI! COME BACK!" …He's gay…

I CAN'T _BELIEVE_ _THIS!_

I-I can't deal with this. "He's _gay_! DAMN IT! HE'S GAY! ALL THESE YEARS AND…TAKATO'S…GAY…!" My voice is cracking, I'm crying. I-I can't stop.

I keep running for a long time through the snowfall, it's coming down hard and it's really windy.

I don't know where I am or how long I've been running. I just know I lost Ryou in the alleys behind Ruki's house. I…I couldn't stop screaming about Takato and "his type." …I-I don't want to believe what just happened _really_ happened. That Takato's gay…He told me that _Jen_ is his _type!_

…And he's spent the last half a decade _leading me on…_

I finally stop running because I lose my balance and slip in some wet snow. Thankfully, a large pile behind me cushions my fall…

It takes me a moment or two to get my bearings…I-I…I'm feeling all that punch I drank. Things aren't spinning or anything. Not yet, at least...

When I finally get up I slip my shoes on in a dry patch of sidewalk under some eaves and keep walking after putting on my coat. My feet aren't all that cold…I must not have been running as long as I thought. My socks are soaking wet, though, from stepping in that snow.

I don't care where I go, I just…I just want to be as _far away_ from Takato and that party as possible…

I wander through the streets, thinking about what just happened, playing it in my mind over and over again…The moment he said "Jen," the first time I asked… …I _did_ hear him right…

…Takato prefers _men_…_Men _are his '_type!'_

I…I can't believe this…

…Takato's gay…

…A-And…All these years…

…Was I just there to make you look straight, Takato? So…So that no-one would suspect you? It…It makes sense…_Everyone_ thought we were going to end up together. Ruki always calls us 'the happy couple,' which…says a lot, since she uses the same term for Hirokazu and Kenta. To use it on a man and a woman, I took it to mean she was being a little sincere. Jen, Ryou and Hirokazu all told me they…they saw it, too, but as always they would say something like "Takato's too shy to even _think _about that without turning red." …No, he's too _gay_ to even _think _about that.

And…Kenta and I, I-I've told him how much I like Takato and…W-We…We once talked about what the wedding would be like and how Takato would propose to me. We both agreed, he'd bake the ring into some bread and cut me a piece with the ring clearly visible, though the idea of me accidentally swallowing it was joked about a few times. Kenta envisioned Takato on one knee with a CT scan of the ring in my stomach in his hand...We joked about not too long ago, actually.

Kenta's great for things like that, actually. He and I actually talked about things like that a lot...

…Not anymore. I-I don't want to think about a future that…I not only don't want anymore but wasn't even _possible_ to begin with!

I'm crying again just thinking about that. I can't stop, I just wipe my eyes every few steps as I keep walking. The streets are almost empty but I don't care if someone sees me crying…I-I just…I need to let this out. To get over the fact that Takato and I…it'll never happen. I was just there to make him look straight. That's all I was…I just know it…

…Now I know why Takato dodged the subject all the time. And like an idiot, I…I bought it. Takato's been leading me on for _years_ just so no-one would suspect him...

…_Jen_ is his type…_Jenrya Li… _If it was another girl, I'd still have a chance. I-I wouldn't be happy but…Jen? …He loves _Jen?_ …I can't compete…I have no chance. Ever.

How could you do this to me, Takato?

I shiver as I lean against a street lamp for balance. My coat keeps me a little warm but…My socks are soaked from running in the snow… My feet are so cold they're starting to sting.

I see I'm near the park...I hurry across the street, it's still snowing. I sit at a picnic table under a tree. First, I slip my shoes and socks off, then put just my shoes back on...I hope that helps. I won't be as cold at least…

Even if it doesn't, thinking about what just happened is enough to keep me distracted from the cold.

…Damn you, Takato. I can't believe _you_ would do something like this. To _anyone _but…Especially to me. This whole time, did you even care about me? Or was I really just there to throw people off? So that no-one would _ever_ think "Takato Matsuda is gay."

…Wait…Th-That time at Ryou's, when he and Kenta dared Hirokazu to…

…You're a bastard and a pervert, Takato. I-I can't believe this…I'm amazed he didn't say _Hirokazu _was his type…Ugh! I bet if _Jen _was in the room, you'd have _begged_ him!

I reach into my pocket for my cell phone…I need to talk to someone…Anyone! …Actually, I…I know just who I can talk to…

…Please help me, Kenta…I-I need you. Because Takato doesn't need me for anything but appearances…

…Some "perfect" Christmas confession…

I dial Kenta's cell number, putting the phone to my ear. He answers after three rings. "…Juri? What the hell happened?"

I choke, saying, "Takato…Kenta, he…I told him how I felt and… He didn't…feel the same. At all! A-And Kenta, he…He's been leading me on!" I shout, wiping my eyes. "All these years, Kenta. He…He doesn't care about me! He-"

Kenta speaks up, "J-Juri, Takato isn't like tha-"

"Takato told me I'm not his type!" I shout. "I…I have to tell _someone! _I'm not his type because...Be-Because… I'm not a guy!"

"…W-Wait…What?"

"Takato's _gay_, Kenta! He's gay! GAY!"

Kenta takes a moment to reply, "Juri…" He sounds shocked.

"I-I told him I loved him, and and…All these years, Kenta, it would never happen…He's gay…He _couldn't_ feel the sa-"

"Why the _hell _are you telling me this?" Kenta shouts. What? Why does he sound so upset?

Why am I telling you this? Because…Everyone should know! Takato led me on and…He used me. That's all there is to it, he _used me _to look straight…

"Why shouldn't I? He's…He's been using me, Kenta! I-I need to tell someone…Anyone! Everyone…He _used _me-"

Kenta interrupts me again. "You…You _BITCH!_" Wh-What? Did he…really just call me…? "You have no right to do this! _No fucking right!_ How…How could you do this to Takato?" _I _do this to _TAKATO?_ He _used_ me! Why the_ hell_ would he act 'so in love' if he was gay? I WAS A DAMNED PROP TO HIM! "Don't you _DARE _tell another person, got it?" Kenta…What's gotten into you? Di-Didn't you hear me?

"Ke-Kenta, _why_ are you…saying that? Why are you," I choke again, "s-so angry? He…Kenta, he led me on for ye-"

"Wh-Why am I so pissed? You…You…You're doing to Takato, for one! I mean, all he's done for you, Juri, and…" All Takato ever did was _lie to me!_

Before I can speak, Kenta…He _screams_ into his phone, I can't believe how angry he is. I pull the phone from my ear for a moment, I can still hear him screaming even with it at arm's length away.

When Kenta stops screaming, I put the phone back to my ear. "Ke-Kenta…Why-"

"You wanna know why I'm pissed? I'm gay, too!" Wh-What? "So, yeah, if you have a problem with Takato, you have a problem with me! Merry _fucking_ Christmas, Juri! Don't talk to me ever again!" Kenta ends the call, I stare at the display for almost a minute… …It takes me that long to figure out exactly _what_ just happened…

…Kenta, too? …He's gay…?

Th-That…actually makes…sense…

…He was daring Hirokazu alongside Takato, after all. I can't believe I'm so blind…So stupid…

…Don't tell anyone else? Why the hell not? I-I…I had my hopes set on the _perfect_ Christmas Eve…I-I was finally going to have what I wanted…_Who_ I wanted…

…And I get _this_ instead! Damn it!

I-I know who to call next…I know _exactly_ who to call! Th-They should know…They probably _do_ know…

I got this number a few months ago, in case of an emergency. This counts, I think…

…Damn you, Takato…I-I hate you! I hate you so much!

I…I just…said I _hate_ Takato… Less than an hour ago, I _loved_ Takato. But, now?

I hate him. I mean it, for what he did…I hate him so much. He's the worst kind of person! I'll never forgive him!

I hit the "talk" button on my phone with a growl, I wait only two rings.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Matsuda?"

"Juri? Is everything okay?"

I shake my head frantically, closing my eyes tightly and trying not cry. "No, nothing's okay…Not anymore, not ever again!" I try to hold back, but my voice cracks as I shout, "Nothing's okay at all! Takato…I'm so mad at him! I-I hate him! I hate him so much!"

"Juri, calm down. What…What happened? Is Takato okay?" No! No he's not!

"No! He…He's…I-I wanted him…I thought…We could be together! I-I can't believe this…! He…He…How could he do this to me?" Wh-What should I even say? She should know her son is a bastard…That he used me, he's a pervert… All that and more!

"Juri, you're not making any sense…What's going on? …Are you drunk?"

"Th-There…might have…been something in the punch…" …I drank-…No…

_We_ drank too much…I-I should have known better, one cup would have probably been enough, but… I guess I lost control when I was worried Takato wasn't getting what I was hinting at…

…He probably did, but…I'm just "Stupid Juri" and he's "Clueless, _Innocent_ Takato." Takato doesn't talk about girls because he's _sooo_ shy…No, he doesn't talk about girls because he's in the closet!

Mrs. Matsuda lets out a quiet sigh and speaks calmly, "Tell me what happened. Please, Juri."

I wipe my eyes, taking a deep breath. I try to but I _can't_ stop crying. "Takato…I-I thought he liked me. Before, when he saved…me from D-Reaper and…Everything after that…I-I thought…He loved me." My chest hurts, just from saying that much…I-I feel like I'm reliving what just happened and I want to cry even harder. "We…We've been friends for so long and... …I…I can't believe him!" I scream. "He was leading me on, I know it! He was leading me on! H-How could he? I…I was so sure he…loved me…" I sniff, leaning forward on the picnic table, mostly because…I-I'm starting to feel a little nauseous. After a few seconds, I lean my upper body forward, I finally break down crying into one arm, still holding my cell phone to my ear.

Mrs. Matsuda speaks, softly, "Juri, please, calm down. Did you and Takato have a fight? Please, just tell me what happened. _Calmly."_

I take a deep another deep breath, exhaling sharply. "…W-We…were…at the party…I-I told him about…before and…I thought he liked me…H-He was even under some _fucking _mistletoe!" And ran from it. He _ran_ from the mistletoe. From me, too…Do girls disgust you, Takato? Are we gross? Is that it? The idea of being with me makes you sick? "H-He told me…He didn't like me that way! I asked…if he liked Ruki… He said Ruki and I weren't. his type. I-I…I asked him what his 'type' was!" I hate those words, 'my type.' I hate them as much as I hate Takato! "Do you know what he said?" I shout, I stop crying and hold my cell phone tighter. "Do you? Y-You should! Even if he didn't tell you, you sure as hell _should _know who _his type_ is!"

"No…I don't know. Juri, please, calm down. What-"

"JEN! _JEN_ IS HIS TYPE!" I scream.

There's a brief silence.

"…Juri, is this what Takato said?" Of course it's what he said!

"Y-Yes. He told me…Jenrya…was his type! Takato's…Takato's _gay!_ He made me think he liked me, but-"

I'm interrupted by Mrs. Matsuda, she speaks in a firm, serious tone. "Juri, you have no right telling me this." Wh-What? He…He's your son and…Y-You…You should know that he's gay…Sh-Shouldn't you? He's…He's been hiding it from everyone…

…Takato's been hiding the fact he's gay…

…Gods, what am I doing? …What was I _thinking_ doing this? I-I'm ranting to Takato's Mother _drunk _about…Takato's secret…

Mrs. Matsuda continues, "You're emotional right now and obviously drunk, but…Juri, this is Takato's business. Not yours. I'm sorry if…you feel he's been 'leading you on' for so long but…Don't call back until you've calmed down and sobered up. I-In fact, _how dare you_ even think to call me like this! I'm upset with you, Juri. Not Takato. Not in the slightest. Good night, Juri." She ends the call…

…I-I…I just…

…What have I done?

...I just outted Takato to his parents… …Why? Why would I do that? …To rant to someone? I-I could have called someone else, someone from school who doesn't know Takato…Why did I…do that?

…To hurt Takato. Not too long ago, I…I _loved_ Takato, I wanted to be with him, I was confessing that love to him…

…And now…

…Gods, what have I done? Kenta told me…not to tell anyone else. And I not only ignored him but… …I-I told his parents.

…Takato…

…The way Kenta screamed at me, it was…because I told Kenta Takato was gay, wasn't it? I-I've been so focused on how much his rejection hurt, but…

…I-I can't believe I did any of this…

Takato…He wasn't leading me on. He saved my life and, the fact he's always been there for me, it's not _just_ me. He's been there for all of us. He's just that…good of a friend…

And he…He is shy. And, being gay…He'd _never_ want anyone to know that about him, he…He wouldn't want to risk…

…_This_ happening...

He hates getting drunk. He's told us that a lot because of how he _always_ lets something personal slip. And…I got him drunk. I got Takato drunk. This is my fault. I-I'm sure, if he was sober, he…His rejection would have been a lot different. …I-It would hurt but…

…I did that to him with the nerve to say I loved him. And then I told his own Mother that, not only do I hate him, but…That he's gay. …She…She at least was mad at me, not Takato… Th-That has to be a good sign for him, right?

…I can _never_ go back to the Matsuda Bakery again.

I lean forward on the bench again, I start crying and I can't stop.

Takato, I'm so sorry…Not that it would mean anything to you, now. I-I told Ruki and Ryou, I-I remember now…Just as I pushed past Ryou, I heard…I heard Takato _break down,_ it was only for a few seconds that I could hear him but…I-I've never heard Takato cry like that.

He's…He's gotten better about crying, he only cries when it's…something he feels really strongly about. Like what I went through in the Digital World and afterward…He cried when I brought it up. He always cries when that subject comes up. He can't fake crying, we know that. Ruki's told us "for someone as good at crying as Takato is, he can't fake it for shit."

He wouldn't have cried if he wasn't sincere about that. Takato really does-No…Really _did_ care about me. He…just couldn't _love_ me like I wanted him to. All he's done for me and I made him cry worse than he's _ever_ cried before. …Because I "love" him. I-I don't deserve to say I love him, not after what I've just done.

I-I…I need to know if he's okay…

I can't call Kenta, Kenta…He was right. I am a bitch. I-I did all of this to Takato…Someone I "love." …And, him being gay, too, makes…this even worse in his eyes. …I'm sorry, Kenta. I'm so sorry.

I reach for my cell phone again, I dial another number. It rings, going to voicemail.

"_This is Jenrya Li, I can't take your call right now. Please leave a message."_

…I hang up and dial again. He might be avoiding my calls. I-I wouldn't blame him. Jen…Please, you're Takato's best friend and…he loves you. I-I won't tell you that part, I just…I need to know if Takato's okay. And…warn him about what I just did.

He's going to hate me, now. Takato Matsuda hates me…And I don't blame him.

Please, Jen…Answer your phone.

"_This is Jenrya Li, I can't take your call right now. Please leave a message."_

I wait for the beep.

"…Jen. I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Is Takato okay? I-I know he hates me, I don't blame him. I know 'sorry' isn't going to fix anything but…Please, Jen, let me know he's okay. I…I'm so sorry." I hang up, standing and walking through the park…I-I just feel so _numb_ right now, not just from the cold but…

…From all I've done. I finally stop at a set of stairs and sit down, I cry again into my arms, waiting and hoping for Jen or _anyone_ to call…To let me know Takato's okay, that…That I'm the only one who…

…Gods, what have I done?

I sit and cry for a long time. I just keep running the scene through my head, both that "confession" and my call to Mrs. Matsuda. I don't know what came over me but whatever it is…I _never_ want to let it out again.

I look at my phone display…It's been a long time since I called Jen. He…He doesn't want to speak to me. …I have no choice, there's one person I _know_ would take my call, no matter how angry…

I calm down, taking a deep breath and wiping my eyes before I dial one last number.

One ring is all it takes, just as I expected. "You'd better have a damned good explanation for what you did. And if I find you, Juri…" …I know, Ruki.

"H-How…upset is Takato? S-Since I left…?" …Please, Ruki, scream at me later. I-I need to know if he's okay. If, at least, I'm the only one who…reacted that way.

"Someone took him to their place. I won't say who. Why do you care?"

"…I want…to apologize…"

"Apologize? Juri, you are so, so far beyond the point where an apology is going to mean shit to Takato! Hell, I doubt an apology is going to mean shit to any of us! You outted him to all of his friends!" I know…I-I won't be seeing any of you again after tonight…

…All these years, we've been friends. Aside from Takato, I became really close to Ruki and Kenta...And, as annoying as he can sometimes be, I liked hanging out with Hirokazu. Jen was sort of distant and Ryou was always doing his "own thing," even if that "thing" involved…alcohol and pain killers (now just alcohol), but…When I was with them, I…I was happy. I was with people I loved…

…And in one night, I'm going to lose all of them. All because I had to get Takato drunk. All because I _made_ him tell me he was gay. All because…I couldn't handle that.

…There's nothing I can do to make this up to them. I should give Ruki a warning about my other phone call. "A-And…Um…"

"…Go on. Now." Gods…I-I know that tone. Ruki _never_ uses it unless she's _very_ serious. Usually on someone she's about to hit…

"…I called…his Mother…" I choke on the last word. I-I can't believe I did that of all things to do to Takato.

"You're not going to live to see Christmas day, now. You know that right?" W-Wait, I hear…I hear her voice…

I look up, Ruki turns a corner. She stops for barely a moment, putting her phone away and walking towards me with…Gods, she's scary when she's angry.

"R-Ruki…" I hang up my phone as she walks over to me. I…I-I can't say anything, there's nothing I _can_ say… All I can do is try to stutter out _something_ while crying…

…Ruki, _please,_just…tell Takato I'm sorry…

* * *

After Ruki found me and…"knocked some sense into me," she, Ryou and I went to Jen's apartment.

I couldn't believe Takato was willing to look at me. He let me come in with the others. Kenta hugged him as soon as he was in. Kenta felt really strongly about how Takato was outted, it's why he was so angry with me when I told him. I was a little happy to see that Takato wasn't crying anymore, he looked…mostly normal.

When we sat down to talk about what happened, he…He figured out what I did and why I did it. He asked me to tell him if he was wrong on any of it, but…No, he…He figured it all out. Everyone blamed Ryou for the spiked punch until Takato told them it was me. But, what I can't believe is…

…Right before Takato started, he got up to get tissues for himself…And me. I-I know it's not much but...The fact he got me tissues, it's…what he always does. Even the tiniest thing, he…He picks up on things like that. He notices it if you need something and he'll offer to get it. It was obvious I _needed_ tissues but the fact _Takato_ got them for me…

…It somehow made me feel better, even though I was expecting Takato to tell me he never wanted to see me again. …Until I heard what he whispered in my ear as he gave them to me.

"_I forgive you."_

…Takato…

I cried my hardest after that. He forgave me. I-I hate myself so much and Takato _forgave me_. I-I don't deserve it. I-I don't deserve _anything_ from Takato, not anymore…But, Takato still cares about me.

Takato wanted everyone to forgive me. He even started by _apologizing_ to me for making me feel like I was being led on. Everyone…_Everyone_ thought he was insane, but…He had a good reason, he said.

When he gave us that reason...Everyone was happy.

He and Jen are together now. They told us by showing us that they had been holding hands under the table the whole time we were talking. Jen's bi, he kept his feelings for Takato hidden. He said they "took over" when he saw how upset Takato was…

…Takato told Jen about my "confession" and Jen figured out the name he gave me…

My confession is what brought Jen and Takato together.

…I-I wanted Takato. I still do but...This is how it should be. After what I did, this is how it should be. I'm…glad Takato is with who he loves. I don't deserve him anymore. Just for getting him drunk like that without the…"Kill Takato Rampage" as Ruki calls it. Jen even mentioned to the others that one of the reasons he never wanted to tell Takato was because he was so certain Takato and I would be together…

…Jen, you're so lucky.

Kenta was the next to forgive me. He let me cry on his shoulder for most of the night, he let me tell him what happened without yelling at me. He apologized for what he said, I told him he didn't have to. Whatever came over me that night, I told Kenta I _never_ want that to happen again.

We actually fell asleep at Jen's. Everyone did. Ruki and Ryou took one couch, Hirokazu and Kenta took another, I fell asleep leaning forward on the dining room table. Someone put a blanket on me while I was asleep.

I look around the dark apartment, there's a little bit of light from a bulb over Jen's oven in the kitchen. I see Ruki and Ryou on their couch, Ruki is on one arm, Ryou's on the opposite side. Hirokazu is sprawled out, half-on and half-off the couch with his shirt riding up his chest. Kenta is leaning against an arm. I at first thought he was sleeping until I see him yawn.

"Kenta?" I whisper.

Kenta looks to me, getting up and walking to me. "Merry Christmas, Juri-chan." He whispers.

"Where are Jen and Takato?"

"Jen's room," Kenta says, adding, "_Innocently._"

I nod. "…I can't believe last night."

"No offense but…Neither can I," Kenta shakes his head. "Takato is…the nicest guy on Earth but…I think a lot of it is that he ended up with Jen because of it."

I nod. "…There's…something I want to do. Can you go with me to my place?"

"What is it?"

"That T-Chan special I bought…I want to write Jen and Takato's names on it and bring it over. It's…something Takato would like."

"A cake buried under a pile of strawberries…Yeah, that sounds good," Kenta nods. "What time is it?"

I check my cell phone. "About five."

"Late enough, let's go," Kenta gives me a smile.

I set my blanket on the chair next to me. "…Who put this here?" I ask as I get up.

"Takato," Kenta says. "When you fell asleep, he said you looked cold and asked us not to wake you."

I lower my head, letting out a short, quiet sigh. "…I never deserved him." I say as I open the door to the hall. Kenta steps out behind me, we close it quietly and start down the hall.

"Juri…Don't." Kenta shakes his head. "Yeah, last night you…went insane but…You're not a bad person, you just…You can't handle alcohol and rejection at the same time."

"Kenta, he…He apologized _to me_," I say. I-I still can't believe that. None of us can…Takato, after all I did, still felt bad because I thought he was leading me on…

…Takato, the fact I even _thought_ you would do anything like that… …I'm so sorry.

"Yeah, that's Takato for you…" Kenta shrugs. "It worked out for him in the end, I think he 'blames' you for him and Jen being together." Yeah, if it wasn't for that…I know Takato wouldn't be speaking to me.

"I can tell how happy he is with him…I'm glad."

"…Sorry," Kenta shakes his head, following me. "I know how much you wanted to be with him. If he was straight, I _know _he would have…" He sighs. "…Yeah, sorry…"

"I know, Kenta…And…I don't deserve any 'sorry' for what I did. …I _forced _him to tell me who his 'type' was."

"Yeah, it's…Takato kept it a secret for a reason. I did, too. It's…Well…"

"…Reactions like mine."

"...Sorta," Kenta shrugs.

We walk out of the building. "How long have you…?" I trail off.

"Years," Kenta shrugs. "I sort of wanted to tell you guys but I was afraid of someone freaking out. I hinted at it a couple times…Remember when I rented those gay comedies by 'accident?'" I nod. Kenta chuckles, saying, "That may not have been so accidental."

"They were really funny," I say. "We…should watch them again sometime soon."

"Sounds good. Get some popcorn, talk about how cute the male leads are…" Kenta grins. "Especially that _one scene."_

I turn to Kenta, eyes wide…That scene from one of the movies with one of that _really_ _hot _side characters being trapped outside his house in his underwear, trying to get back in and having to run through his neighborhood to get his spare key. "…Kenta…"

Kenta hesitates, he looks a little worried. "Y-Yeah?"

"…We _have_ to rent that movie. Now."

Kenta laughs, "I'll get my copy from home. Meet you at the restaurant?"

"Deal," I smile, we approach the end of the street.

"See you in, like, fifteen minutes," Kenta says, turning one way. "Don't ice the cake without me! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" I wave, Kenta waves back…

…I'm so glad Kenta's still speaking to me. And that he let me cry on his shoulder last night…I _needed_ him.

It sort of is a Christmas miracle, the fact that I still have a single friend among the others, let alone all of them…Ruki is still angry but, for Takato, she's going to try to forgive me.

Thank you, Takato…I'm so sorry for last night, I don't know what came over me but…I swear, it will _never_ be let out again. Ever.

I'm glad you're with Jen, too. I really am…I saw how happy you were when you held up his hand. You don't smile like that very often.

Thank you, Takato, for your forgiveness, even if I don't deserve it. I promise, I'll try to make this up to you somehow.

But for now, at least you're with Jen. I'll be happy for you both.

Merry Christmas, Takato.

~Owari~

* * *

Ori's Notes:

Originally, I wanted to a sequel\prequel to Midnight Buzzed called "Aspirin" that covered Ryou's "habits" that were hinted at in the previous fic and have Taiki post it separately since I didn't want to add to a year old fic…

…But since Christmas fics were kinda slim this year, after I sent Taiki the "Dads" chapter of Mirai No Kodomo I looked over what I had finished of "Aspirin" and decided to let Taiki post some of what I finished as bonus chapters to Midnight Buzzed. If I finish them, I'll also have him post the Ryou chapters as well, I especially wanted to cover the "Ruki beats the shit out of Ryou" scene that he describes in his POV chapter.

Anyway, this is the first of two bonus chapters: I thought I should cover Juri's feelings from the confession to her being forgiven by the others, plus add a few things like what her voicemail to Jen was and things like that.

Anyway, Merry Christmas and a Grand Feast of Red Cliff to you all! Remember, should a tortoise come to your door on the eve of the feast, don't turn it away!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ori, exactly how often _do_ turtles come to your door on holidays? Actually, I'm a little bit afraid of what his answer to that might be. One of these days, I _must_ ask him _what_ the "Feast of Red Cliff" is. He claims it's a "Taoist Holiday," which may be true in the sense that Ori practices the world's strangest form of Taoism.

I was surprised to see this chapter turn up in my mailbox this morning, especially after reading his notes in the last chapter of Mirai No Kodomo we posted but Ori told me he decided it was "okay" to post them since he feels really bad about not having much Christmas content this year. Cheer up, Ori, it's Christmas Eve! Let Takato (the co-writing tortoise) play in the snow or something, I bet he'd love it! Or invite him to the Feast of Red Cliff. I assume Ori will have plate set for him, he claims to have had one for _Thanksgiving!_

I'm glad we got to take a look into Juri's mind during the events of They Called Upon A Midnight Buzzed. Her POV was absent from the original story. I admit, I feel a bit sorry for her as she obviously did _not_ see Takato's rejection coming at all but it still doesn't excuse calling _Takato's Mother!_ But I'll refrain from my usual "Ori is so evil to Takato" rant as things did work out for him in the end. And I've already covered "the list" in a Mirai No Kodomo bonus chapter's notes, ha ha ha!

On a final note: Check out Ori's DeviantArt account (the homepage link in our profile) for a special Christmas message from him and his official co-writing tortoise! And, yes, Ori claims Takato _really_ wrote that "Christmas message." Again, Ori is out of his bleedin' mind but can we expect _anything_ different? Especially around the holidays?

Happy Christmas, everyone!

-Taiki Matsuki


	11. Bonus, Call V: Jianliang II

They Called Upon A Midnight Buzzed  
Bonus Chapter  
Call V: Jianliang II

* * *

We _all_ heard it, coming from the room Ruki keeps the refreshments in…Just this loud, _horrible_ scream! Hirokazu, Kenta and I went silent when we heard it, exchanged a quick worried look and…_Ran!_

"Dude, sounded like Juri," Hirokazu says. "I-I mean, _shit_, I hope she didn't have…a D-Reaper flashback or something, I mean, _what else_ could make her scream like that?"

I nod. "Ye-Yeah, that's…Gods, I hope she's okay…"

We all burst into the refreshment room and see…something we were and weren't expecting at all.

Juri's _nowhere_ to be seen and...Gods…

Kenta's the first to speak, "Wh-What the hell just happened? T-Takato, are you…Are you all right? Wh-Who _screamed_ like that?"

I hurry to the floor next to Ruki, putting a hand on Takato's shoulder. He's crying, he's crying worse than I've _ever_ seen him cry before. The fact_ Ruki_ is holding him, trying to comfort him _alone_ is a sign of…how serious this is…

"Ta-Takato-kun? A-Are you…Are you all right?" I look up to Ruki. "_What happened?"_ I whisper, Takato just lets out a quiet sob.

"…Help him, I need to go kill Juri," Ruki whispers. She _gently_ passes Takato to me, he's in my arms now, sobbing. Gods, what…What could have happened? _Kill_ Juri? …Takato…_Please_ don't cry like this…

Ruki gets up and runs off outside, I just sit with Takato crying in my arms…I don't know if he's really all 'there,' actually, he's crying so hard and…I-I've _never_ seen him like this before, even back when he was 'crybaby Takato' when we were kids.

Hirokazu and Kenta kneel next to me, Hirokazu has a hand on Takato's shoulder while I hear Kenta let out a worried sigh. "…Dude, Takato…Ca-Calm down…Okay?"

He…He can't…He just keeps crying, I hold him a little tighter, saying, "It's okay. Please, don't cry, Takato." …I know that he won't stop but…

…What could have _happened?_

Normally, I…I don't get _this_ 'physical' with Takato but…Gods, he…He's _never_ been like this before. _Please_, Takato-kun, feel better.

Ruki and Ryou come back after a few minutes, Takato manages to calm down a little. As they come in, I hear Ryou apologizing, saying, "_I can't believe I lost her like that."_

Ruki just replied, _"Yeah, yeah, you fell on your drunk ass, I know."_

_"I swear to the Gods, I haven't had_ nearly_ that much! What the hell's going on tonight?"_

Once they were back, Hirokazu asked what happened. I look up at the two of them as Ruki says, "Juri pulled some _serious_ shit on Takato."

"Whaddya mean 'serious shit—'"

"As in shit that is serious, Shiota," Ruki replies. "Just…trust us, okay? Juri…did something I wanna strangle her for. Just…Help Takato right now. He'll…tell you if he wants to but…Just _trust me_, okay?"

Takato _finally_ manages to get the word 'thanks' out to Ruki, though he's still crying on my shoulder. I rub his back.

"I'm with you, Takato, don't be upset," Ruki says. …What does…_that_ mean?

"How about we get Takato into the other room? Just get him on a couch or something?" Kenta says. "I-I mean…"

I nod. "Takato…Can you move? It's okay if you can't, I'll stay here," I say. Takato just nods, I help him stand. It takes no more than two steps before I have to catch him, he almost falls flat onto the ground. "TA-TAKATO!"

"I-I'm…I'm sorry…" Takato whispers…His voice is slurred and…Do I smell…?

"He…He looks really _wasted_," Ryou says.

"Actually, um, I wanted to ask…Did someone spike the punch?" Kenta says, looking to Ryou, who would be the prime suspect if someone did.

"Yeah, I mean, I've been feelin' kinda buzzed," Hirokazu says. "Didn't wanna complain, though—Oh, _shit_, did…he have…?"

Takato just lets out another sob, then the words "I'm sorry" again.

"N-No, Takato…Don't apologize, you…didn't know, did you?" I ask. Takato just shakes his head. No wonder he's been so quiet, Takato _can't_ handle alcohol…Well, he _can_ but not _mentally_. It's like a shot of truth serum for him, the more booze the more embarrassing and personal the stuff he lets slip. It _never_ fails, Takato _completely_ avoids alcohol these days ever since he found out what it does to him, he _hates_ getting drunk.

…Takato, did you say something that…? _What_ could _you_ say to Juri that would make her act _like that?_

"Damn it…" Ruki groans. "I-I had a feeling there was _something_ up with that crap…Akiyama, fess up!"

"It wasn't me, I _swear!_ I've been adding my own, I wouldn't if I knew it was spiked…Hell, whoever did it didn't want _anyone_ to know," Ryou says, going to the punch bowl. He takes a sip from a fresh cup, saying, "I-I can't _taste _any of it! Must be schnapps…"

Ruki tries a cup, too, adding, "Yeah, someone did this for a reason or…" She looks to Hirokazu and Kenta, both shake their heads. "Okay, just so _everyone's_ clear on the price of lying…"

"Wasn't us, Ruki, I swear to the _Gods_, it wasn't us!" Hirokazu shouts, shaking his head. "I-I mean, crap, if I _did_ spike it, I'd warn Takato! I…I know how much he hates getting drunk and…I'm not _that_ big of an ass, am I?"

"Not usually," Ruki replies, she downs her cup, saying, "Hate to say it, but we gotta cut this short. I wanna go kill Juri…You guys think you can get him home?"

"…I don't know if Takato's parents would like seeing him like that," Kenta says. "I mean, not knowing the punch was spiked is _one thing_ but…"

"My family is out of town, I'll take him to my place to sober up," I say.

"Je-Jen…No…I…I…I-I'll be…You don't have to…" Takato stammers, sobbing every few words.

"It's _no problem,_ Takato, just…Just come to my place, okay? I _want_ you there," I say, sort of soothingly. Takato can give himself the _worst_ guilt trips when drunk, too…Let him borrow ten yen, he'll owe you his life, pretty much. He's…He's _not_ good with alcohol _at all_.

"But—"

"Takato, go with Jen," Ruki says. "Trust me, it's all right…We're pissed at whoever did this to you. And Juri…_Especially_ Juri…"

Hirokazu speaks up, again asking, "Ruki, _what happened—_"

"I told you: Shit of a serious nature has occurred. That's _all_ I'm gonna tell you. _Trust._ _Me_."

"…All right," Hirokazu nods, looking to Takato. Given the circumstances, it's obvious Takato let something slip that pissed off Juri and he wouldn't want us to know…

…And since Ruki usually _loves it_ when Takato lets out something embarrassing, this, obviously, was something _serious_. "Akiyama and me'll look for Juri, Jen'll take Takato home…You two can stick around in case she comes back, okay?"

Kenta nods. "Right, we'll call you if she comes back."

"And eat up the food, I'm not gonna save it," Ruki shrugs. "…Hell of party…_Fuck!_" She growls, crushing an empty punch cup in her hands and throwing it in the bowl.

I've actually never seen Ruki _this_ angry before…She's obviously pissed but there's a level a "calm" to her right now that, well, makes it scarier, I think. Ruki's _focused_ on…Well, like she said: _Killing Juri_._ JURI!_ What _the hell happened here?_

"Ruki…" Ryou trails off.

"Yeah, yeah, just…Let's go find her, _that_ will make me feel_ so_ much better…" She walks out back, Ryou first helps me with Takato to the front door and down to the end of the street, to make sure he can walk all right. He's okay, just wobbly and…still a wreck.

We make it to the bus stop, the bus that comes by in a few minutes stops by my apartment. Takato is sitting next to me on the bench, crying. Thankfully, it's just the two of us. "…I'm sorry, Jen-kun, I—"

"Takato, don't," I put an arm around him again. "I-I know you don't want to talk right now, I know what alcohol does to you," I _need_ to spell this out for him, I _know_ he's going to be on a guilt trip otherwise (well, _worse_ of a guilt trip). "You're my best friend, _always_ and…Whatever Juri did, I'm sorry. Just try to feel better, you don't need to thank me and you _never_ have to apologize…Okay? …Just, _please_, feel better, Takato-kun…_Please."_

Takato nods, "Thank you…Jen-kun…" He whispers, but soon breaks down again. A cold breeze blows, I give Takato another hug. "Je-Jen?"

"Just…wanna keep you warm," I say with a smile. It's…_sort of_ that, Takato only has a light coat. But, also…

…I…I have…

…I _like_ Takato. A lot. And…yes, in _that_ sense. It's why I want to take care of him right now, I _know_ this is the last way he'd ever want his parents to see him, even though they'd probably be more worried than mad at him. He's told them, he avoids alcohol at parties because of "how stupid" it makes him and…Takato's just _that_ trustworthy, they'd know he didn't get this drunk on purpose but…

…I know Takato when he's like this, it's not pretty.

But, Takato has…_always_ been my best friend, ever since we met I've…been really close to him. I-It was about a year ago I realized _why_.

…I was scared. I-I mean, just _realizing_ I was _that_ close to Takato was scary to me, just the idea that I was…Well, I'm bi…I-I know that much, I _do_ like girls. No-one, especially Takato or my family, _ever_ has to know about this. It's the _last_ thing I'd ever want people to know about or talk about. Ruki makes _enough_ gay jokes about Hirokazu and Kenta, I don't want to be included in that…Ryou, too, gets the "Ruki treatment" with his orientation (even though he's straight, he "loves his fanboys," especially a certain pair of Tamers: One with glasses, one with a visor). She doesn't mean it as a bad thing, just…She likes to have her fun. Kenta and Hirokazu have more or less come to accept the fact that Ruki _will_ make fun of how close _they_ are.

…But, with Takato and I? …I just never had a friend like him before, so…Feelings or not, though I'm sure they're playing a large part in this, I _want_ Takato to feel better. I want him at my place to sober up and calm down where he's alone, no-one has to see him or ask questions.

The bus pulls up to our stop, I pull out my wallet and pay for the fare. I have to stop Takato from doing the same, just saying, "_It's okay, call it a Christmas present."_ He…apologized again and started to sob, quietly. There aren't too many people on the bus, they're keeping to themselves, save for one or two odd stares at first. It's just obvious that I'm taking an upset friend home…Takato isn't making a scene or anything, he's just crying quietly…

…Even with the audience, I keep an arm around him at all times, rubbing his shoulder or back to help calm him down. He thanks me now and then, even though I keep telling him he doesn't have to.

It's…weird. How strongly I feel for him, I mean. I've liked girls but, until I met Takato, I haven't 'liked' _anyone_ nearly as much as I do him. Even before I realized _how much_ that was, I knew there was…something very special about him. Something that made me _always_ want to be near him…

…And to see him like this because of…I-I just can't believe _Juri_ could do something to make him this upset? Wh-What could have _possibly_ happened? She…Gods, I _know_ I'll never have a chance with Takato because…I-I know how much he likes her…

…Oh…

…Wo-Wow…

Takato…I'm so sorry…

Did…he confess? And she _turned him down?_ But…Like _that?_ I mean…I always thought she liked him, too, so _why_ would she turn him down so _violently?_ No, no…That _can't_ be what happened. Takato didn't confess, if he did…We'd be celebrating their new relationship with spiked punch. This had…This _had_ to be something else…

…If that did happen though…How would I feel? I mean, I've just come to accept the fact that my 'like' of Takato is completely one-sided…Takato loves Juri, we all know that, we're amazed they're not officially together yet. So, the idea that Takato would _ever_ feel the same for me is…_Insane!_

…We're close as friends but…I'm the only one between us who wants to be _that_ close. I know I'd be jealous of Juri for a while but…It can't be helped, I'm the odd one out. I-I'll find someone else someday, I know.

I glance over to Takato, he's not crying anymore. He's just staring at the floor in silence.

"…It's okay," I whisper. "Whatever it is…It's okay." I give Takato another hug. "You're welcome at my place for as long as you need, don't worry."

"…Yo-You're…the best…Jen-kun…" Takato whispers. "I-I don't…deserve—"

"Don't, don't," I shouldn't have said anything. I just give him another hug, whispering, "Just calm down, don't start apologizing…I know you well enough to guess what you want to say, don't worry…I know you want to avoid…anymore 'slip ups,' right?"

Takato lets out a quiet sigh, nodding.

"Then just feel better, okay? …Please, Takato, I don't like seeing you this way. Just relax, okay?"

Takato nods, I give him a hug and he, slowly, hugs back…

…I'm really not _this_ physical with him but…I-I think he _needs_ the hug right now, sort of. Just with all that's happened…I am careful, though, I'd hate myself if I was using _this_ as some excuse to hold Takato or something, I wouldn't feel right…Takato needs me for emotional support, not as some secret admirer who wants an excuse to…

…Be closer with him than usual.

I'm about to break the hug when Takato holds me a little tighter as I start to pull away…I hug back again as he lets out a sob. "…She hates me…" He whispers.

"Do you…want to tell me what happened?" I ask. Takato quickly shakes his head into my shoulder, it almost feels like he's _panicked_ all of a sudden. "It's okay…You don't have to. But, Takato, Juri…How could she hate _you_ of all people? Don't worry, we…we'll figure things out. It'll be better, okay?"

"…I hope so…" Takato lets out a sob. The bus pulls up to our stop about a minute later.

I lead Takato off the bus and into my building, up to the apartment. I unlock it and help Takato to the couch. He's sobered up a little, but not much.

"Just rest here, okay? …I'm sorry, Takato, I-I really am…Whatever happened, I'm still your friend…Forever." …And I mean it.

Takato just…starts sobbing again.

"I-I'll get you something to drink, just wait here," I say, going to the kitchen. Just as I start to make tea, my cell rings. It's the ringtone I use for Hirokazu and Kenta, Otoko Shibuki. The ID says it's Hirokazu. I answer, "Hirokazu? Any news?"

"Did Juri call you?" Hirokazu asks, he sounds a little upset. …Why would Juri call me?

"No, why?"

"Look, Jen...Juri's doing something really, really evil right now. If she calls you, don't answer it, don't let her tell you why she's pissed at Takato. Just... ...Look, tell Takato that we're so sorry. She's telling everyone and we're pissed at her for it. Not him. We're behind Takato, no matter what. Especially Kenta." …What? Telling…everyone _what?_

I mean, it's obvious Takato let something personal slip that pissed her off but…_What?_ Juri…We know she _loves_ Takato, or at least sees him as one of her best friends! What could he have _possibly_ said…to…

…N-No…No way…

"...Okay...But why can't I know what she's telling everyone?" …Is it…_possible?  
_

No! I'm _not_ going to get my hopes up...No, it's _not_ that. It _can't_ be _that!_

...Can it?

"Kenta thinks Takato should, um, have control over one person finding out. Tell him you still don't know and that...he should tell you. Not Juri or anyone else. We're so freakin' sorry. But, we're with him. He's still our friend, no matter what. Okay?" …Oh, Gods…

…Juri, are you…telling everyone that…Takato's…?

…It _has_ to be something else, but…_What?_ I-I mean, Takato…He's…He _loves_ Juri, we all know it! We've all been waiting for the day _one of them_ finally confesses! It's _obvious_ she likes him and…

…Takato's never, um, made _any_ sort of 'move,' actually...And I know Hirokazu's encouraged him a few times, he just laughs it off if he's with others and Kenta tells Hirokazu not to embarrass him. But _that_ can't be why…

…_Can it?_

"I-I understand. I'll tell him. Thanks, Hirokazu-kun." …This can't be happening…I must be more drunk than I realize, I-I had my share of that spiked punch, too, to even _think_ any of this. I-I'm _not_ getting my hopes up, I-I _know_ this isn't what it looks like!

"How's he doing?"

I look into the other room, Takato's still on the couch, he lets out the occasional sob. "He's been quiet ever since...I think he's trying to avoid any more, um 'verbal slip ups.' He's just nodding or shaking his head and sometimes crying. ...I told him he's staying here as long as he needs to and that I want him to feel better. I-I've never seen him like this." My voice cracks a little, I-I don't care if Hirokazu knows I might cry, though. I really hate seeing this happen to Takato. "I'm really worried, especially for the fact _Juri_ is the one making him like this." Just the fact it's _Juri _doing this to him…

…Juri, if you're…If you _really are_ outting Takato…Of all the people you could ever _do this to_…Why? What could Takato have _ever_ done to deserve this? _From you?_

…Damn it, this is all so wrong…

"...Make sure knows everyone's still with him. Thanks for keeping an eye on him, Jen. Merry Christmas, dude, sorry for all this crap."

"Merry Christmas, I'll make sure Takato feels better. See you later." I hang up, looking back to Takato.

…Can it…really be true? Takato…? A-Are you…?

…Are you _gay?_

* * *

Takato just got done telling me the story of what happened. It was right after his Mom called me, that was the _moment_ I knew for sure that Juri was doing the unthinkable to Takato. She was…She was taking rejection in the worst possible way.

I never knew she had anything like this in her, to actually call_ Takato's mother_…I couldn't believe she, of all people, could do that. I-I couldn't see _Hirokazu, _if he disapproved, even_ thinking_ something like that. Or anyone else.

Thank the _Gods_ everyone is behind him…I'm sorry this is how we all found out but, at least, Juri's the only one who's taking it…

…To say she's taking it badly would be an understatement. She confessed to him and, because he couldn't like her back _this_ is how…After _everything_ Takato has ever done for her?

…Juri, what the hell's wrong with you?

…So…When Takato told me he gave her a name…

…I-I…can't believe I did what I did but, the way he was suddenly so afraid and couldn't _think_ of any other name…I-I knew he was fighting the last of the truth serum, I knew it was trying to make him say something that, if he let it slip, would…

…I-I can't believe I _did this_…

I "knew it," I said…I-I was _so happy_, the idea that…

…I could be with Takato…

I kissed him…I-I never knew I could do _anything_ like that but I couldn't hold back.

I break our kiss, Takato stares at me in disbelief, I can only smile. "…J-Jen?"

"I-I love you, too, Takato," I say, feeling my cheeks warm up. He just stares at me in shock but…

…He's smiling, I don't know if he realizes it but…He has the faintest of smiles right now.

I wrap my arms around him, holding him closer and I give him one more kiss on the cheek. "…Take your time, Takato. Feel better." I feel Takato wrap his arms around me, too…

…We sit for a wile, just holding each other. Takato stops crying entirely, he just rests his head on my shoulder.

After a little while, Takato finally speaks, "You…_really_…feel the same, Jen?" He whispers. "I-I _never_ thought this…This would _ever_ happen…"

I nod. "…I'm bi, Takato. And…I love you. I-I've known it for a long time. When you told me you gave her a name, I-I had a feeling it…was mine." I admit, if it wasn't then…This would be _really_ awkward but…

…I just…I-I don't know how to put it, the way he was acting.

I can't believe he's gay…Takato, I-I really never suspected you because of…

…Juri…

"You're…_bi?_"

I nod. "Ye-Yeah, I-I didn't tell you because I was…afraid you'd disapprove, I didn't want to ruin our friendship. …I'm sorry Juri is doing this to you, Takato, but…E-Everyone supports you." That makes me feel better since…They're going to find out about me sooner or later, especially after this. But if it means I'm with Takato, I don't mind. If they know about and support him, they can know about me, too. Just as long as this is really happening.

I'm with Takato. On Christmas Eve. The night everyone wants to be with someone they love. I got the Christmas wish I never made. The Christmas wish I never made because I never thought it could come true.

"…I know, but…Now everyone knows and…I-I just wanted to tell everyone on my own terms. But…I didn't know if I could _ever_ do it, as much as...I sometimes wanted to…"

"How…do you think it would have gone?" I ask. "I-I…I was going to keep this a secret forever, Takato, you're…If you wanted to come out, that's _so_ much more than I would have ever done." I wanted to just…find a girl I liked and try to get over Takato. I'd die with this secret, no-one _ever_ had to know.

If Takato came out on his own terms first, that's the _only_ way I would have said _anything_. Takato, you're the brave one between us…You always have been, even though it looks like the opposite from the outside. I don't think of myself as a coward in any sense but…

…Takato's just that sort of person, like how...Juri...She would sometimes call him a 'Knight,' because of Dukemon. She made that comparison a lot, actually. We all thought it was more than fitting for Takato, even though he'd just laugh it off as more of a joke. He was the first to evolve with his partner, to fight Beelzebumon alone…He didn't back down, I still sometimes wonder if I could have done the same at that time, if it were me instead of Takato who had to fight him. It wasn't until we faced Zhuqiaomon that…I _knew_ I could do something like that. But Takato? …He wanted to avenge Leomon…_Juri's_ partner. He wouldn't back down...For _her_ sake.

...Why, Juri?

"More than _you_, Jen-kun? But…I-I always saw you as the brave one," Takato says. "You're…You're _you_, I mean."

"Takato, I was afraid of what you knowing would have done to our friendship, I-I _couldn't_ risk that. The idea that…every time we hugged, you'd know it meant more to me or that you could be afraid I was in love with you and…be right…I-I didn't…I…I admit, I always thought…" …That you liked Juri instead. I don't want to say that, though, even though it's what we all thought.

Especially Juri. That explains why this is happening, though it doesn't give her any right or excuses. Juri must have had her heart set on being with Takato for Christmas.

"…That I liked…Juri…" Takato whispers.

"I'm sorry, I—"

"N-No, you're right, Jen. She thought the same thing, she thought I was in love with her, too, and…I _swear_, I _never_ meant to make her think I…I was leading her on or anything like that! Sh-She'd been through so much, I felt I _had to_…be there for her for _everything_ and…And…" He's starting to cry, I hold him tighter.

"Takato…I-I know you'd never do that to her on purpose, she just…She lost it because of the punch and…I'm sorry, Takato, I'm so sorry…"

"She hates me, Jen…" Takato sighs. "I-I know it, she hates me."

"…Takato, could you…_forgive_ her…?" He…He's really upset over how Juri feels about this. Well...

...I admit, depending on how you look at it, this is unfair. Juri wanted what ended up happening to me. I mean, I don't think I _stole_ Takato from her or anything like that but...We all know how she felt about Takato, so finding out he _couldn't_ like her back? And that he liked _me_ instead? I can see why Takato actually feels _bad_ over this, even though Juri's reaction made it so he _shouldn't_. If this were any of the others, I _know_ they wouldn't even bother _thinking_ about so much as speaking to Juri after something like this.

But this is Takato, Takato's different from most people. He cares so much about every one of us. He's being himself, something that I _love_ about him.

Takato…You really are amazing.

"Ye-Yeah," Takato nods. "If…If my parents were upset at me or…if I lost my friends, things would be different but…Jen, I know she's going to hate herself for this. I know Juri, she's going to hate herself…I-I _have _to forgive her."

"You don't _have _to, Takato." Even though I know you will.

"I shouldn't have let her go, Jen…If she didn't go, then…D-Reaper…"

"…I know," I whisper. "If…If you want to forgive her, I'll do the same," I say. "You're…You're the best, Takato."

"….Thank you, Jen…chan," Takato holds me _just_ a little tighter as he says that. I do the same, a smile spreading across my face as I realize he just called me something I _never_ thought he would in a million years: _Jen-chan._

"Merry Christmas, Takato-chan."

* * *

I just got home from the bakery.

Takato's parents accept us. But, more importantly, they accept Takato. Even knowing they did, he was still a little bit of a mess just going there to face them. I don't really blame him but…

…I-I felt like I _could_ tell my Dad because of him. Because Takato was out, I felt I could (and _should_) be out, too, even if he didn't have a choice in it. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, even though I was…

…I was shaking and stammered a lot when I left my message on his voice mail. It wasn't _nearly_ as coherent as what I told the others but the message was clear: Dad, I like men. I love my best friend. And that best friend loves me back. Merry Christmas.

I had my phone off after Dad called, I didn't want it to go off with my brother or sisters calling while I was with Takato and his parents. I turn it on when I get back into the apartment to see if I missed any calls or texts…

…As the display loads, I see a message: Six missed text messages…Wow.

I check them each from oldest to newest:

_Congratulations again, son. I told everyone for you and told them to text you instead of call until we knew you were back from the bakery. Merry Christmas, I'm glad Takato felt the same._

…Dad…

I-I was…_amazed_ by how he…_Accepted it! _I-I mean…

…I know my family isn't homophobic and, unlike Takato, I have a lot of distance and time between them and me right now to prepare in case things didn't go well. If he acted like…Juri…

…Gods, that's _scary_ to think about. Even now. I-I actually _didn't_ consider that possibility when I called him, not until I hang up. Everyone else did after they found out I made the call and…I didn't want to show it in front of Takato but I was worried I made a horrible mistake at first but…

…I just had a feeling things wouldn't end badly. At least, not with my Dad. I don't know why but something told me _"It'll be okay."_ But, if it _wasn't_…

…I-I'd probably pack a bag and stay over with Takato the day they came home and would hope for the best. Thank the Gods I don't have to do that.

When I got the call from my Dad…

"_Hey, Dad! Merry Christmas!"_ I had to be confident, both for myself and for Takato. I was _not_ going to show fear, I just told myself the same thing as when I called him: _It'll be okay._ …The fact Takato's parents were so quick to accept him made that easy. I guess, like what I wanted to do for Takato, the fact he showed me parents _can_ accept this made it so I could do it. I-I even told _him_ that after I hang up, I-I guess we both needed to prove that to each other.

Plus the first thing he said gave me…some deniability, I guess. Confidence added to that, I think, if he _did_ disapprove.

"_Jianliang…Was that a joke? I-I mean…"_ …He didn't sound angry, which made me feel more at ease with how this would go. I didn't go with the deniability of a bad Christmas joke.

"_No, it wasn't a joke. I-I'm with Takato now."_

"_Okay. Could you…tell me how this happened? Please, Jianliang?"_ He was calm, which made me calm.

"_It happened last night. Something happened at Ruki's party and Takato was outted to everyone. I-I took him back to the apartment, someone spiked the punch and he was sort of really out of it and upset. Then, well, I-I found out he liked me and we kissed."_ Again, I just stayed calm and confident…I was with Takato, that's what was most important to me, not if Dad would suddenly start screaming at me or be disappointed. I was with the person I loved…And I had the Sea of Japan and a large section of China between me and my Father at the time. That helped, too.

"_All right. But I want you to know this _now_: Girls are allowed at the apartment now, but _NO BOYS_ while we're gone! Are we clear?"_

"_O-Okay, I-I'll do th—"_

"_Re-Relax, Jianliang, I'm joking. Congratulations." _…That last word, was…_the biggest relief of my life!_

…Though, I did realize: I broke the "no girls" rule with Juri and Ruki last night but I think my parents will let it slide, given the circumstances. And the fact that, well, they no longer have the same concern they would have had with, say, _Lianjie_ and girls in the apartment while they were gone.

Granted, if I had said "I'm bi" in the message that would probably lead to _no-one_ is allowed at the apartment…

"_Th-Thanks, I-I mean it. Thank you."_

"_I'm a little surprised but as long as you're happy I'm not going to be upset. Do you want me to tell anyone else for you?"_

"_Y-Yeah, you can tell everyone. Tell me how they take it."_

"_You said Takato was outted at Ruki's party, though? What happened there?"_

"_Th-The party? It's a really long story. Actually, the reason I told you today was, well, for Takato. His parents found out, too, and I didn't want him to be alone in that regard."_ My parents know I sometimes drink with the others, mostly thanks to Ryou and how infamous he is among us and our families for his 'problems' after D-Reaper. They didn't mind the drinking as much as the 'aspirin,' my Mother had a long talk with me about Ryou and I had to swear the _only_ substance I ever have and ever will ingest while I was around him was alcohol…Nothing else. She trusted me enough to believe me. And I never did…

…Takato? …Not intentionally. His parents never found out, it's the _one thing_ Takato will _never_ tell them about: The day he got (_beyond_) stoned on a pair of Ryou's 'aspirin.' It was also the day we _found out_ he took 'aspirin,' actually. He kept some oxycontin inside of an eighty-one milligram aspirin bottle, Ruki gave a couple to Takato because he had a bad headache after she found the bottle, it had fallen out of Ryou's pocket when he got up.

We weren't so much mad at Ryou as much as…_Worried_ about him. Especially Ruki, but you couldn't really tell at the time. Ryou insisted it was just 'a little now and then,' but...We realized, discussing it after we left his apartment, he was probably stoned at the time. It was more of an afterthought, though, since we were worried about Takato...

...Thankfully, two pills wasn't even _close_ to an overdose. Takato was just _weird_ while it was in his system, he didn't even _realize_ he was stoned until Ruki _told him__!_ I'm just glad we could hide him from his parents for the _twelve hours_ they were in effect…Gods, Ryou… Takato _cannot_ handle stuff like that, but at least it's not like a twelve hour long _truth serum._ More, um, 'insanity pill.'

…Ruki got him off them. Somehow. We don't know how but he's been off them for a long time. We're relieved, to say the least.

"_You're doing this to support him? I'm proud of that, Jianliang…That takes a lot of courage. You're a good friend—No, _boyfriend_ to Takato."_ I-I could _not_ believe…I-I heard _my own Father_ say the word 'boyfriend' in reference to Takato! I-I couldn't _believe_ how he took it! I guess you could call it a Christmas miracle.

"_...W-Wow, thanks."_ I didn't really know what to say.

"_What are you doing now? Is Takato doing okay?"_

"_...We're having breakfast at the Bakery. H-His parents, thank the Gods, had no problem with it."_

"_Good. I take it he's still a nervous wreck, though?"_

_"Of course he is." _My Dad knows Takato very well.

"_I'll let you go, then. Congratulations, Jianliang. Merry Christmas."_

"_...Th-Thanks. Merry Christmas!"_

…And that was it. I'm out. I told my Father I was with Takato. I told him I'm…bi, actually, but…Gay, bi, what I label myself is less of a concern than the fact I'm with_ Takato_.

Actually, I just realized, I never said I was bi at _any _point in either call. So, um, Lianjie's _probably_ going to accuse me of 'faking' my interest whenever he got me to check out a girl with him. I-I wasn't but I doubt he'll believe me.

I check the next text message…Mom.

_merry xmas glad ur spending it with some1 u luv! :) Congrats Jn2._

Jn2…Mom's shorthand for "Jianliang," another word for two is_ liang_ (usually, it's _er, _with is also shorthand for "Jian-er," _er_ being sort of a child-exclusive version of "-chan" in Chinese). Mom's cell only has a number pad, so she _always_ writes text messages in shorthand.

Bu-But, the message itself…M-My _Mother _wrote that? I-I _really _can't believe it…I sort of wonder how Dad told everyone, actually. Everyone at once, like some sort of big announcement or did he tell them one at a time? I-I'd go with the first one since, um, coming out is _sort_ of a big deal but…At the same time, Dad might want to gauge everyone's reaction separately, just in case someone did make a scene…

…He'd have told me if someone didn't approve, though. I-I'm sure of it. So, so far…So good.

Still, I can't believe this is my mother's reaction to the news…I was expecting, um, more surprise and disbelief.

Jialing is next...

_OMG! You and Takato would look so cute together! Hey, you have permission to go to my room to get some of my manga if you want. Or already haven't! LOL_

_~Jialing~_

This…is something I expected, actually. I'm not worried about her reaction or Xiaochun's…Lianjie, however…

I _know_ how Lianjie feels about our sister's manga so…Me? I-I'm not sure how he'd take to the idea of having a gay brother. But I know he cares about all three of his younger siblings. He's, um, _sometimes_ the overprotective type of brother, you know? If it came down to it and one of us _really_ needed our big brother then and there, Lianjie would drop everything to be there…That's just who he is sometimes. That gives me hope he won't be too disgusted, that if he disapproved he'd at least try to tolerate me…I _know_ how much he _hates_ Jialing's manga when she leaves it lying around, especially when the page is turned to a full page kiss between two guys…

…Though, the fact he had the courage (or insanity) to once buy a (_**HARDCORE**_) bara manga and put the cover sleeve of one of her favorites on it also tells me: Lianjie has balls. Bara is… …_Not pleasant._ And _I'm_ the one here attracted to males!

…The neighbors two floors up could hear her scream… It's a hardcore yaoi genre centered around hairy, musclebound men. Not the bishounen-type Jialing loves reading about. And, nine times out of ten, it's _very graphic_. Like, um, I-I don't know if guys are really that 'flexible' in real life.

Xiaochun's message is the next one…

_Congrats! Takato's the best. Sorry he had a bad night, kiss him to make him feel better! Pleeeaaase?_

Ha ha ha…That's my little sister. I-I knew she'd accept this. If I somehow didn't get ahold of Dad or his voicemail, I would have called her to have her tell everyone. I _know_ she'd tell everyone at once…Probably while I was still on the phone, _"MOM! DAD! GRANDPA! BIG BROTHER AND BIG SISTER! EVERYONE! JIANLIANG'S IN LOVE WITH TAKATO!"_ …Really, it's…_too_ easy to hear her screaming that. It really is.

…Now Lianjie…Here goes…

_Congrats little bro! _

_Merry Xmas!_

…That's it?

I'm…not sure if this…means anything or not. Lianjie's not much for words but…Maybe he's just trying to be polite. I'll probably end up talking to him after I respond to these texts…

Still, there's one more...I wonder who—Huh?

It's Dad again…

_jianliang,  
i herd u spent xmas eve with someone named takako. is she cute?  
metry cmas,  
grandpa_

...What the hell…?

…Either they didn't tell him the truth or my Grandfather's hearing is worse than I realize…

* * *

"…Yeah, he's doing a lot better. A-And Juri really is sorry…She wasn't herself and, well, Takato…Takato just wants _everyone_ to be happy, you know? If things didn't work out, he said it'd be different, but…He even _apologized_ for making her think he was leading her on." I _still_ can't believe he did that…

…I love that about Takato, though. He really wants everyone to be happy and, obviously, will do anything to make sure of it.

"Yeah, he'd never stay mad at anyone." Xiaochun says. I've spoken to almost everyone in my family. Grandpa called me after I replied to everyone's texts. Apparently he _did_ hear 'Takato' as 'Takako' and…thought I had a girlfriend over for Christmas since, "_Xiaochun was screaming 'love' so damned much!"_

It…was interesting…

"_Jianliang! Hey! Merry Christmas!"_

_"Me-Merry Christmas, Grandpa."_

_"So, how's that Takako girl? Is she really cute? I always knew you'd get a cute girlfriend!"_

I then heard…Lianjie…in the background, shouting_, "GRAMPS! He's _gay!_ He's dating Taka_TO_, y'know? The kid with the goggles? I-I got a picture of the two of 'em on my cell, I-I'll show you. But, Gramps, Jianliang is GAY!"_ …He…was shouting…Loudly. I-I…I didn't…think he sounded very happy in his tone. Not in the slightest, I was really taken by surprise.

I-I…I didn't like that at all…But…

…I can only hope he can grow to tolerate us…

"_Wh-What? Wa-Wait…I-I remember him…Oh…Well, um, if he _were_ a girl, I bet she'd look cute! So, um, by those standards… …Is he cute?"_ …He sounded sort of…awkward asking that but I took it as a definite sign of support.

"_Ve-Very…Takato's _very_ cute."_

_"Good! Um, I-I had no idea, Jianliang but…I knew some cut sleeves back when I was..."_

…And for the next half hour I got a rambling story about how Grandpa Jiyan walked in on two of his friends _in bed_ _(_I even _know_ one of them…I had no idea he was gay but it made the mental image…Not pleasant…Only because I only know what he looks like _as a seventy-five year old man!_). ...At least, that's how it started in the first five minutes, the rest of the 'story' went from that to a fishing trip to a hunting trip to a trip to Cheng Du for Grandpa's wedding to another hunting trip to something about the Great Wall and a magician who 'walked' through it to…Um, Jialing managed to figure out Grandpa was going on a rambling story and I got to speak to her instead.

"…_Sorry, Jianliang, did I save _one_ of your ears at least?"_

_"Can't hear you, sis. Lost 'em both."_

"_So, read any good manga?"_

_"Ha ha ha! N-No, I-I…I haven't gone in_ anyone's_ room! Re-Really!"_ …Letting Ryou into Lianjie's for booze aside. But I said _I_ haven't gone in anyone's room.

"_It's okay if it's for manga…I-I knew it, by the way!"_

_"What?"_

_"You and Takato…I knew it'd happen! You just have this 'Takato' look, you know? Whenever you talk about him, you have this look…I thought you might like him."_

_"O-Oh…"_

_"Don't worry, it's not_ obvious._Lianjie, Mom and Dad had no idea! Just me n' Xiaochun! And we think you two look cute together! I'm so happy for you, Jianliang!"_

_"Thanks, Jialing…I-I was…really nervous telling Dad."_

_"Yeah, he played your message to us, that's why Grandpa thought 'her' name was 'Takako.' You, um, were…not at your most coherent. But we understand, just be happy, okay? …I mean it, Jianliang, if_ anyone _gives you trouble over this…"_

_"I'll let you know…But, um, everyone's behind us. Well…Sort of."_

_"What happened? Dad said Takato was outted…"_

Jialing was the first I told the story to. She was _not_ happy with Juri but…

"…_I don't condone it at all but…I can see why she took it so hard. I-I mean, I didn't see her often but…I knew you might like Takato because you had a more, um, 'subtle' version of the look on _her_ face. She was head-over-heels, you were…Um…Lovestruck, I guess."_

_"You…knew Juri liked Takato that much?"_

_"Yeah, but…You know, looking back, I thought he liked her but he_ never_ really had any sort of 'look' for her. It was…Yeah, looking back, I _know_ Takato had a 'Jianliang' look. I just didn't realize was there since, well, he _always_ had it. I didn't see too many other 'looks' on Takato, you know?"_ …This was all _shocking_ to hear. "_I mean, you were lovestruck, Juri was head-over-heels and…Takato was lovestruck-head-over-heels-over-head-over-heels-with-cupid's-arrow-sticking-outta-his-cute-butt!_" Like with many of my family's reactions: I could not believe my sister had just referred to Takato's 'cute butt.'

"_His…cute…butt?"_

_"Admit it, Jianliang…"_

"…_Agreed." _…I _may_ have…peeked on Takato a few times in the past and…

…He _does_ have a cute...Er...Well, there's _a lot_ about him that's cute, let's just say that. Actually, if it didn't sound _so_ gay I'd use Kenta's description of Takato: _Huggably adorable_.

_"HA HA HA! We are going to have_ so_ much fun talking guys when I get back!"_

…And, again, I heard…Lianjie…in the background. _"Jialing…Don't…Just…Just _DON'T!_ Seriously, you need _help _with this whole shounen-ai thing…I mean, even Jianliang and Takato?"_

I'm glad what happened next happened since…My voice was cracking like I was going to cry after I heard that from Lianjie. He didn't approve.

"_Oh, what? True love stories are the best love stories!"_

"_Yeah, yeah…_" …I could _see_ Lianjie's eyes rolling into the back of his skull as he said that. And it didn't help since it was so easy to see, I didn't even _try_. The image just popped into my head as I heard his voice.

"_Wanna talk to him—"_

"_Oh, Jialing, is that Jianliang?" _Mom was next. _"Can I talk to him?"_

_"Sure, hold on…Jianliang, Mom wants to talk to you. Call you later, have fun with your new boyfriend! Merry Christmas!"_

_"Tha-Thanks! Merry Christmas!"_

…I sort of needed my Mother, actually. I-I know, I'm…old for that but…

…The idea of how badly Lianjie was taking this news, I was reacting to it worse than I thought I would. I-I mean, it's one thing to_ think_ of how he'd act if he were disgusted by me…

…It's another thing for him to actually _be_ disgusted by me…He was just trying to be polite with his message. 'Congrats, little bro' means 'I have no little bro.'

…Lianjie…

"_Jianliang?"_

_"Mo-Mom?"_

_"I'm_ so_ happy to hear about you and Takato. Are you still nervous after talking to your Father?"_

_"N-No, not anymore."_

_"Thank the Gods, I-I was worried when your Father played back the message. Jianliang, it's…It's not a big deal,"_ tell that to Lianjie. _"We're both proud of you, too, for coming out to help Takato…It obviously wasn't easy."_

_"N-No, it was…really scary at first. We-Well, realizing I liked him was, too, but…I never thought it would happen so I-I figured I'd just keep it to myself forever and find someone else…"_ Someone more…female, I guess. "_I-I wanted to, um, take this to the grave more or less."_

_"Oh, Jianliang…No, you…You should_ not_ be ashamed of yourself. We _love_ you, Jianliang. You know that and the fact _nothing_ will change that. I'm so happy this worked out for you, especially since I heard Takato's parents found out. I-I knew Takehiro and Mie wouldn't abandon their son, either…They know his happiness is what's important. I'm so glad that happiness happens to be _my_ son, especially."_

I-I had to wipe my eyes after hearing that. I was _not_ expecting either of my parents to say…_anything _like this! E-Ever! I mean, acceptance is one thing but this is so much _more_ than that…

…Support. Love. Comfort. And, the two most shocking of all…Joy and _pride_. My father told me he was_ proud_ of me for coming out to him for Takato. My mother told she's _happy_ that I'm with someone I love and that I make _him_ so happy.

"_Thanks, Mom, I-I'm really…glad you said that,"_ I said. I really was.

"_Just be happy, Jianliang, okay? And tell Takato we're happy for both of you. Hold on, I think Xiaochun wants to talk to you."_

"_Okay, thanks."_

And now I'm talking to Xiaochun…She's, _of course,_ supportive. She answered the phone with_ "Congratulations! I knew you two would be together someday! I knew it!"_

She's been…_going insane_ ever since she got the phone. She's _really_ happy for us. More than I expected, even!

She didn't like the part about Juri, though, she's a little mad at her, too. She knows her better than Jialing does, so I had to spend an extra couple minutes calming her down. She almost cried, actually, she was so mad at her for outting Takato to his mother like she did…

…But she said she'd forgive her if Takato actually could.

"Takato's…really understanding and forgiving, Jianliang, I mean…You really like that about him, right? Like how he managed to forgive Impmon if Juri could." …Yeah, I remember how surprised we all were when Juri forgave_ him_ of all Digimon. Even Takato had trouble at first but, well, he actually _fought _with Impmon over…what happened…But, in the end, he told us he could only do it if _Juri _could, too.

That actually explains a lot about that night—Wait…

…That _is_ something I really admired about Takato and I even used the words "_the fact Takato forgave Impmon because Juri could, I think that's one of the things I 'like' most about him: He's so understanding and forgiving_" in…my…

"…Xiaochun, how did you know that?" I ask, my face _immediately_ forming a frown even though she can't see it.

"Know…what…?" Xiaochun asks, her tone going _quiet_. And into her 'oh crap, I'm in trouble' tone. A tone we all know_ very _well.

"How I feel about Takato forgiving Impmon because Juri could?"

There's a long silence…

…You…didn't…

"…You said it…once…?" Xiaochun squeaks. YOU DID!

"…Xiaochun…!" _No wonder she knew…!_

"Um…LIANJIE! Wanna talk to Jianliang? H-He's right here! Gottagomerrychristmasbyebye!" I hear footsteps running off as a phone is _dropped_ on something hard, possibly a coffee table then the floor.

I hear…Lianjie's voice…_"Uh…Xiao? Where ya runnin' off to?"_

_"NOWHERE!"_

…She read my journal…

Note to self: Buy a brick of charcoal, wrap it in a torn (and previously _BLANK!_) journal page with the words _"Don't read my damned journal AGAIN"_ on it…

...I should at least be a _little_ forgiving since she somehow managed to keep it a secret that she knew for, well, I don't know _how_ long _(...yet...)_ but Xiaochun can have trouble with secrets. Though, I have a feeling she might have told Jialing, given how my talk with her went but I'll give her the benefit of the doubt _for now_.

I hear Lianjie putting the phone to his ear. "Uh…Hey, little bro." …He sounds…a little awkward.

"Um…H-Hi, Lianjie…He-Heard…the news?" …My eyes are stinging a little. The way he was shouting at Grandpa and Jialing.

"Ye-Yeah, um…Congrats! I-I mean…Christmas with…someone you really like and all. Aw-Awesome!" …Lianjie…

"…I'm sorry…" I whisper. "I-I know it's…weird and—"

"Wh-What? Du-Dude! What are you _sorry_ about? I-I mean…It's…Awesome! You and Takato are together, I mean, you two were really close as friends so…I guess I should'a seen it coming but…"

"…I-I just mean…Wi-With Jialing's manga and all and…What you said to Grandpa Jiyan—"

"What'd I say to him? I just had to tell him you were gay, he can't hear for _shit_ these days, Jianliang, ever since he got that bad cold, remember? I-I was just clearing it up for him." …Huh?

"Clearing it up?"

"Yeah, I mean, you said 'Takato' like _twenty times_ in your message and he _still_ thought you said 'Takako!' Yeesh, I-I couldn't believe I heard him asking about your _girlfriend_ after that! Took a _lot_ to keep from laughing, actually, but I didn't think _you'd_ want to be the one to explain 'she's really a guy' to Gramps after how you sounded in that voicemail. Seriously, take a couple shots from the bottle under my bed to relax."

"O-oh," I nod. Lianjie must've just…Yeah, sometimes Grandpa Jiyan gets upset with us when we repeat ourselves for the third or fourth time because we sound like we're screaming at him.

"…But, what you said to Jialing?"

"Dude, you _want _her to question you or rant about how cute you and Takato are for six hours? Fine, I'll get her…Hold on."

"Wa-Wait! Th-That's what you meant?"

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd want to…Jianliang, I-I'm…I'm surprised but _not_ pissed or anything, I-I just…I didn't see it comin'! You're my brother, though, _always!_" …Lianjie…

"So-Sorry, I was…just worried that…"

"…I guess I understand. Look, there's a difference between you and Jialing's manga. Mostly the fact nine-times-outta-ten I sit on the couch and realize I'm sitting on _another_ freakin' Gravitation manga! If you and Takato are making out on the couch, I'm just gonna give you privacy…" …I-I doubt we'd be _that_ um…_Open_ about our relationship, Lianjie. "Really, if I sound weird I'm just _shocked_, I mean…You were _really good_ at pretending to like those girls, Jianliang! Had me fooled!"

"A-Actually, I'm…I'm bi, Lianjie, so…"

"Bi? Seriously? Explains why you hid thing so well…Outta curiosity, um, which do you like more? Guys or girls? I mean, uh, what're the pros and cons?" …Huh?

"Pros and cons?"

"Yeah, if you like both which is better? I don't know 'bout the, uh, appeal of guys so…I dunno, I'm just curious."

"Ah…Be-Between the two…" I stammer. …He really just asked that? "We-Well, um, my preference between 'both' in general is, um, I think girls but…I-I never loved _anyone, _male or female, the same way as I do Takato. But, um, I-I have things about girls I like and things about guys I like."

"Yeah, I mean, aside from asses and some facial features I can't think of anything I check out in a girl that a guy would have, too, so…" Lianjie trails off, I-I can almost _feel_ the blush he's probably got right now. I'm guessing no-one else is in the room, _especially_ Jialing. I'm amazed he didn't even accuse me of _lying_ about still liking girls like I _thought _he would! "So was Takato the only guy you ever liked or, when we're checking out girls, do you check out both and you're just 'vocal' about girls?"

"Um…Mo-Mostly that," I say, blushing. "Wi-With Takato, um, physically he's…really cute…I-I mean, um, not just…his ass or anything but…" …How many times is the topic of Takato's ass_ going to come up today?_

Lianjie laughs, "Yeah, I think I get what you might like about him. Glad you got someone, Jianliang, I-I was thinking you'd _never _date. Just holding out hope, right?"

"N-Not really, I didn't think Takato was gay until last night. I…thought he liked Juri."

"Jialing told me 'bout that while you were talking to Mom…Tell Takato I'm sorry but I'm glad it worked out in the end. If it didn't, I'd be _pissed_ if I were him. And Xiao's told me the story of what happens when _he's_pissed off…So, yeah, good thing it worked out. Especially for you two. Been on any official dates or anything yet?"

"N-Not yet, just to the bakery," I shake my head. "That went _so_ well, actually…"

"Yeah, how were his parents? I heard they took it well and all but no details…"

…I can't believe this…

Thank you, Lianjie. I was expecting _anything_ but _this!_ Thank you_ so much!_

"…Well, um, let's just say Takato's got some baking to do," I begin.

~Owari~

* * *

Ori's Notes:

And one extra "Missing chapter" to Midnight Buzzed. I wanted to cover Jen's side of the story and coming out to his family. Especially the aftermath of Jen's coming out to his family since it was sort of skipped over, as well as a little bit involving Takato and his reaction to Juri's "rampage." And Jen's concern over how Lianjie would react comes from how Kenta said his conversation with him was "a little awkward" at first because Lianjie didn't see it coming. Though, one of these days I might do a fic where Lianjie really doesn't approve…But it's hard for me to picture him abandoning his little brother like that…

…Then again, Lianjie's a completely blank slate for characterization, he gets _one line_ in Tamers, which is laughing while holding a pair of purple shoes in Jen's "How I got Terriermon" flashback episode.

Huh, he was really excited about those shoes, too, I wonder if this means he's got a huge shoe closet or something—And that bit of speculation just made it even _harder_ to picture Lianjie as homophobic!

Hope you liked the extra chapters! Originally, if I finished 'Aspirin,' these would have been epilogue chapters or something but...Well, I'll try to get some more Midnight Buzzed continuity bonus chapters\sequels\prequels\whatever out soon and ask Taiki to post "Aspirin" as a set of bonus chapters to this. Merry Christmas to all and a Grand Feast of Red Cliff, too!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Exactly how often _is_ the topic of Takato's ass going to come up from now on? Ha ha ha, I liked that joke, I don't know why.

I'm glad Ori managed to get a few extra Christmas fics out, he told me he'd had these chapters finished for a few months but, as he said in the last chapter, he really wanted to do a separate fic instead of adding to the original. But I have to say I really liked these extra chapters and I'll be ready all Christmas Eve and Christmas Day for anything else he might finish! Good luck, Ori! You still managed to give us a fine Christmas upload, I think! They Called Upon A Midnight Buzzed was one of my favorites last year so extra content is always welcome. Especially Jenkato content!

Happy Christmas, everyone! And to anyone who knows what it is: A Grand Feast of Red Cliff as well! May Ori's insanity not be as contagious as I fear it may actually be! And don't turn away that tortoise for whatever reason it may arrive at your door! I don't know how or _why_ a tortoise would visit someone specifically for a "Taoist holiday," but I won't rule out the possibility. Keep an eye out for shelled visitors this year!

Wait, exactly _when_ is the "Feast of Red Cliff?"

-Taiki Matsuki


End file.
